Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II
by mp111275
Summary: A tragedy interferes in the lives of Harm and Mac, and it's the beginning of something they thought was long lost...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

First of all, I want to thank you all for your kind words, well-wishes and mostly for your patience. It means a lot to me. Please don't worry, I'm okay – well, at least on my way to it LOL

Anyway, I decided it's time to go public with the second chapter of HIWYLI. This chapter is not quite complete. There are 2 or 3 parts still missing, but we promise to finish up in the very near future. You should also know that with what is going on at the moment, I will be unable to post on a daily basis. I hope you will all understand. There will be a third chapter at some point in time. I know where I want to go with this story, and with Kathy's help, I'm sure we will be able to forge on. No promises on how soon or how fast though. Just know we are doing our best.

Now, on with the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Take care.

Love,

Michi

* * *

Title: Home Is Where Your Love Is – Chapter II

Author: Michaela aka Michi

Co-Author: Kathy aka SpecKay

E-mails: see Personal Profile for information

Website: see Personal Profile for information

Rating: IM15

Classification: Harm & Mac / Friendship / Romance / Humor

Spoilers: The story 'Home Is Where Your Love Is – Chapter I' and everything up to the season six episode 'Lifeline' (let's pretend that the date of the airing was the actual date for the engagement party. Airdate was May 08 2001). The rest of the JAG era never happened in this story…

Disclaimer: JAG and its characters are the property of Bellisario Productions, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary_: __A tragedy interferes in the lives of Harm and Mac, and it's the beginning of something they thought was long lost..._

* * *

**Friday**

**May 18, 2001**

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**7:04 AM**

The day had dawned beautiful and bright, and not just because the sun was out. Today was AJ's second birthday party, and Mac was anxious to spend time with her favorite little man. She also hoped that her favorite sailor had finished his investigation on the USS Patrick Henry and would be able to join them for AJ's big day.

She was standing in front of Harm's wardrobe deciding what to wear when the phone rang. Mac jumped in anticipation, hoping it was Harm.

"Hello, Rabb's residence," Mac answered into the phone.

"Auntie Mac, Auntie Mac, t'day 's my party. You comin', right?" Little AJ bellowed.

Mac smiled warmly at the obvious enthusiasm in her godson's voice. "Yes, sweetheart, of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the whole, wide world," she assured him sweetly, making herself comfortable on the bed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Unca Harm comin' too?"

'I sure hope so,' Mac sadly thought to herself. She missed him terribly. It was the first time they had been separated for any length of time since her mishap.

Mac took a deep breath before finally answering her godson. "Well, sweetie, Uncle Harm is working. You remember how he told you all about it the other day when we went for beltway burgers, right? But he promises to do everything he can to get home in time because he really wants to see you. Okay?"

It had happened on Monday, shortly after they had left the hospital. They'd just found a place to sit where Mac and Little AJ could eat their burgers and Harm his salad when his cell phone rang. It was the Admiral, informing Harm that he was immediately needed on the USS Patrick Henry to investigate the death of a Petty Officer, and that his flight from Andrews was leaving in less than four hours.

Even though he would be able to recertified for his annual carrier-landing quals while he was aboard the Henry couldn't cheer Harm up. As much as he loved to fly, he didn't want to leave Mac behind. She assured him that she would be fine, especially since Grams would still be in Washington for at least a few more days. After that, she was sure Harriet would help her out if necessary.

She knew it was his job and his duty to go, but deep down she had to admit that she hated that he was going. Though she would definitely miss him, the fact that he would be spending part of the time being in the air doing his quals was torturing her.

"'kay, "AJ responded sadly, bringing Mac out of her thoughts.

"Colonel?" Harriet asked into the phone, having taken it back from AJ.

"Harriet, when are you going to start calling me Mac when we are not in the office?" Mac asked laughing.

"I'm sorry, Co…. Mac. Habit, I guess," Harriet replied chuckling. "I hope AJ didn't wake you. He woke up so excited and wanted to talk to you. I tried to get him to wait a while, but he insisted."

"No… no, I was already awake. In fact, I was dressing and then I am going to drive in to the office. Harm left AJ's present there, so I thought I would run by and pick it up. I have to admit I am getting a little bored just hanging around."

"Well, don't overdo it. You are still recovering and you should give your body all the time it needs," Harriet scolded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mac replied laughing before getting serious again. 'She sounds like Harm,' Mac thought while she said out loud, "I know, Harriet. I'll take my time at whatever I decide to do. Thanks for caring and for all you've done for me, especially for taking the time to go shopping for me. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I minded being in Harm's clothes… using his toiletries… sleeping in his bed..," Mac admitted, stopping midway. What followed was a short break of silence. "Good Lord, did I just say that out loud?"

"Um… hmm. You did." Harriet giggled.

"Well, let's… ah… just pretend I didn't, okay? Anyway, what I mean is, it is nice to finally be able to wear things that fit me and to finally smell like a woman again. And the sunglasses are perfect. I owe you big time."

Harriet laughed. "I can imagine. You're welcome, Ma'am, but you really don't need to thank me for anything, honestly. Nor do you owe me anything. I'm just glad I could help out. Well, I should get a move on or I am going to be late. I certainly don't want the Admiral's wrath on my head. So I'll see you at JAG in a while then."

"Will do, Harriet. Bye."

"Bye-bye, Auntie Mac," AJ was screaming in the background.

Mac laughed. "Harriet, give that adorable godson of mine a kiss from me and tell him I will see him later on today."

"I will, Mac."

"You're learning, Harriet. I'm impressed," Mac said chuckling. "Guess there's still hope."

Harriet laughed. "I'm trying. See you soon. Bye for now." With that said, the line was disconnected.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**9:23 AM**

Mac strode into the bullpen and was immediately bombarded by all her co-workers who were thrilled to see her. They all had questions for her. Some of which she could answer and some she couldn't.

If she was asked 'what happened?' one more time, she was going to totally loose it. It not only made her feel uncomfortable, it brought all the worrying back. She had tried many times over the course of the week to get more information from the police, but to no avail. All she got was 'we're still investigating' with no answers forthcoming. She couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long and if they knew what they were doing. After all, something big could be going on and they wouldn't even know it. That thought in itself made her shiver.

Harriet gave Mac a few minutes with her co-workers before deciding it was time to step in and rescue her.

"Colonel, I have collected your mail in your office for you. Would you like to take a look at it before you leave?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Yes, I would," Mac answered appreciatively.

Harriet quickly took her by the elbow and ushered her away from the crowd and into her office, closing the door behind them. "Phew," she whistled out.

"Oh, thank you so much, Harriet. I didn't know how to politely excuse myself. You are a life saver, as usual."

Harriet laughed. "You just looked like you desperately needed rescuing so I was only to happy to oblige."

"It feels a little strange to be around so many people again. Once Harm left, it was just Grams and me for most of the week. It was so nice to have her around. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"Oh, I think you would have managed just fine if you only had Harm around to take care of you. Helping you get your clothes on… and off," Harriet gloated with a twinkle in her eye.

"Haaarrrriiieeet!" Mac screeched, blushing a bright red. "You didn't just say that."

"What? Are you going to stand there and tell me that you would not have enjoyed every minute of it?" Harriet questioned. "Hell, I'm a married woman, but I certainly would have loved every minute of it," Harriet concluded chuckling.

"You're bad! Shame on you, Harriet Roberts," Mac quipped. "What would Bud say?"

Harriet laughed soundly. "He would probably be shocked."

They looked at each other and broke out laughing as they both pictured the totally stunned look Bud would have on his face.

Their laughter ended abruptly at a knock on her door.

"Enter!" Mac called out.

Mac, even though she was out of uniform, immediately came to attention when she saw the Admiral enter her office.

Harriet came to attention as well and quickly showed herself out. "If you'll excuse me, Ma'am, Sir."

"At ease, Colonel. Nice to see you," Admiral Chegwidden said politely.

"Thank you, Sir. It is nice to be here," Mac responded, and since her office wasn't overly bright she decided to take her sunglasses off. She was hoping by Monday she would be able to stop walking around like a member of the Blues Brothers.

"How are you feeling, Mac?" AJ asked softly, using her nickname allowing her to feel more at ease.

"I'm doing pretty well, Sir. Coming along nicely, or so I am told," Mac explained, grinning.

"Well that is good to hear, and I hope you will be able to get back to work soon. You are sorely missed around here, that's for sure."

"Thank you, Sir. I can't wait to get back, actually."

"Getting bored already?" the Admiral asked chuckling.

Mac laughed. "You have no idea, Sir."

"Just don't rush it, Mac. You don't want to do any unnecessary damage by pushing yourself. Understood, Colonel?"

"Understood, Sir."

Admiral Chegwidden nodded his head and for a short moment looked around the office, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he asked his next question. "Oh, by the way, what are your plans as far as your living arrangements go?"

Mac became a little unsettled at the turn in their conversation. "Well, Sir, as you know, I am currently staying with Harm as I was told I could not be alone. But I assure you that I plan on actively looking for someplace to live very, very soon."

What she didn't tell him was how hard it was going to be for her to leave Harm.

What she didn't know was that the Admiral didn't have to be told how she felt, he was neither stupid, nor blind – he already knew.

"Very well, Colonel." With that said, AJ bid his farewell and left.

Mac took a deep breath, feeling like she'd just been interrogated. She stayed in her office for a few minutes before she made her way to Harm's office to retrieve Little AJ's present. She bumped into Bud on her way over there.

"Hello, Ma'am. Harriet told me you would be here today. It is really good to see you."

"Thank you, Bud. It is really nice to be here."

"Can I help you with anything, Ma'am?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I am just on my way to Harm's office in search of Little AJ's birthday present. Harm left it here."

"Okay, then. We will see you later on at the party."

"Okay, Bud… see you there."

Mac walked in to Harm's office and immediately saw AJ's present on one of the chairs in the office. Mac picked it up and was about to leave, when the phone rang. Thinking maybe Harm had tracked her down, she decided to pick it up.

"Rabb's office, Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie speaking… No, I'm sorry. Commander Rabb is out of the office. I expect him back within a few days. Can someone else help you? … Okay, I see. Why don't I take a message for the Commander and he will find it upon his return." Mac, needing something to write with, opened his desk drawer in search of something. She found a pen and proceeded to write down the message before ending the phone-call.

She had been training herself for the past couple of days to write left-handed, and even though her writing wasn't the best, it was readable. When she had finished and was satisfied that it was legible, she returned the pen to the drawer.

That is when her eyes landed on something very familiar.

It was the note Harm had written to her.

"I totally forgot about this," she murmured to herself and picked it up, starting to read it again.

_'Dear Sarah,_

_There's so much I have to tell you. So much I want…'_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Colonel, didn't anyone ever tell you that it is not very polite to snoop," Lieutenant Loren Singer said accusingly.

Mac was barely able to suppress her groan. "For your information, Lieutenant, I was not snooping. Not that it is any of your business in the first place. And exactly what are _you_ doing here?" Mac bristled.

Lieutenant Singer stammered slightly. "Ah… I heard the phone ringing and knowing the Commander wasn't here, I thought I would answer it in his absence."

She was lying through her teeth. She had been spying and Mac knew it. "Very commendable, Lieutenant. But just a piece of advice, next time just let it ring."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Loren responded icily and turned to leave.

"Bitch," Mac murmured, making sure that nobody could hear her. In her haste to address Lieutenant Singer, Mac had put the note in her pocket. She spent a minute debating whether or not to put it back where she found it… in the drawer, or keep it. In the end, she opted to leave it exactly where it was… in her pocket. This time she was definitely going to confront Harm about it when she saw him.

Having done everything she needed to do, she retrieved AJ's present, said her goodbyes, and left telling everyone she would see them later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 2

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

After leaving headquarters, Mac steered her beloved 'vette through the late morning traffic. She was thrilled to be behind the wheel of her cherry red convertible. Driving around in the sports car always made her feel relaxed and alive, and today her freedom definitely had her feeling exhilarated.

Her original plan was to drive straight back to Harm's, via the direct route, but the minute she turned the radio on, the soft rock music enveloped her. She tapped her fingertips rhythmically on the steering wheel totally engrossed with the melodic sound coming from the radio. Suddenly without a second thought, she found herself leaving Interstate 66 at the Route 29 Exit that would lead her to Georgetown.

After taking the exit, she contemplated driving by her old apartment so that she could finally see for herself exactly what it looked like, but decided against it. Harm told her that it had been totally destroyed. There was nothing left, so why bother?

'It's time to leave the past behind and move on,' Mac told herself smiling, just as her stomach started to rumble. That was it. She now knew exactly where she was heading… Marcello's near Rock Creek Park. She had been craving their famous Chicken Fettucini Alfredo, so takeout it would be.

Mac was softly humming to the sound of a rock ballad as she drove through a nearly deserted alley, leading to the restaurant. She suddenly caught something out of the corner of her eye that made her stop humming immediately. "Oh, my God," Mac whispered awe-stricken, not believing what she was seeing.

She quickly signaled with her blinker and put the brakes on, parking her car at the side of the road. "Please, please tell me that I'm not dreaming," she murmured.

She closed her eyes for a second and re-opened them slowly. It was still there in all its glory. "Sarah Mackenzie, what's wrong with you? I think you're losing it," Mac stated to the empty car. In one quick motion she had turned off the ignition, grabbed her purse from the passenger seat, jumped out of the vehicle and walked towards the object that had her so enthralled.

She couldn't believe it. It looked exactly like she'd pictured it. There, right in front of her eyes, stood the little stone house – her dream house.

It was surrounded by a white picket fence with a big old oak tree in front providing shade. Just like in her dream, it was set back off the road with several species of trees surrounding the house, including fruit trees and flowering shrubs. "I really don't believe this," Mac said quietly, feeling as though her eyes were playing tricks on her. She had never driven through that alley before. Normally she would have taken another road to the restaurant. It was as though fate intervened and led her here … to this very house… the house in her dream.

"I wonder what the inside looks like?" Mac murmured to herself when someone suddenly approached her from behind, making her jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you," the elderly lady in her late sixties apologized. "But you looked a bit confused and shaken. Are you okay, hon?"

Mac was standing there totally astonished; her eyes again glued to the house in front of her, until she realized she was being spoken to. She slowly turned her gaze back to the lovely woman who was now right next to her. "Yeah… yeah, I'm okay," Mac stammered.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," the elderly lady replied, reaching out to gently squeeze Mac's arm.

"Or something," Mac laughed, nodding her head. "You could definitely say that, Ma'am. It's… this… this house," Mac stuttered, almost inaudibly pointing at it with her left hand.

"What about the house, dear?" the woman asked confused.

"It is beautiful," Mac exclaimed, letting her eyes wander again over the property in front of her.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? If you like this view, you should see the backyard, dear. It's…"

"… absolutely breathtaking," Mac completed her sentence. "It has a rose garden and feeds into the Rock Creek Park with the lake in the center. You can see it from the upstairs bedroom. I love roses," Mac concluded sheepishly as an after-thought.

The elderly woman looked at Mac questioningly. "That's right," she replied perplexed at Mac's accurate assessment. "How do you know? Have you been here before?"

"Yes, I mean no, Ma'am," Mac answered smiling. 'Only in my dreams,' she thought to herself.

The woman chuckled. "Sorry, dear, but what exactly does that mean? If you haven't been here before, how could you possibly know?"

"I don't know, Ma'am. I… God, this sounds crazy even to me. I had a dream a while ago, and I saw this house," Mac explained, pointing at the stone structure. "It… it was mine," Mac concluded, still not believing it was true.

"Wow," the elderly woman breathed out. "I don't know what to say. What's your name, dear?"

"MacKenzie. My name is Sarah MacKenzie."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," she said, holding out her hand, which Mac accepted in a warm handshake. "I'm Amalia Curtis. I own this house, but I guess you figured that out already," Mrs. Curtis finished with a chuckle.

"You really have a beautiful house, Mrs. Curtis."

"It's Amalia, please. Yes, I love this house, and it has been wonderful living here."

Mac' eyes widened. "You sound like you're leaving, Amalia," Mac said.

Mrs. Curtis sighed nodding. "Yes, dear. My husband and I decided to move closer to our children and grandchildren. They live in Florida, and we hope the weather there will be good for our old bones," Amalia Curtis concluded with a grin. That was when she showed Mac the sign she was holding in her hand. "My husband and children just left with the U-Haul moving truck, and I am still here to post this sign and take care of a few things in the basement."

Mac took a closer look at the red sign with the white letters. "You want to sell the house?" she asked hopefully.

Mac's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Curtis. She shrugged. "Sell it, rent it. My husband and I are open to either option. Why, dear, are you interested?" she asked. She didn't need a verbal answer, as the expression on Mac's face was answer enough.

Mac took a deep breath. "In a heartbeat."

Amalia Curtis laughed freely. "Why don't we take a look inside first? Maybe you won't feel the same after seeing it."

"Oh no, I doubt that, Amalia. I doubt that very much. My gut feeling tells me that I have already seen it, and if it looks anything like it did in my dream, well then I'm hooked. Hell, I'm already hooked."

"Then let's go inside, child," Amalia Curtis said and together they made their way to the entrance of the house. "Are you from here, Sarah?"

Mac nodded her head. "Yeah, I live… I mean… I lived in Georgetown."

Mrs. Curtis picked up on the sad tone in Mac's voice. "Are you okay, dear? You sound and appear… a little sad."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking. It's just that I have to get used to the idea that I will be living in a new place, and not really by choice." Mac saw the question in Amalia's eyes and continued. "There was an explosion recently that destroyed my apartment building," Mac explained hesitantly. "Right now I am living with a friend, but I really do need to find something of my own."

"Oh, dear, that's horrible. I heard about the explosions on the news. Such an awful tragedy. So tell me, is your friend tired of you and throwing you out?" Amalia asked grinning.

"Yeah, it was terrible, and no, he isn't kicking me out. He has been wonderful. I am kicking me out. It's time," Mac stated, looking down at the ground. "If I could I would stay with him forever," she concluded forlornly in barely a whisper.

Amalia had heard every word. "Ah, now I see where the sadness is coming from. You are torn between a place of your own and _him_, but you know dear… I'm sure you can have both."

"No, no I can't… he's taken." With that being said, Mac looked Amalia in the eye with a new determination. It was time to move on.

Mrs. Curtis sensed Mac's pain, but didn't feel it was her place to press further and ended the conversation. "Let's go in, shall we?" she stated as she approached the front door.

"Yeah," Mac agreed while Mrs. Curtis unlocked the front door of the house.

Mrs. Curtis opened the door and quickly motioned for Mac to go in. Mac nodded and entered hesitantly. She stopped in her tracks and became rooted to the spot as what she saw in front of her took her breath away. She put her left hand to her mouth. "Oh my goodness," Mac gushed. "I can't believe how much this looks like the house in my dream."

Mrs. Curtis had followed close behind Mac and smiled, watching Mac's face light up as she continued to look around. "I hope that means you like what you see, dear?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, and then some," Mac answered in awe. She felt so at home that she wondered if she had actually lived here in another life. Mac knew she was being silly, but she just couldn't help herself. It was all too perfect. She knew part of it had to do with the fact that it had the same open concept that Harm's loft boasted, and she always felt at home there. If she were truly honest with herself, she would admit that she felt more at home at Harm's than she ever did in her own apartment.

The sun was kissing the room with warmth from where it was allowed to filter in through the wall of windows and dance off the shiny wooden floors. On sunless days, Mac was sure the stone fireplace would be a wonderful substitute. It couldn't be any cozier.

"How long have you lived here, Mrs. Curtis?"

"Oh, dear, Desmond and I have lived here ever since we've been married, which will be forty years next month. We love this place, and have an awful lot of wonderful memories tied up in these walls. It is hard to leave it, but we are getting on in years and our children have been pestering us to move closer to them so that they don't have to worry about us being so far away. Desmond's health isn't what it used to be. I have to admit, at our age, it is starting to be a lot of work taking care of the old place. I think it's high time we move into something smaller and more manageable."

"Yeah," Mac answered dreamily as she walked around the room, taking everything in.

Even without furniture, to Mac, it was cozy and very homey. "I can see why you love it so much. You have taken such great care of it. It is magnificent," Mac continued.

There was a breakfast bar, complete with stools in the kitchen area for quick meals instead of using the more formal dining area. 'I didn't see that in my dream,' Mac mused smiling. 'But I love it,' she thought. The kitchen wall was lined with oak cabinetry adorned with etched clear glass doors. It was obvious the counter tops had recently been beautifully re-tiled.

"Well, Sarah, why don't you take your time and look around as much as you like. I have a few things to take out of the basement before Desmond comes back. If you need me for anything, just give me a shout."

"Okay, thank you, I will."

Mac continued her tour wide-eyed. As in her dream, there were two large bedrooms in shades of greens and blues with plenty of windows. There was the quaint, antique bathroom that was actually large enough to house a washer and dryer. She wandered around the rooms, day-dreaming about what it would look like with furniture, and then decided to explore the second story.

She climbed the beautiful oak stairway that led her to the loft, marveling at how much it looked just like the one in her dream. The foyer was large and there was a beautiful braided rug placed in the center of the floor space. She proceeded to the expansive master bedroom and it was exactly how she imagined it would be. It had three large floor-to-ceiling windows that filled the room with light, as well as a skylight. Mac imagined herself lying on a queen-sized bed beneath the skylight, looking up at the night sky and counting the stars.

The fireplace was even more magnificent than her mind had conjured up with its intricately carved oak mantel. She was already planning on filling the mantel with her favorite pictures, until she realized the only pictures she had were the ones that had been in her wallet and they were too small to frame. The thought saddened her until she remembered Harm had some of the same ones. 'Maybe he will let me take some of them and make copies,' she thought hopefully.

She proceeded slowly to the adjoining master bath. Just like every other room, it was clad with a hardwood floor, only in this room the planks were wider than in the other rooms, giving it more of an antique feel. There was a beautiful oak vanity with a large oval mirror and two large cabinets – one on each side. Her eyes then settled on the claw foot bathtub. It was bigger than the one in her dream… big enough for two. She stood there leaning against the door. It was easy to imagine being surrounded by warm water, strawberry scented bubbles, and totally enveloped in the arms of one handsome, naval aviator, as they both settled back to relax and peer out the large arched window that looked out on to the park and surrounding lake area. She closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh. 'If only,' she thought before walking back into the bedroom.

She walked over to the windows and rested against the frame, looking out the massive windows. She opened the small-paned glass French doors and stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking the back yard. That's when she spotted it… the rose garden, just like in her dream.

She smiled and hugged herself, thinking about the first time she had met Harm in the White House Rose Garden. Suddenly, it hit her. She wanted to rent this house that was a given, but it would mean leaving Harm and that thought made her sad. She would miss him terribly. Her heart ached just thinking about it.

Mac stood out there contemplating what to do for a good ten minutes according to her inner clock, but there was nothing to think about really. This _was _her dream house, and she was not going to give it up. She couldn't… she was destined to be here - of that she was certain.

She went back inside and sought out Mrs. Curtis to tell her she would rent the house with option to buy if that was okay.

Mrs. Curtis was just coming up the basement stairs as Mac approached. "I love this house, Mrs. Curtis. It's as though it was put here just for me and I was meant to find it. I can't explain it, and it may sound silly, but I know I belong here. I would love to rent it and hopefully buy it soon. Would this offer be something that you are willing to consider?"

"Sarah, the minute I saw you standing outside and looking at this house, I somehow knew it was meant for you and no one else. I can't explain it either, but you and this house belong together. I know you will take good care of it. So, yes if you are interested, I think that arrangement will be just fine. I want _you_ to have your dream house, and I want to know that our house will be in good hands and well cared for."

Mac was so overcome she couldn't speak as the tears ran down her cheeks. Mrs. Curtis smiled softly, extending her arms to Mac who immediately fell into her warm embrace. "Thank you, so much. You have made me so happy," Mac stammered through her tears.

"Good, then let's dry those tears, shall we?" Mrs. Curtis offered.

"Okay." Mac smiled brightly.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes before agreeing to meet again the following day to sign all the necessary paperwork. They exchanged pleasantries and Mac was on her way again.

She was filled with mixed emotions. She was happy to have found the home of her dreams, and sad because in finding the house… it meant leaving Harm.

'Oh for heavens sake, suck it up, Marine. Did you think you could stay there forever? Well you can't… it's time to move out and move on. You know it and I'm sure Harm knows it too,' she mused.

She drove back to the loft, thinking all she had to do now was tell him her good news about finding someplace to live. So why wasn't she feeling happy about it?

Mac snorted. "Now that is a really stupid question, MacKenzie," she scolded herself. She knew only too well why she wasn't happy about it. "This house, as beautiful and breathtaking as it is, is missing the main ingredient… the one thing that would make it a home," she murmured sadly, again remembering her dream and thinking about the children she saw playing happily in the backyard with their dog, and the daddy they ran to. It simply didn't include… Harm. She rubbed her encased hand distractedly over her flat, empty belly. That's when it hit her.

Suddenly she remembered a part of her dream that she had forgotten until now. When she was looking out that bedroom window at the children playing and Harm approached them she had been rubbing her belly just like she was now, only then her belly wasn't flat and empty. It was round and full. "I was pregnant, a baby… Harm's baby was growing in my womb," Mac whispered longingly inside the otherwise silent car.

She smiled. Maybe her dream and this house was more than coincidence. Maybe it was an omen… a foretelling of what was to come… a look into her future perhaps.

"Well, Sarah, looks like it's something you are going to have to figure out for yourself," she spoke aloud, smile still in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 3

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Rock Creek Park  
Washington, DC  
2:56 PM**

Mac pulled her 'vette into a parking spot close to where she and the Roberts had agreed to meet. She had already spotted them near a huge oak tree, sitting on a blanket, surrounded by various plates, cups, a birthday cake, as well as other delicacies. The tree served as their protection from the bright sunshine. Little AJ was eagerly watching the parking lot, impatiently waiting for all his party guests to arrive. Mac knew the moment he spotted her and smiled.

She chuckled as she watched Little AJ wriggle out of his father's arms and run towards her as fast as his little chubby legs would carry him. Mac turned off the ignition, removed the key, and jumped quickly out of the car, anxious to get to her favorite little man who rushed to her like a whirlwind.

"Auntie Mac! Auntie Mac!" Little AJ screamed, holding his arms wide open. "You came!"

Mac laughed as she got down on her knees to welcome him midway. When his body crashed into hers full force, she was pleasantly surprised by how little pain she felt compared to a couple of days ago. "Happy Birthday, AJ," Mac said softly into his blonde hair, hugging him close to her. She sweetly kissed his forehead before letting go of him.

"Auntie Mac, I'm two now," he told her excitedly, holding two of his little fingers in front of her face. "I'm biiiiiiiiggggg boy now," he squealed proudly with a bright grin on his face that reached from ear to ear.

Mac laughed, giving his tummy a little poke before ruffling his hair. "I know, AJ. You sure are. You are really old now," she told him using a disguised voice that made him giggle. "Why don't you get your present out of my car while I go over and say 'hi' to your parents?"

Little AJ's eyes got wider and his grin brighter, if that was even possible. "You got me pr'sen?"

"Of course, silly-willy! You don't think I would forget something as important as a gift for the birthday boy, do you? Look," Mac exclaimed smiling, pointing her head towards her car.

It was then that Little AJ realized Mac hadn't come alone. "Woooowww, Granma!" Little AJ screamed, running quickly towards Mac's 'vette, where Grams was slowly and carefully getting out of the car, cursing under her breath the entire time. "Granma!"

Grandma Sarah sighed audibly the minute she had peeled herself from the car and was now standing on her own two feet. "This car is ridiculous," she murmured to herself.

"Granma, Granma!" Little AJ kept on screaming and as soon as he'd reached her, he wrapped his chubby arms around her legs. "You came to my party, too," he said delighted.

Grandma Sarah laughed as she lifted Little AJ into her arms. "Of course I came. I wouldn't dare go back home before my newest little friend celebrated his very important second birthday." She held him in front of her. "Let me look at you," she told him as AJ grinned brightly at her. "Wow, you really are a big boy now."

Little AJ was beaming from ear to ear. "Yes, I am!"

"Phew, and you're a little too heavy for me." Grams put AJ back on the ground. He immediately grabbed her by the hand to take her back to the others. "Come, let's go Granma… see my big birf'day cake 'n candles. It's yummy choc'late."

"Okay, sweetheart. You lead the way," Grams responded, laughing as they approached Mac who came to meet them.

"Whoa, easy does it, little one. This lady is way too old to be running, especially after riding in that shoebox over there that some people insist on calling a car," she said, pointing to Mac's corvette.

"Grams?" Mac questioned, wanting to know what that comment was all about.

"Well, dear. To be honest, I, for the life of me, cannot imagine why anyone would want to fall into a car only to sit so low that your backside is almost on the ground with your legs stretched out in front of you. Good gracious! You have to admit that it is not the most comfortable of positions, at least not to a woman of my age."

"I'm so sorry, Grams. I never even stopped to realize how uncomfortable you might be riding in my car. You should have said something and we could have taken a cab.

"No, no, dear. Please, don't fret. I'm fine for now, but you should really consider buying something more comfortable and more family oriented someday."

Mac smiled. "Well, maybe someday, if it becomes necessary. But I have to admit… I really love my car."

"Hhhuuummmmm. I remember when Harm had his corvette. He loved it, too. He said it was the power… the freedom… the speed… riding with the top down. I never understood it. What is it with you young people and sports cars?" Grams asked.

Mac didn't know how to answer because her reasons were exactly the same as Harm's had been, so she chose not to say anything. She looked down at her adorable godson and gently ruffled Little AJ's hair as he watched the two adults intently.

Little AJ took this opportunity to contribute his two cents to the conversation he had just heard. "Vvvvrrrrroooommmmm…," he screamed as he ran circles around Grams and Mac, pretending to be driving a racing car.

Grams and Mac watched as he zoomed around them. "Me like Auntie Mac's car, goes vvvvvrrrooommm."

They laughed whole-heartedly at Little AJ's performance.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Mac chortled, looking at Grams.

"Yes, it does," Grams answered AJ as she looked down at him. "But it is not good for little one's like you or for her children…," she said, pointing at Mac, "… my future great grandchildren someday." Not meaning to say the last comment aloud, she instantly looked over at Mac who was looking the other way towards Harriet and Bud. 'Good,' she thought. 'She didn't hear me.'

Unknown to Grandma Sarah, Mac had heard her and was totally dumbfounded. She didn't know how to react or what to say, so she pretended not to hear. 'What had brought that on? Why would she even think that,' she wondered as she again remembered the part of her dream where she was softly caressing her well-formed womb. Mac wasn't able to ponder the statement any longer as the Roberts were approaching her and Grams.

"Mrs. Rabb… ah… er Grams," the Roberts responded in unity, still finding it difficult to drop the Mrs. Rabb. "We thought you had left already." They had walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well, I was supposed to, but I just couldn't go before this little guy's second birthday party," Grams said, still holding on to AJ's hand. "I hope you don't mind that I invited myself."

"Yahhhhhhhhhh, Granma come my party," AJ screeched, patting his little chest.

"Of course we don't mind," Harriet replied. "I am very glad you decided to stay and I know I'm not the only one who feels that way," she concluded smiling, looking down at her son who was looking up adoringly at Grams.

"Well, I hope my grandson will be just as happy that I'm still here as this little guy, otherwise I might find myself on the street and knocking on your door asking for asylum."

Everyone laughed at Grandma's comment. "You're welcome… any time, Grams," Harriet assured. "But I'm sure your grandson is going to be very happy that you're still around when he gets back." Harriet then turned her gaze to Mac. "Guess that means your secret went further than us."

"Yeah, I promised not to tell Harm, either," Mac responded glad for the distraction. "Why don't we go find a place on the bench?"

Once they were seated the adults continued their small talk while AJ and his friends ran around, playing games and asking when it would be time to eat the cake. Harriet patiently explained that they would have cake as soon as everyone arrived.

"Unca Harm, too," AJ asked, looking over at Mac.

"I certainly hope so, sweetie. Why don't we wait a little bit longer before we cut the cake and maybe he will be here by then, okay?"

"Okay, Auntie Mac," AJ responded before running off to rejoin his friends.

"I wish I had a fraction of that energy," Grams said, looking at the running children.

"You and me both," Harriet responded, shaking her head.

Mac rummaged through some of the bags that Harriet had brought and found Pin the Tail on the Donkey. "Goody," she shrieked. "Okay, kids… how about we play a game?"

All the kids ran over excitedly as Mac pinned the donkey poster to a nearby tree.

"Do we get a p'ize?" one of AJ's playmates asked enthusiastically.

Harriet was quick to answer as Mac was still rummaging around the bags. "Yes, you sure do. What would be the point in winning with no price, right?" she replied, pointing Mac in the direction of several grab bags.

"Okay, now, whoever comes closest to pinning the tail where it should be wins," Mac explained.

"Me first, me first," Little AJ begged, jumping up and down.

"Well," Mac replied, "normally we let our guests go first, but since it is your birthday, I guess you can go first this time."

Mac blindfolded AJ and handed him the pin with the donkey tail. She then proceeded to spin him around several times before pointing him in the direction of the tree and the target. "Okay, AJ, let's see what you can do."

AJ approached the tree and placed the pin on the donkey's hind leg. He quickly removed the blindfold. "How'd I do?" he asked, looking at the donkey.

"Not bad, kiddo," Mac told him sweetly. "Who's next?" she asked. Just then her cell phone rang. Mac reached for it as Harriet heard it ring and came running to take over the game.

Mac was in such a hurry to answer that she never looked to see who it was. "Hello!"

Mac quickly bristled and was hesitant to say anything in front of everyone, but this call was definitely important, so she quickly walked towards the parking lot before saying anything else. Her sudden change in mood was not wasted on Grams or Harriet. Both of them picked up on it immediately, and in turn looked at each other questioningly.

"What was that about?" Harriet asked confused, her eyes never leaving her friend.

"I'm not sure," Grandma Sarah replied worriedly, still watching Mac. "But something is definitely wrong. She was already tense and distracted when she got back home around noon. She tried to hide it, but I could see that she had been crying. She brought us something for lunch, but barely ate anything. She kept moving the food around her plate."

"If Mac is neglecting food then something is definitely wrong," Harriet concluded, quickly turning to look at the children when she heard screaming. She heaved a sigh of relief when she discovered that the children were still playing and everything was fine. "When she arrived, I sensed she was trying to hide something. Guess I wasn't wrong after all."

"No, I don't think you were wrong," Grandma Sarah agreed while they both continued to watch Mac pacing around the parking lot.

x

"I'm glad you returned my call, although I have to admit I really am surprised you did it so quickly," Mac continued. "Exactly what the heck is going on here? What has happened to the money in my account and why are my credit cards maxed out?" Mac knew she was ranting, but she couldn't stop herself. "And most important… how the hell did it happen?"

Mac was still in shock, to say the least, after discovering that most of her money had completely disappeared. She became aware of it after she'd left Marcello's restaurant. She stopped at the ATM that was nearby to withdraw some money, hoping to buy a few things for her new home. She tried her bankcard first to no avail. Her account was overdrawn and put on hold.

She was surprised, but not overly concerned at that juncture. Obviously, it was a mistake of some sort that she would address first chance she got. She then tried her credit card. When that came back rejected… she now knew something was definitely wrong and it couldn't just be a simple mistake.

That was when she had made the call to the bank, only to be informed that her account adviser was at lunch and would have to get back to her.

Mac was now pacing up and down the parking lot, listening to what was being said and getting more irritated with each passing minute. "You're kidding, right? I certainly didn't authorize any pay out!" She groaned, answering the next question. "Mr. Thompson, like I already stated quite clearly, I tried to use both my bankcard and my credit cards at the ATM, so I guess that answers your question as to whether my cards were lost or stolen." 'Idiot,' she silently added to herself.

She continued to listen, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, Mr. Thompson. Nobody was…," Mac started to say as a wave of fear crept along her spine, causing her to shiver while she felt a bout of nausea as her stomach knotted. 'Oh my God,' she thought. "…able to get possession of my cards," she concluded quietly, but she now knew exactly what had transpired.

Mac realized if she spoke now it would be in anger and haste. Though she needed an answer, she recognized that this was not the time or the place to get into it. "I'm sorry but I can't do this right now. I'm at my godson's birthday party and I don't want to spoil it for him. I will have to get back to you. Can I call you back later?" Mac listened to the answer before letting out a breath. "Okay, got it. We'll talk in a while. Thank you." She hung up without saying another word and tried to calm herself down.

"That no good, low-life, son of a bitch," she murmured to herself. She couldn't believe that he would do something like this to her. Mac took several deep breaths before attempting to get back to the others.

Content that she was somewhat back in control, she turned quickly and smacked right into…

"Harm!"


	4. Chapter 4

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 4

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

She was never happier to see him than she was at that very minute.

Little AJ, who had spotted Harm the minute he arrived, started running towards him. "Unca Harm, Unca Harm. You came!" AJ proclaimed, hurling himself at his godfather.

Before he was able to say anything to Mac, Harm turned his attention to his godson. "Of course, tiger. I promised, didn't I?" he told AJ, picking him up and swinging him over his head. "Did I miss anything?" Harm asked, putting AJ back down on the ground without taking his eyes off Mac for even one second.

"We was pl'yin with Auntie Mac," AJ explained to his uncle.

"Oh, I see. And was she playing fair?" Harm teased, still keeping his eyes on Mac who by this time was feeling the scrutiny of his gaze. He desperately needed to talk to her. "AJ, Uncle Harm needs to talk to your Auntie Mac for a few minutes. So why don't you go back to the game and all your friends. Okay, buddy?"

"Okay. But just for a min'it, we have cake soon," AJ yelled as he ran back to the others.

Harm smiled and slowly walked back to where Mac was standing, looking down pensively at the ground. Before he could say anything, Mac spoke quietly. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it… I think. What the hell is going on?"

Tears immediately filled Mac's eyes and Harm was sorry he had raised his voice. "Hey," he softly said, opening his arms to her and she immediately fell into his warm embrace. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it now. Whatever it is, we will deal with it together, Mac." He gently took her sunglasses off to dry her tears with his thumbs. "No more tears now, okay? He doesn't deserve one single tear drop," Harm told her, letting her know he had already figured out exactly what happened.

"Thank you, Harm. Not just for this, but for everything."

Harm smiled lovingly. "What do you say we go have some cake, Marine?"

"Ah gee, Sailor, you say the sweetest things," Mac snickered. "Come on. Let's get your gift for AJ out of my car. Since I didn't know if you could make it, I thought I should wait before giving it to him. By the way… what are you doing here? When we spoke yesterday, you made it sound like the chances of your getting here on time were pretty slim."

Harm gave her his famous flyboy grin… the one she loved so much. "A plane needed to be transferred to Andrews… I offered… the CAG agreed… et voila, here I am." He grinned self-satisfactorily.

Mac gave him the wrapped present and smiled at him, a smile that barely reached her eyes. Then she got serious again. "Harm."

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you," she told him quietly.

Harm immediately took her in his arms. "I missed you too, Sarah," he echoed softly, kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Mac nodded her head. "Now that you're here, I will be," she told him truthfully.

"Good," Harm responded. "Come on." Harm grabbed her hand and together they walked back to the party.

They got back just in time to see Little AJ win the Pin the Tail on the Donkey game.

"I win, I win," he hollered, spinning around in circles.

"Way to go, AJ," Harm bellowed, giving Little AJ the thumbs up before walking over to his grandmother, giving her a big bear hug. "Hi, Grams. Seeing you here is such a wonderful surprise."

Grams returned his hug. "Hello, Harm. I hope you don't mind that I extended my vacation a little bit."

Harm laughed. "You are kidding, right? I felt so bad that I had to leave town after we barely had time together to enjoy your vacation. I'm so happy to see you stayed and I hope you plan on staying a few more days."

"I'm planning on it, dear."

Mac looked on smiling, then turned her attention to her godson. "Great job, sweetie," she said in turn to Little AJ. Though her heart was heavy and her head was full of so many unpleasant thoughts, she vowed to enjoy herself and not spoil AJ's big day.

"Can we have cake now?" AJ asked looking up at his mother.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here so, yes… we can have cake now," Harriet responded already walking over to the cake. She lit the two candles and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' - much to AJ's delight.

"Okay, AJ, time to blow out the candles," Bud instructed, watching his son with a grin from ear to ear.

AJ took a big breath as he leaned over the table and blew as hard as he could. The candles were extinguished as everyone clapped, whistled, and hollered. AJ was beaming as he looked at everyone with his little hands up in the air. "I done good," he bellowed.

Everyone laughed at the sweet, little guy as he then stuck his finger into the frosting and immediately shoved it in his mouth, getting some of the sweet concoction on his nose in the process. "Yummy."

Mac got to him before he had time to wipe it off. She delicately kissed his nose, licking off the dab of frosting as AJ threw his little arms lovingly around his aunt's neck. "You're right, AJ… it is yummy," Mac whispered into his little ear.

"I luv you, Auntie Mac."

"I love you, too, honey."

Harm watched dreamily, completely enthralled at the scene in front of him. His thoughts immediately went to what it would be like with his children… her children… their children.

"Harm… HARM... earth to Flyboy!" Mac crooned.

Harm shook his head, clearing his thoughts and came back to the present. "What?" he asked.

"Cake?" Mac responded holding out a dish to him. "Where were you just now, Sailor? Someplace nice, I hope."

"Yeah… someplace really nice," he answered smiling, accepting the dish from her.

Their repartee was interrupted at that point as a pair of tiny arms wrapped around Harm's legs. "T'ank you, Unca Harm," AJ yelled, holding up the model yellow bi-plane. "Jus' like Sarah," he exclaimed smiling sweetly.

"That's right, buddy. But that is only part of your gift. The other part is a ride in Sarah if it is okay with your mommy and daddy," Harm stated, looking over at Harriet and Bud for their approval.

AJ's eyes opened wide in wonder. "Ohhhhhhhhhh… can I, can I? Mommy… Daddy... Can I go with Unca Harm in Sarah? P'ease… p'ease. Me wanna fly." All eyes were suddenly on Harriet and Bud who had yet to give an answer.

Mac put her hand on Harm's arm, thinking that he probably should have talked to Harriet and Bud before mentioning anything to Little AJ. Harm knew it also and started to feel uncomfortable about not being a little more discreet.

Bud and Harriet had conversed with merely a look. "Sir," Bud responded. "I… we think it would be just fine for you to take AJ up in Sarah. He will have a great time."

Harm quickly let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Great, thanks. Hear that, AJ? We can go flying."

"Now?" Little AJ asked eagerly.

"Well, we can't go right now, but we will go very soon. I promise."

"Okay, I be ready."

Mac rubbed Harm's back, thankful that it had all worked out successfully. "What do you say we take a little walk?" she asked him.

"Do you think it's okay to just take off?" Harm questioned.

"We're not taking off… just taking a walk. We'll be back."

"Okay. Let's," Harm said as he grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction of the lake.

Harriet and Grams shared a look as they watched Harm and Mac walked off holding hands. "They look so good together, and they are so right for each other. I really do hope they figure it out and get it right soon. I don't think I have ever seen two people more dedicated to each other than those two. And the way they take care of each other is really remarkable...," Harriet said out loud.

"Amen to that," Grams responded with her hands clasped together and eyes raised to the sky. "But they are two of the most stubbornness people I have ever met."

Harriet laughed. "Ain't that the truth."

Their conversation was interrupted by a chorus of excited little voices asking for ice cream to go along with their cake.

"Okay, I'm coming, you guys," Harriet called after them, quickly running off to get the ice cream out of the cooler.

X

They walked along silently for a little while. Harm, knowing Mac as well as he did, sensed a slight tension in her as they neared the lake.

He stopped and looked at her intently. "Mac, what's on your mind?"

"Can we sit down for a moment, please?"

"Sure," Harm agreed as they found a place to sit right on the edge of the lake, with a view of the ducks enjoying themselves bathing in the bright sunshine. "Now, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

The bench was positioned beneath a big, old oak tree that cloaked the area from the sun, enabling Mac to remove her sunglasses. She wanted Harm to see her eyes clearly without being shrouded, enabling them both to see each other's emotions without hindrance. She sighed, looking down at her hands that were sitting on her lap. "I still don't have all the details, but I guess in the end I really don't need them." She took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "Mic has cleaned me out."

"How?" Harm asked questioningly. He wasn't surprised by her explanation as he had already fit the pieces together after over-hearing the phone conversation earlier.

"Well, when we got engaged, we decided to open a joint checking account and credit card. This way we would both have the ability to make deposits or withdrawals for wedding needs if one of us was out of town."

"Mac…."

"I know… very stupid, but please don't rub it in. At least not now," Mac pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I didn't mean to be insensitive, but…."

"Yeah…," Mac acknowledge, sighing heavily. "Anyway, I went to the ATM today and found out that there was no money in the account and the credit card had been maxed as well."

"About how much are we talking here?" Harm wanted to know.

"Close to ten thousand," she replied sadly. "Thank God I kept something in my savings account. At least I'm not completely destitute." She grinned, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"What about your insurance?"

Mac shrugged. "As long as they don't have a report from the police, they won't pay a cent. Only God knows how long that will take."

Harm rubbed his hands over his head. "That no-good, low-life son of a bitch."

Mac laughed and put her head on his shoulder for just a second. "My saying exactly."

"Have you any idea why he did it?"

Mac shook her head. "No, I don't have a clue. All I do know is that he took most of the money out a day before our engagement party. According to my account adviser, Mr. Thompson, the activity on the credit card shows several withdrawals over the last two weeks before the engagement party." She looked out over the water and sighed. "I wonder how he was going to explain that one to me. I mean, he had to realize that I would find out sooner or later. It's certainly a strange way of starting a life together, don't you think?"

"Sounds like he was obviously in some sort of financial trouble and now he has one angry Marine on his six," Harm replied, placing his arm softly over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "What are you going to do?"

Mac closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she enjoyed Harm's closeness. "I'm not sure. I am definitely going to try and hunt him down, but my gut feeling is telling me that the money is long gone and I'll never see it again."

Harm kissed the top of her head and, for a moment, they sat enjoying the quietness around them. "Well, look at it this way… at least he is out of your life. Everything will be okay, Mac. I know it will," he promised her. A reply from Mac was unnecessary, she knew he was right… he always was. "If you need money for anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask me. Whatever you need is yours. I mean it, Mac."

Mac's eyes filled with tears she fought to keep back. "I know you mean it, Harm. Thank you." She didn't say more at the moment for fear of totally breaking down.

Harm knew she needed a little time, so they just sat there enjoying their surroundings and just being together. Harm started to let his eyes wander over the property in front of him. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is… ummm… and seeing as how you mentioned it," she started to say. She really hadn't planned on telling him just yet, but he had a right to know. "There is something else I have to tell you."

Harm looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You remember when I told you that it was time for me to find somewhere to live?"

"Yeah, you mentioned it when we talked on the phone a few days ago," Harm answered quietly. The conversation didn't surprise him and deep down he knew she would be leaving his apartment at some point, but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. He wanted to keep her all to himself for just a little while longer. "Does that mean you found something? I hadn't realized you already started to look," he concluded, sounding a little disappointed.

"I wasn't exactly looking. It sort of found me," Mac explained quietly. Harm thought he could hear a tinge of disappointment in her voice. One look into her eyes was enough for him to see the truth.

'Guess I'm not the only one having a problem getting used to the idea,' Harm thought before asking, "how so?" He was intrigued by her comment.

"I decided to go to Marcello's this afternoon to get take-out for Grams and me when I saw it. It's actually right over there," Mac told him, pointing over to the other side of the lake. "Mrs. Curtis, the owner, is a lovely woman. She and her husband are moving to Florida to be closer to their children. She agreed to let me rent it with the option to buy when I was ready."

Harm let his eyes wander over to the other side of the lake where Mac pointed and detected a little house that was nestled among the trees. "You mean the one right there?" he asked, pointing to it. When Mac nodded, he added, "it looks beautiful from here."

"Oh, Harm… it's incredible… it's my dream house," Mac told him wistfully and proceeded to tell him everything about the house, down to the smallest details.

Harm caught the dreamy expression on her face while listening to each and every word she spoke. And as much as he wanted to dissuade her from leaving just yet, he knew he couldn't. This was something she had to have and he couldn't refuse her anything - even if it hurt him in the process. One thing was for sure, even though they wouldn't be living under the same roof anymore, they would remain close. He would make certain of that.

"That's great, Mac," he told her, pretending to be happy. "I can't wait to see it. I'm the first one who gets the grand tour, right?"

"You're the first person I told about this house and I promise you'll be the first person who gets the first grand tour," Mac promised while she looked deeply into his eyes. For a short moment, they merely sat without speaking until she broke the silence with a few whispered words. "So… you are okay with my leaving?"

Harm took a deep breath. "If that is what you want," he offered.

"That's not what I asked, counselor," Mac replied quietly before biting on her lower lip. "I asked if you were okay with it."

Harm looked into Mac's eyes. "If this is what you want. If it is what makes you happy, then yes, I am okay with it. But it doesn't mean I have to like it," he grinned. Then he got serious again, his eyes never leaving hers. Harm raised his right hand and gently put it against Mac's left cheek, softly caressing it. "And I guess I'm not the only one feeling like this," he told her in a whisper as the look in her eyes spoke volumes for him.

Mac was relieved that he opted to let her go as graciously as possible, even though he didn't like it. In a selfish way, she was glad he had some reservations because it gave her hope… hope for them.

He was definitely right, though. He wasn't the only one feeling distressed about her new living arrangements. Mac hesitantly responded with a smile as she placed her left hand above his. Turning her head, she planted a soft, tender kiss on the palm of his hand before she squeezed it gently and let go.

She started to chuckle and Harm looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? What's so funny?"

Mac shrugged her shoulders. "I was just thinking about the Admiral. He will definitely be delighted about my news."

"How come? Has he said something?"

Mac snorted. "He asked me about it this morning when I was in the office to get your present for Little AJ. I think he actually tried to tell me in a roundabout way to find a place of my own as soon as possible."

Her answer didn't come as a surprise. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were confronted about their living arrangements and the regulations. 'Guess the Admiral found a good opportunity to confront her with it,' Harm thought to himself disappointedly.

Mac, who wanted to change the subject, was about to ask if he wanted to go and see the house when her cell phone rang. Mac groaned. "Excuse me," she said taking the call. "Hello!"

"Yes, this is she."

Harm sensed her discomfort and gathered that something had happened. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

Mac held up her encased hand, motioning for him to wait. "Yes, Lieutenant Hoyle, I'll be right there," she said and hung up. "That was the police department. They want to talk with me about the explosion."


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy weekend everyone!_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to send me your reviews. I'm glad you like the second chapter so far. Hope the same goes for part 5… here it is. Enjoy!_

x

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 5

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm and Mac quickly made their way back to the party to make their apologies and explain why they had to leave. They found the party winding down as Harriet was in the midst of attempting to line up the children who appeared to have more chocolate cake and ice cream _on_ them rather than _in_ them. "Oh my goodness," she said. "Your parents are going to kill me. Look at all of you. What a mess," she concluded smiling.

Mac felt bad that she couldn't stay and help Harriet clean up the kids, but Grams had jumped right in to lend a hand.

Harm and Mac didn't know how long they would be tied up, so they asked Harriet and Bud if they wouldn't mind driving Grams back to the loft. They were more than happy to oblige. They actually offered to take her home with them, but she preferred to go back to Harm's so she could put her feet up, relax and maybe even take a little nap.

After their final goodbyes, both got in their own cars and made their way to the police station.

x

**Metropolitan Police Department**

**Second District Station**

**Washington, DC**

**5:24 PM**

Harm and Mac arrived at the police station together, finding places to park near the front door. They got out of their cars and made their way up the stairs to the entryway. Harm's hand automatically went to the small of her back as they walked, giving Mac a much needed sense of strength and support. She smiled thinking how even the smallest gesture, when coming from Harm, could be so meaningful.

The officer who had called her earlier hadn't divulged any information over the phone. His conversation centered around the fact that her presence was required at the station. Harm could feel the tension and apprehension rolling off of Mac as she stiffened the minute they reached the door. He had to admit that he was just as worried and curious over what this meeting was all about.

Ever the gentleman, Harm opened the entrance door, letting Mac precede him in. They walked the short corridor to the 'office', where they were immediately accosted by the loud and chaotic sounds of ringing phones, humming computers, whizzing printers, and people screaming in order to be heard over the din.

Since Harm had been here before, he led Mac through the expansive room, knowing exactly where to find Lieutenant Richard Hoyle. They stopped in front of two desks. The desk on the right was occupied by a young officer named Lieutenant Jennifer Sullivan. She was currently busy questioning an elderly, agitated man, while the desk on the left was home to Lieutenant Hoyle, who was finishing up a phone conversation. The minute he put the phone down he turned his attention to Harm and Mac.

"Commander Rabb," he said enthusiastically as he got up from his chair, extending his hand first to Harm and then to Mac. "And I assume you must be Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Nice to finally meet you, Colonel. I just wish it were under better circumstances," the lieutenant replied, giving Mac a little smile. "Why don't we take this someplace a little more private so we can talk without any interruptions," he offered, taking a file from his desk before leading Harm and Mac to a room at the end of the office.

Mac glanced at the plate that read interrogation room on the door and looked worriedly at Harm. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and entered the room close behind Mac and Lieutenant Hoyle.

x

"Please take a seat," the lieutenant said, pointing at the two folding chairs in front of a desk in the middle of the room. Harm had closed the door behind him and then took a seat right next to Mac. She immediately reached out to hold his hand, needing the support that the physical connection supplied.

Lieutenant Hoyle took his place on the other side of the desk and opened the folder in front of him. "Okay, first of all, I want to thank you for making it in so soon and I'm terribly sorry that we couldn't divulge any information before now. But I presume, being lawyers, you know how things work."

Mac looked at Harm before turning her gaze to the lieutenant. "I guess that means it wasn't an accident."

"Yes, Colonel, I'm sorry to say, you're right, it wasn't an accident," Lieutenant Hoyle responded, letting his eyes roam between her and Harm. "Once the entire scene was investigated and scrutinized thoroughly, we have concluded without any doubts that the explosion was definitely planned and not accidental."

"What exactly did you find?" Harm asked, straightening his posture as his lawyer instincts kicked in after fully digesting the news. "And more importantly, what does this have to do with Mac - I mean, Colonel MacKenzie?"

Lieutenant Hoyle cleared his throat, looking straight at Harm. "That's why you and Colonel MacKenzie are here, Commander." He took a picture out of his file to put it down in front of Mac. "Do you know this man, Colonel?"

"No," Mac answered assuredly shaking her head to substantiate her response, never diverting her gaze from the picture. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen this man before."

Harm leaned over to take a look at the picture. It was of a man in his mid-thirties Harm gathered, Caucasian with short dark brown hair, green eyes and a little scar over his upper lip. The man didn't look familiar to Harm either. 'Who is this man, and what does he have to do with Mac?' Harm asked himself.

"Are you sure, Colonel? You answered awfully quick. Maybe you've seen him briefly or in passing and just don't remember."

Mac finally raised her eyes only to meet the intense gaze of the police officer. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but as I've already stated, I have never seen this man before. Who is he?"

Lieutenant Hoyle picked up the picture from the table and placed it back into his file. "Colonel, have you ever heard of Giuseppe Lombardi?"

Mac gasped feeling a little astonished, looking first at Harm and then at Hoyle.

"Of course, who hasn't? He is the head of one of the biggest mafia families out there. Aren't their so-called businesses scattered around the US and Europe, predominantly Italy, Germany and Russia?"

"Yes, this is true. They are also very busy at the moment building up their so-called business in Asia. They also have a few restaurants, and, of course, the meat exporting, gambling, drugs, arms trade, smuggling, and money laundering that all appear to be very high on their list of priorities."

"This is pretty much common knowledge, but what exactly has any of this to do with the explosion, Lieutenant?" Harm asked, unable to put the pieces together on his own. "Are you telling us that the mafia is behind the explosion?" he asked chuckling, but turned serious and tense when he saw the look in the officer's eyes. Harm rubbed his hand across his brow as he attempted to comprehend what he was hearing.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Commander." Lieutenant Hoyle opened the folder again, retrieving the picture and held it up to Mac and Harm. "This, Commander, Colonel, is Giovanni Lombardi the third. He is a great-nephew of the big boss, Giuseppe Lombardi and definitely the blackest sheep of the family. He worked for his great-uncle until he screwed up a big operation he was in charge of. His punishment was being banned from the 'family business' as well as from the family itself. He attempted a try at restitution, working as a lawyer for the company while doing a little money laundering on the side. You might say he started over at the bottom, working his way up, endeavoring to prove his worth and get back into the good grace of the big boss. Unfortunately, things didn't work out as he planned and he panicked, tried to get himself out of trouble before the family and Giuseppe himself found out. He is still under investigation."

Mac sighed audibly and irritably took off her sunglasses, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "Lieutenant, I still don't get it. What has this…," she started to say, pointing to the picture Hoyle was still holding in front of her. "…this Giovanni Lombardi to do with the explosion of my apartment building?" For the life of her, she could not make a connection.

"So you really don't know him?" the lieutenant asked again, intending to dig deeper.

It was Harm's turn to speak up and by the tone in his voice and the look in his eye it left no doubt that he was not only annoyed, but also angry at Lieutenant Hoyle's interrogation tactics in regards to Mac. "Lieutenant Hoyle, the Colonel has stated quite plainly that she does not know this man. And I can't help but get the feeling that you are treating her as a suspect in the explosion, in which case, as her attorney, I am advising her to say nothing more."

Mac looked appreciatively at Harm for stepping in and coming to her defense, even though she was quite capable of speaking for herself.

Lieutenant Hoyle shook his head, giving Harm and Mac a smile. "No, don't worry Commander. Colonel Mackenzie is not a suspect in this case and she definitely doesn't need a lawyer."

"Then what the hell is this all about?" Harm asked, his voice getting louder, the hotter under the collar he got.

The officer looked down at the file on the desk and intertwined his hands in front of him, placing them on top of the papers that were scattered around him. "After sifting through every conceivable piece of evidence at the apartment building, it was revealed that the explosion was caused by a good sized self-made bomb armed with a timing fuse."

"Oh, my God," Mac breathed out, gripping Harm's hand firmly. She looked up at him worriedly, only to be greeted by the same fear reflecting in his eyes.

"We were even able to tell exactly where in the apartment building the bomb went off. According to the report, the bomb had been placed on the front side of the building… to be exact… on the second floor."

"WHAT?" Harm yelped, knowing exactly where this information was leading - Mac's door. "Lieutenant, are you telling us that the bomb went off in Mac's apartment?"

Lieutenant Hoyle took a deep breath. "Yes, Commander, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"And you're sure it was this… this… Mafioso," Harm asked pointing at the papers on the desk. After all the information he had just been fed and was in the process of digesting, he couldn't remember his name, but the picture was definitely branded on his mind. That was a face he would not forget anytime soon.

"Giovanni Lombardi the third, and yes, we're sure it was him," Lieutenant Hoyle explained solemnly, catching the questioning look in Harm's eyes as Mac went silent. "A couple literally ran into him moments before the bomb went off. He had run out of the building, nervously looking over his shoulder. They were able to give a detailed description to our sketch artist, who in turn provided us with a likeness. The little scar above his upper lip was the identifying factor. When we searched his apartment, we found the incriminating evidence that linked him to the crime scene."

"I don't believe this," Mac whispered shakily, unable to assimilate all the disturbing news. "I mean, what does this Lombardi-guy or the mafia have to do with me, and why would he plant a bomb in my apartment? I don't know him or anyone else in his family, nor have I had anything to do with a case or investigation that would involve them," Mac concluded wearily.

"Well, Colonel, I have to admit that Mr. Lombardi isn't a very talkative man, so getting information out of him was like pulling teeth. It is taking way too much time if you ask me," Hoyle explained with a rather grim smile. "He remains pretty close-mouthed. Lombardi is in big trouble, and he knows it. Therefore, he is not talking. He's failed the family yet again and he won't be getting any support from them. Not only that, but any leaks about the family business and he's a dead man… no matter what."

"Does that mean you still don't know why the bomb was set off in my building or in my apartment?" Mac asked interrupting the lieutenant's explanation.

"All we know for sure is that his partner in the law firm obviously borrowed a tidy sum of money from him over the past several months, and was unable to pay it back as agreed to. On top of that, three days before the explosion occurred, Lombardi discovered that this partner of his also embezzled a ton of money when he accepted a so-called delivery. Giovanni knew that if any one of the family members, especially Giuseppe, found out about his huge blunder by taking a partner and letting him in on the family business, his life would be a living hell. He attempted to give his untrustworthy partner a last chance… twenty-four hours to pay up. He couldn't and didn't… at least not the entire amount. Then the partner made the biggest mistake of his life by thinking he could alleviate the debt by blackmailing Lombardi with some piquant information he was more than willing to share with the FBI or CIA."

Lieutenant Hoyle stopped for a second to catch his breath and take a good look at the Commander and Colonel, who were engrossed in his lengthy tail and appeared to be following along.

"Please, Lieutenant, go on," Mac offered.

"Well, at this point, Mr. Lombardi was already in deep trouble with his family and the company. The last thing he needed was to have the FBI, CIA or any authority for that matter approach the family. He had to eliminate the threat… his partner and all the evidence. Unfortunately for him, it was his first attempt at bomb making and he'd underestimated its power, killing many more people than he'd planned to. Also, he obviously didn't know how to give himself more time to retreat from the crime-scene before the bomb would go off."

"Wow, your information is very thorough, considering the fact that Mr. Lombardi hasn't been forthcoming in offering you any information, Lieutenant," Harm threw in with a raised eyebrow.

Lieutenant Hoyle chuckled. "Yeah, we may have a lot of information already, but it did not come from Mr. Lombardi, Commander. As much as he is stoic and unresponsive, his partner is extremely talkative."

"So the incident was intentional, but choosing my apartment for the bomb was accidental because one of my neighbors worked with the mafia?" Mac was feeling as though she was a character in a movie, a really bad movie, worst than any nightmare could possibly be. Right now, all she wanted to do was leave this impersonal, cold, bare room and go home… to Harm's, crawl into his bed under the covers and right into his warm supporting arms- and stay there 'till this whole nightmare was over.

The sound of Lieutenant Hoyle's voice brought her back to the present. "No, choosing your apartment was not accidental, Colonel MacKenzie," he quickly corrected her misconception of what had taken place. He looked at her and then at Harm before looking into the mirror on the left side of the room.

They followed the lieutenant's gaze. 'We're being watched,' Harm and Mac thought simultaneously, but before they could say or ask anything, the lieutenant spoke again.

"Colonel, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but…," Lieutenant Hoyle started to explain, taking a deep breath before continuing, "… your fiancé, Michael Brumby, was Giovanni Lombardi's partner. The bomb was aimed at him."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey gang! I'm so sorry for the long delay when it comes to this story and that you haven't heard from me before. About two weeks ago I had to bring my grandma to the hospital, and let's just say they didn't have any good news for us. It's a tough time for me and my little family. Thankfully on Friday I was able to take her home with me and we hope she'll feel a little bit better soon and doesn't have to go back to the hospital. Please keep her in your prayers! Love, Michi_

_x  
_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 6

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

For a moment, the room became so eerily silent you could hear a pin drop.

From the minute Lieutenant Hoyle dropped the bombshell that Mic Brumby was apparently the target of the bomb that went off in Mac's apartment, Harm had his eyes trained on Mac. He was unable to gauge her reaction as she sat their stoically, her eyes riveted on the lieutenant's gaze. Harm was still perplexed over the shocking news. 'This can't be true,' he thought.

Harm was about to ask the officer if he'd heard right when Mac gave him a quick look. She shook her head smiling, moving several of the papers in front of her around the desk. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I think you have made a mistake. My fiancé… I mean my ex-fiancé… Mic never worked for this Lombardi's law firm. He had his firm called Brumby & Brumby," she explained. "I don't know who this guy is that came up with this implausible story, but it sure wasn't Mic."

She turned to look at Harm, who was still watching her intently and pacing nervously around the small room. His concern for her was evident and Mac couldn't help but notice. She became alarmed that he was even considering what the lieutenant said to be true. It couldn't be, could it? "Mic is back in Australia," she concluded, as she again looked at the lieutenant.

Lieutenant Hoyle inhaled deeply. He returned his gaze to the mirror on the left side of the room, letting it linger there for a few seconds. He looked at Mac and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Colonel," he uttered and that's when it finally dawned on her.

She quickly looked to her left, starring intensely at the mirror. "Tell me this is a joke," she retorted and stood up to move towards the mirror. Harm, who had come to the same conclusion, wasn't sure exactly whom she was speaking to… the lieutenant or the person that was obviously standing behind the mirror.

"That bloody son of a bitch," Harm swore to himself, but the look in the lieutenant's eyes told him he'd heard him loud and clear. Harm always knew Mic was a jerk, a jack-ass, a cretin that needed to be put in his place. But this? No, this was lower than low. He would not have thought him capable of doing something this despicable to Mac. 'How much lower can this guy possibly sink?' Harm wondered, still not wanting to believe it. He looked back at the mirror before sitting back down. 'This guy is worse than bubble gum stuck to your shoe.'

Mac was still looking straight into the mirror, seeing her angry, glaring eyes staring back at her. "Lieutenant, is there more? Or am I free to go?" she asked suddenly without turning around, clenching her fist by her side. The walls were starting to close in on her and she needed to get out of there quickly before she did something stupid.

Her question surprised Hoyle who immediately looked at Harm, who simply shrugged as an answer. Harm was a little taken aback at Mac's response as well. Lieutenant Hoyle cleared his throat. "Of course, Colonel, if there is nothing more you would like to know…," he started to say, looking at the mirror before he continued, "… or to clear up, then you're free to go."

Mac turned her head to look at the two men still sitting at the table in the middle of the room. "Lieutenant, if you don't want to process more paperwork for murder, you better hope that there is nothing I want to… clear up." Her anger was quite evident to both Harm and Hoyle - and also to the person behind the mirror… the subject of her anger.

Lieutenant Hoyle nodded in affirmation. "Understandable, Colonel," he said sympathetically, closing the file in front of him. "If you have any more questions, or if there is something you want to talk about, don't hesitate to call me. Here's my card," he replied, handing her his business card.

Mac took the card giving him a little smile. "Thank you, Lieutenant." Then she turned her gaze to Harm who got up from his chair. "Let's go home," she said softly. Harm clearly detected the tiredness in her voice.

He nodded. "Okay, Mac. Why don't you go to the car? There's something I would like to talk with Lieutenant Hoyle about."

"Harm…," Mac started to protest, but Harm held his hands up in front of him to stop her.

"It's okay, Mac. Don't worry. I just need a couple of minutes… honest."

Mac shrugged doubtfully. "Okay, I'll see you out front," she replied, holding her left hand out for Lieutenant Hoyle to take. "Thanks for everything, Lieutenant."

"You're quite welcome, Colonel."

"Bye." With that said, Mac quietly left the room without looking back.

*

Harm waited until the door shut behind her. He looked at Lieutenant Hoyle with fierce determination. "Get him in here," he said, and even before the officer could reply, the door opened again and there he was, the object of Harm's anger, standing just a few feet away from him in the company of another police officer.

"Rabb," Mic stated glumly. Harm was surprised to see just how shattered and broken the once robust Aussie looked.

Harm didn't care what Mic looked like. He did what his instincts told him to do; he grabbed Mic by his shirt collar and shoved him roughly against the closed door, his forearm pressing into Mic's neck. "You bloody son of a bitch!" Harm spit out angrily. "How the hell could you do this to her?"

Lieutenant Hoyle thought Harm should have some privacy. "That will be all, Jeffrey," he said, dismissing his young colleague before he could jump in to separate Harm and Mic.

"Yes, Sir," the young officer said and quickly left the room.

Mic's windpipe was being compromised by Harm's forearm and he was struggling to breath. Harm was so angry; he was relentless and wouldn't let up until he looked Mic in the eye and realized he had no fight left. Harm slowly eased up and took his arm from under Mic's chin. Mic staggered and took a deep breath. "Answer me, damn it!" Harm yelled. "How could you do this to the woman that you supposedly are in love with?"

Mic's head was lowered and he was completely subdued. "I don't know, mate. I got in too deep and didn't know what else to do. I panicked," Mic supplied remorsefully.

Harm stood there, hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Why didn't you talk to her, explain what was going on with you instead of completely draining the bank account and her credit card?"

"What was I supposed to say, Rabb? 'Sarah, luv, you know that law firm I started and that supposedly worked great? Well guess what?… I failed… again… and then I started to use it all as a fabrication. In the last few months I was actually working for the mob and I gambled away a large sum of their money and I can't pay it back'. That would have gone over real big, mate."

Harm was agitated. "Well… mate, it would have been better than deceiving her, stealing her money and getting her into debt. Do you have any idea what she is feeling right now? How did you end up like this?"

Mic had taken a seat on one of the chairs and had his hands clasped together in front of him on the table. "I know damn well how she feels right now. I was watching her.

If looks could kill, I would be dead. She couldn't possibly hate me any more than she does right now." He put his hands over his head. "How it happened, you ask? I don't know." He shrugged. "My own law firm was a bust. I couldn't get it off the ground. I had pretty much moved in with Mac and she was almost completely paying my way. I felt like a heel and I knew I had to find something. I tried to increase the little money I did have by going to a casino. Well, we all know how that worked out. I lost it all, so I asked for a line of credit, which they granted and I immediately exceeded it. That is when the owner, Lombardi, made me the offer to work for him and his law firm... to pay off my debt so to speak. I was in too deep to back out at that point, so I did it. I couldn't tell Mac, not then anyway, so I lied to her for months, and got myself in deeper and deeper."

"Didn't you have any idea who the hell you working for?" Harm asked.

"No, I honestly had never heard of him before. I had been working for him for a few weeks when I found out exactly who he was and what his specialty was, but by then it was too late. I was totally indebted to this guy… I couldn't quit. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. They were going to kill me so I panicked. Believe me, no one feels worse about it than I do. If I had it all to do over again… well let's just say things would be different. I never meant to hurt Sarah. You have to believe that. She didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry," Mic concluded.

Harm was surprised at Mic's despair. Though he was still furious, he couldn't push any more. Mic had admitted his wrong-doing and was completely despondent over it. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Brumby. You should be telling this to Mac."

"Tell her for me, Rabb, I can't face her. I am so ashamed of what I've done, and for what I've done to her. Tell her that, please. As soon as I get the chance, I'll pay her back every cent."

"Tell me one thing. Is that the reason why you snapped and physically hurt her that night? She swore to me that you had never hit or hurt her in any way before then."

Mic looked down at his feet sighing heavily, giving Harm a little nod. "I am so ashamed of myself and what I did. I totally and completely lost it… I couldn't control myself. My situation was so bleak, and I had no idea what to do about it. When she told me that she was breaking our engagement… I snapped. My worst fear had finally come true. I lost her and there was nothing, absolutely nothing I could do about it."

Harm was skeptical and the next words he heard really threw him.

"Rabb, I always thought she was too good for you, that you didn't appreciate her and took her for granted. You thought that she would always be there waiting… waiting until you got your head out of your six. I felt you were just stringing her along because you couldn't commit to her or to anyone for that matter. I have to admit that I was wrong. Well, wrong about some things. I still don't think you can commit, but I do believe you love her in ways I could never even dream of. You two have a connection that cannot be explained or denied. It exists and I've seen it. What I'm saying is…," Mic stopped to clear his throat and take a deep breath. "… what I'm saying is she belongs with you and you belong with her. I knew it when I asked Sarah to marry me and I know it now. I was a fool to think that she could ever love me the way that she loves you. I guess I thought my loving her would be enough for both of us, but it wasn't. And to add insult to injury, I stole from her. I hurt and degraded her." Mic looked at Harm pleadingly. "Take care of her, Rabb, and please try to express to her how truly sorry I am. I know I have no right to ask this of you after all I've done and all the hurt I've caused, but I am hoping that you will have pity on this poor fool and convey my message."

Harm was dumbfounded and left speechless at Mic's contriteness. The arrogant Aussie had been humbled. This confrontation held no smugness or cockiness. He took a few minutes to digest everything Mic had said. He opened his mouth to speak and found that it had gone completely dry. He swallowed hard several times before trying again. "I'm not making any promises, Brumby, because she may not listen – but I will try. God help me I don't know why because you really don't deserve it, but I will try."

"Thank you, mate. It appears that the better man won. You are a good man, Rabb."

With all that said, Brumby looked at Lieutenant Hoyle who nodded back saying, "I think we are done here." He got up and called for Jeffrey.

Jeffrey entered the room and escorted Mic out. Before leaving the room, Mic turned back to Harm. "Tell Sarah I really did love her." He turned his back before adding in a whisper, "goodbye, mate."

Harm and Lieutenant Hoyle exchanged a few words before Harm left the room and then the building. He found Mac leaning against his car waiting for him. He could tell by her demeanor that all was not well with his Marine. 'Understandable,' he thought. He sighed gently. Now all he had to do was figure out when and how to tell her what Mic wanted her to know.

Mac pushed herself away from the car, walking to meet Harm midway; her eyes never leaving his face. Wordlessly, she took first his right hand and then his left in her uninjured one, inspecting his knuckles for blood and bruises.

Harm let out a great, big belly-laugh, raising her hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Don't worry, Mac," he said smiling. "I didn't do anything stupid."

"I'm not sure I would have called it stupid," Mac embellished dryly, making Harm laugh even louder. "I think I would have called it justice."

Harm walked past her to the passenger side of his car, opening the door. "Come on, let's go," he said looking at Mac who was still rooted to the spot where he'd left her.

Mac looked at him puzzled. "I have my own car," she retorted, pointing at her 'vette parked right next to his.

"I know. We'll get it tomorrow. Right now I feel like a drive and I want to have you right next to me. Come on. Get in the car, Jarhead."

"But my caaarrrrrr," Mac countered with a playful whine.

Harm barely held back his snicker. "Mac, your car is parked in front of a police station. I'm sure it will still be here when we get back tomorrow. And to make you feel better, I asked Lieutenant Hoyle if it would be okay to leave it over night. He said not to worry – he would take good care of it. So, come on. Let's go. Stop worrying."

Mac inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. She murmured something indecipherable, moved to the passenger side of the car where Harm was standing with the door open waiting for her and got in. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," Harm said before making sure she was settled and shut the door. It was time to put some distance between them and this place. Harm knew just where to go for them to recuperate. With a smile on his face, he quickly rounded the car to get in. He turned on the ignition and without bothering to look back, he drove out of the parking lot and joined the steady stream of traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey all! Thank you SO much for everything, especially for the prayers and thoughts for my grandmother. Sadly, yesterday we had to bring her back to the hospital. I just hope there they can help her and to do something to less her pain as much as possible. Also I want you to know that, as soon as everything has calmed down here, I'm going to get back to you in person. It's a promise! Anyway, here is part 7. I hope you enjoy it. More will come soon. Take care. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 7

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac had her head back against the headrest. Her eyes were closed and she was trying her best to remain calm and enjoy the ride when Harm stopped the car and turned off the engine. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the windshield. Her eyes opened wide. "How… how did you know…"

"The way?" Harm asked smiling.

"Yeah?" Mac answered totally surprised that Harm had found her new home without even asking her for directions. Sure, he had seen it from the other side of the lake, but to be able to actually drive to it was a whole other matter. "Harm?"

"Mac, I'm a pilot, remember? And a pretty damn good navigator."

"Well, maybe when you're not crashing into things," Mac goaded with a chuckle.

"What do you _**mean**_ when I'm not crashing into things?" Harm responded sighing slightly, placing his hand over his heart dejectedly.

"Come on Harm… I mean really. Have you forgotten? I can remember one in particular. Does the word 'poachers' bring back any poignant memories?"

Harm grimaced. "First of all, I didn't crash that time. I landed the plane safely. Secondly, are you _**ever**_ going to let me forget that particular nightmare?"

Mac reached over and ran her hand over his thigh lightly, then squeezed gently for emphasis. "I'm sorry, Harm. I was just teasing you. I didn't mean to upset you, and as a matter of fact I forgave you for that one a long time ago." When he didn't answer her right away, she looked at him with a little pout on her lips and he nearly came unglued.

Harm quickly put his hand on top of hers, stopping her ministrations. Not that he wasn't enjoying the sensations she was stirring in him… he was afraid he was enjoying it a little too much under the current circumstances. He picked up her hand, putting it to his lips and kissed her palm softly. "It's okay, Mac, I'm not upset," he told her smiling.

She reluctantly removed her hand from his grasp. Not that she wanted to break the connection, she just didn't want him to see what that little gesture was doing to her. She dug around in her pocket and removed a key, which she dangled in front of him. "Shall we take the grand tour?"

Harm looked at her questioningly.

"I got the key from Mrs. Curtis already," she told him sweetly. "Come on, let's go," she said eagerly.

Harm quickly got out of the car and went around to open the door for Mac, helping her out of the car. They both stood there for a minute looking at the house in front of them. Mac sighed rather loudly.

"You okay, Mac?"

"Ummm… yeah, yeah I am." She turned to look at him just as he turned to look at her. They stared into each other's eyes before Mac spoke again. "Thank you, Harm."

"For what?" he wanted to know.

"For always knowing the right thing to do… for bringing me here… for being you."

Harm shrugged. "No thanks necessary. I just wanted you to feel a sense of peace and security, and I thought coming here might do it for you right about now."

Mac smiled at him warmly. "It is making me feel good, but then again I always feel good when I'm with you," she added under her breath as she looked the other way, not wanting him to hear.

Unbeknownst to her, he had heard her and was glad because he felt the exact same way. "Come on, Marine. Show me your new place."

Mac grabbed him by the hand and together they started up the walkway. After a few steps, Harm stopped suddenly, jerking on Mac's arm. "Harm?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wow… talk about déjà-vu," Harm said shaking his head.

Mac turned back, giving Harm an odd look. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing's wrong, Mac. It's just that every time I've had a dream about my future, it looked like this. This house, this fence, this tree," he concluded pointing at everything he mentioned. "There's a dog playing in the backyard with…"

Mac looked at him intently then whispered, "the children, your children… a little boy and a little girl," Mac finished his sentence in the uncanny way she's always able to. What she had really wanted to say was she had seen _their_ children. The little girl skipping around harassing her brother while in marine mode was a mini-Mac, and the boy who was running around in circles with his arms outstretched in the air making airplane sounds with the big, old family dog chasing close behind him was definitely a Flyboy Jr.

"How did you know what I was seeing?" he asked her incredulously.

She looked at him sheepishly. "I knew because it's the same dream I had."

"I don't believe it." Harm looked at her shaking his head in confusion.

"Believe it, Sailor, because it's true." Mac laughed. "Come on, Flyboy… you really need to see the inside," Mac told him over her shoulder as she unlocked the front door and walked in with Harm close on her heels.

*

"This is incredible, Mac," Harm told her, walking around amazed at how great the house was. "How did you say you found it?"

"I already told you, Harm, I didn't. It found me. I know how silly that sounds, but it's true. I found myself on a road I'd never taken before, and don't even know why I took it. It was like an unseen force brought me here."

"Well it's certainly beautiful. The architecture is incredible, and the workmanship is flawless. When did you say you wanted to move in?"

Mac took a deep breath. "As soon as possible. It should really be tomorrow. Especially after the conversation I had with the Admiral. What do you say to helping me throw a fresh coat of paint on some of these walls?"

"Sure. Have you decided on colors yet?"

"Yeah, I have actually. I was thinking about it while I was standing by the car at the police station waiting for you. I needed a distraction. I had to think about something pleasant quick or I was going to hurt someone. So I escaped to this place in my mind and imagined I was already living here. Surrounded by my own things."

"Uummm, Mac."

"Yeah," she says turning to look at him.

"I don't know if you realize it, but you don't have any things… you don't even have any furniture."

Mac laughed and was surprised about her reaction. After all that happened she was still able to laugh about it. "This is true, but I am very optimistic and I can envision quite nicely, thank you. It may take some time, seeing as how financially impaired I am, but it will be furnished some day. I will start with the necessities and work my way from there."

"Such as?" Harm asked.

"A coffee maker..."

Harm gave out a belly-laugh and immediately bantered back. "Of course it's first on the list. What would a Marine do without her daily dose of sludge?"

Mac swatted him on the arm. "You didn't let me finish, Squid. I also will need some plates and silverware."

"Figures you would think of your stomach first. What about the pots and pans?"

"Smartass. I don't cook, remember? Well… alright… I guess I could buy a couple of pots and pans so you can cook for me," she added smirking widely.

"Oh really… and what makes you think I will be doing that, Jarhead?"

"Because you love to cook and I love to eat," she answered matter-of-factly.

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Well, what can I say? When you're right… you're right." He laughed.

Mac continued to walk around the living room becoming serious again. "I will also need to get a laptop, and a desk and chair to set up some sort of office so I can work at home. I was actually thinking of talking the Admiral into letting me come back to work in some sort of clerical capacity. I can file, run errands… you know, do odds and ends that someone has to do."

"That sounds like a good idea. Hey, who knows, maybe you can still work cases. You could defend or prosecute and just have some sort of assistant to help you out with the things you can't do. It's worth a shot, Mac."

"Yeah, it definitely is. I will take whatever I can get at this point. Oh, and I will need a lamp for the desk." Mac was back to filling in the necessities.

"What… no bed?"

"Of course I'm gonna get a bed, silly, but it will just have to be a mattress on the bedroom floor for now. I have to stretch what little funds I have as far as they will go. Thank goodness there is a huge walk in closet up there so I won't need a wardrobe. Come on, I'll show you," Mac said as she pushed him up the stairs to the second floor.

They walked around the huge bedroom. Harm was baffled. "Wow… this looks exactly the way I pictured it. I would lie on my bed and watch the stars." He then proceeded to the master bath with its huge tub. Harm lingered in the bathroom a little while after Mac had walked out. 'Hmmm… that tub is definitely big enough for two and even big enough to....' Harm's musing was cut off abruptly by Mac's voice. 'Phew, just in the nick of time,' he thought.

"Harm? What the heck are you doing in there?"

Harm shuffled his feet nervously, 'if she knew the thoughts running through my mind right now, she would definitely smack me of the side of the head,' he mused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he stammered, still a little embarrassed at what he had been thinking as he walked back into the bedroom. "I still have a new mattress stored away in the basement if you would like to have it. I certainly don't need it and you are more than welcome to have it. At least it will be one less thing you'll have to get for the time being."

"Thanks, Harm. That would be great."

Harm had just noticed the French doors that led to the balcony. He opened them, walked out and caught the spectacular view of the park and the lake with the rose garden below. Now that was something he had not seen in his dream. "Come on," he said, taking Mac by the hand and leading her down the stairs and into the backyard.

*

They sat on the stone wall, enjoying the peacefulness around them in the early evening air. "Want to talk about it?" Harm finally asked.

Mac chuckled, shaking her head. "There's really not much to talk about. The funny part is that I really don't feel sad or disappointed about what I found out today, even though I am close to penniless. The only thing I feel is anger," she replied, grinding her teeth just a little.

"That's certainly understandable, Mac."

"Is it? I was going to marry this man, for Pete's sake. I SHOULD feel angry, yes, but I should also feel so much more. I should be disappointed that he couldn't tell me what was going on. I should feel betrayed that he supposedly loved me and yet could steal from me. I should feel hurt because he lied to me about what he was doing with his life, and sad because I had no idea any of it was going on. If I did, maybe I could have helped in some way. Shouldn't I have known that something wasn't okay with him, that something was bothering him? I should have felt it. Hell, I always know when there is something bothering y…" Mac stopped suddenly, realizing what she almost let slip.

Harm's eyes widened as she stopped mid-sentence. He didn't acknowledge what she'd said. Instead, he just sat there listening to her and thinking about how, or even if, he should answer her.

Before he had a chance, Mac continued. "It worries me that all I am feeling is anger."

"It shouldn't," Harm answered sympathetically.

"Shouldn't it?"

"No, because you did love him in your own way, just not in the way a woman should love the man that she is about to marry… her one true love. And I really do think that deep down you are sad, disappointed and hurt about what happened. But at this moment, in light of just finding out, your anger out weighs all the other emotions. They're there, just deeply buried. You know, Mac, sometimes we find ourselves with someone we like a lot, maybe even think we love. But we come to realize that they are not the person who completes us, not the person we want to wake up with each day and go to sleep with every night for the rest of our lives, not the person we want to make a home with and have a family with. In other words… not the right person." Harm stopped and took a deep breath.

Mac watched Harm intently as he poured out his heart. She wondered where it was all coming from. 'Was he talking about Renee?' she wondered, but didn't dare ask.

"Mac, he wanted me to tell you how sorry he is, and I really do think he means it."

She was just about to protest, but Harm didn't let her get a word in. "When I saw him, he was a totally broken man, not the cocky Aussie I knew and hated. I can't even believe I am going to say this, but I actually felt sorry for him, Mac. He was totally despondent."

"Why? How could you possibly feel sorry for him?"

"Because he lost everything. He lost control over himself, over his life, and the most important thing… he lost you. The one thing he loved most." Harm looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for some sort of a response.

Mac did not want to get into it any deeper and made light of it by joking. "Well, maybe you should tell Renee this whole bizarre story. It certainly sounds like it would make for a good Hollywood movie."

Harm saw his opportunity and jumped in with both feet. "I will if I ever get to talk to her again," he said looking directly into Mac's eyes.

"Don't tell me she is still mad at you? I thought you were able to explain everything to her and she understood."

"Yeah, I did… she did," he stuttered. "Look, Mac, there's something I need to tell you. I wanted to do it sooner, but it never seemed like the right time and then I had to leave town for the investigation."

Mac tensed, fearing what she was about to hear. "What?" she all but whispered.

"Renee and I broke up that night, Mac," Harm said quietly, looking at Mac and waiting for a response. Would she be mad at him for not telling her sooner? Just one look in to her chocolate brown eyes told him what she felt was definitely not anger.

Mac put her hand over her mouth before responding. "Oh, Harm. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We never had a future together. I knew it and she knew it, too. Like I said, sometimes you find yourself with someone you like and have fun with, but it's just not love the way it should be. It's not true love. We both knew it was just a matter of time."

"Regardless, I'm still sorry, Harm," Mac told him smiling, reaching up to cup his cheek as they sat there looking longingly into each other's eyes. "Well, looks like we both struck out, Sailor."

'Or maybe we hit a home run,' both thought without saying the words out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 8

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Saturday

May 19, 2001

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station, DC

2:34 AM

Harm came awake slowly, sensing something was wrong. He didn't have to open his eyes to know the problem. He ran his hand over the empty space next to him and it was cold… he was cold. That's what woke him.

He was in his bed… alone.

He leaned up on his elbow and opened his eyes. The darkness immediately assaulted him, so he ran his hand over his eyes, allowing them time to adjust and focus without turning the light on. He was about to call out for Mac, when he saw her silhouette across the room.

She was standing in front of the bedroom window. She was facing away from him, her shoulder leaning against the window frame. The moon was not only full but big and bright, hanging low in the sky. Its beams filtered through the half open blinds, bathing Mac's athletic form in a soft, yellow glow. To Harm, she was absolutely breathtaking standing there in the moonlight, and more beautiful than words could possibly describe. Her beauty was mesmerizing, and his heart melted as he continued to watch her for several minutes.

Since the moment he laid eyes on Sarah MacKenzie in the rose garden, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But right here, right now, standing in the dark room with the moonlight bouncing off her lithe form, she was captivating. He couldn't help but think that even the moon appreciated her over-whelming beauty and was happily sitting outside his window flirting with her. She was intoxicating clad in nothing but one of his long-sleeve, white dress shirts. His eyes roamed freely over her, enticed at how the shirt covered her only to mid-thigh and how she had managed to roll the sleeves up several times so that they wouldn't be in her way. He knew he would never wear that particular shirt again without seeing her the way she looks right now. Like an angel… his angel. She took his breath away and made him tingle in places that shouldn't be tingling.

Even though he knew he should look away, he couldn't stop his eyes from feasting on her. He started at her short, silky brown hair and slowly wandering down to her slender shoulders, to her back, over her well rounded six, and down her long, tanned, muscular legs. Then his eyes made the return trip back up. 'God she is so beautiful,' was his only coherent thought. The moon's illumination against the dark interior turned the gauze-like shirt transparent, giving him an ample view of her curvaceous attributes and leaving nothing to his already over-active imagination.

He sat up and reached down to loosen the sheets that were now constricting him and swallowed hard, feeling as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. What he didn't realize was that he had been holding his breath. The need for air caused him to let out a ragged, little gasp that Mac never even heard.

Harm could only imagine what was going on in that pretty head of hers to have her awake at this hour, and he was also concerned that her normally well-honed Marine skills did not tell her that he was wide awake and watching her. He kicked the bedding from his body and got out of bed. Thinking that something could be wrong, he didn't care that he was only wearing his black boxer shorts when he quickly made his way to where Mac was standing.

He approached her from behind and as if it were the most natural thing to do, he embraced her. Mac welcomed his warmth and responded by leaning back into his chest with a sigh. Harm was a little surprised that he hadn't startled her. He immediately intensified his hold on her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying the peaceful silence because they didn't need words to communicate.

Harm was the first to finally speak. "Are you okay?" he whispered so close to her ear that she felt his lips brush against her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine.

His hands were gently caressing her tummy. Mac placed her unhurt hand above his hands and tenderly started to play with the tiny hairs she found there. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

Harm held her tighter and gathered her closer. "You didn't. I just missed you, I guess I got used to you sleeping in my bed with me," he said quietly, placing a little kiss onto her earlobe. "Why couldn't you sleep? Are you moonstruck?" Harm asked looking up at the moon. Deep down he knew that her insomnia had absolutely nothing to do with the orb in the sky.

"Do you really think it's over?" Mac asked, still looking out the window. It was as though they were the only two people awake while everyone else in their busy, crazy world slept.

Harm knew she was talking about the entire Mic fiasco, and it was obvious by the tone in her voice that she was worried and having the same thoughts he had while they were at the police station. Harm took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "Yes, Mac, I think it's over. I asked Lieutenant Hoyle if you were in any danger and he told me not to worry because there is nothing to fear from the mob."

Mac turned defensive. "Are you sure? Because if there is even a little hint of danger, then I need to get away as far as I can from here and the faster the better. The last thing I want is to get you guys involved, and if anything were to happen to Grams or to you, I would never forgive myself," Mac concluded with a catch in her voice.

Harm placed a kiss on the back of her neck. He let his lips linger, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Turn around, Mac," he finally whispered.

Slowly she turned around, but didn't look up at him. Harm placed his index finger under her chin. "Please, Sarah, look at me," he said. At the use of her given name, she met his gaze. "Do you really think that if there was any danger – be it small or large – that I would let you go through it alone? Because if you do, then you better think again."

"No," Mac breathed out. "You never would do that."

"You're damn right I wouldn't, and the same goes for Grams. We don't leave the people we love behind. So like it or not, we are in this together."

Mac took his right hand into hers, opened his palm and placed a soft kiss there. "Thank you."

Harm smiled, taking her into his arms hugging her tightly. "You're not alone, and you never will be. That's a promise," he whispered. "And you already know about me and my promises."

"Yeah," Mac replied sincerely. "You never make a promise you don't intend to keep."

They held on to each other a little longer, before he drew back enough to look deeply into her eyes. "But you really don't have to worry. Lieutenant Hoyle assured me that you don't have anything to fear."

"But how can you be so sure? I mean, if Mic was in that deep with the mafia, why wouldn't they seek revenge by going after people Mic lov… knows."

The fact that she couldn't use the L-word did not go unnoticed by Harm. 'You really did a good job, Bugme,' he thought angrily.

"Mac, that was the same question I put to Hoyle," Harm answered amused at how much they really thought alike. "He said even the mafia live by a code of honor, so to speak. You know… don't hurt me and I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Harm, but that sounds way to easy and pretty hard to believe. Isn't it standard operating procedure to go after family members in order to shut someone up? It is the ultimate form of revenge."

Harm grinned. "Touché, great minds think alike, Jarhead. I came to the same conclusion, and when I mentioned it to Lieutenant Hoyle, he agreed that is what usually happens."

"Sorry, but am I missing something here? He tells you that I'm not in danger, but he can't rule out the Lombardi's wanting to seek revenge against Mic and his family? Where's the logic?" Mac dropped her gaze, turning in his embrace to stare out the window again. "To me… this isn't over… not by a long shot."

Harm placed his arms around her shoulders to keep her close to him. Her unhurt arm wrapped around his as she accepted the comfort he was offering and she again leaned heavily against him. "Mac, please listen to what I'm about to say. I promise you that you do not have to worry about the Lombardi's because they don't think hurting you would ultimately hurt Mic."

Mac had been listening intently and tensed at his last words. "Huh?" Mac said glancing over her shoulder just a little puzzled. "What?" she asked meeting Harm's intense gaze.

"Lieutenant Hoyle told me that Mic made sure to leave you out of the picture since he feared retaliation. He told Lombardi that you and he were done because you were in love with someone else. He called you a cheat and a liar, plus a few more horrible degrading things that I won't mention, and then you moved out of the apartment."

Mac sighed, remaining silent for a moment. "What about Mic?" she finally asked.

Harm was glad to hear those particular words, because even though it was a slow, step by step process, her anger against her ex-fiancé seemed to be dissipating and being replaced by worry. He knew her well enough to know that she was a decent and very loving woman who couldn't stay mad forever. It was not in her nature. She always worried about her friends and it was only natural for her to worry about Mic as well.

Harm took a deep breath, knowing that the news he was about to tell her would hit her hard. "I'm sorry, Mac, but that's a whole other story. It would appear that Mic is in extreme danger." Mac stiffened immediately at his words. "He obviously has some very incriminating evidence against the Lombardi family, information that the police can use against them. Mic wants to the right thing, Mac. He promised to fully cooperate with them."

"You mean he wants to testify against them?"

"Yes, that's what Lieutenant Hoyle told me, and believe it or not, I have to admit that I admire Mic for that," Harm confessed.

Mac gave Harm a questioning look, and Harm continued. "Mic is a free man, Mac. When you decided not to press charges against him for taking your money, the police couldn't hold him. He can leave Washington and go back to Australia, but that's not what he wants to do. He is repentant, Mac. He wants to do the right thing, no matter what the cost."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, it means that from this moment on, there's no longer a Michael Brumby. He'll testify and find shelter in the witness protection program."

"Oh, my God."

Harm's voice become sincere. "Yeah, I have to admit I never gave him enough credit. I guess I always saw him through cynical eyes. He knew what he wanted and went after it… and that was you. I can't imagine leaving everything you know, everyone you love behind, change your name and take on a whole new identity. Not to mention living everyday of your life wondering if this will be the day they will find you."

"I know," Mac replied quietly, rubbing her hand over Harm's arm. "I just hope the information he has is worth it and that some good will come out of this mess."

"Obviously, Lieutenant Hoyle couldn't compromise the case by telling me anything, but I would have to assume that it is enough to get Giovanni Lombardi convicted."

Mac turned to face Harm, searching his eyes. "Does that mean that Mic may not have to fear anything from the Lombardi family? I mean, if Giovanni is the black sheep and getting no help from 'the family,' then maybe Mic can just disappear without worrying about being found some day."

"Nobody can say for sure, but they won't risk anything."

"I still don't believe all this," Mac said contritely, resting her forehead against Harm's chest.

"I know. It all sounds like a bad movie, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

Mac looked into his eyes, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm okay here with you. Right now there's just one thing I would very much like to do."

"And what's that? Eat a nice, big bowl of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Mint ice cream?" Harm joked, knowing from prior experience that a bowl of ice cream always helped to comfort Mac and get her to sleep.

Mac shook her head smiling. "No. What I really would like to do is…," she started to say in a whisper, letting her fingertips run over his bare chest, stopping right above his heart. "… lie in your arms and fall asleep listening to your heart beat against my ear."

Harm took Mac' face into his hands and leaned in, slowly letting his lips meet hers for a short, sweet kiss. "It would be my pleasure," he replied, taking her unhurt hand into his, leading them back to the bed. He lay down on his back as Mac moved over to his right side, lying down next to him. She cuddled close, gently pillowing her head on his chest, right above his heart. The steady rhythm of his heart soothed her better than any ice cream ever could and allowed her to let go of the unpleasant thoughts running through her head.

She sighed, totally relaxing in his comforting embrace. His fingertips were running softly over her back, caressing her in a soothing manner and Mac was lost in the relaxing sensation. Mac needed to get closer, if it were even possible. Gently, she maneuvered her leg so that it was now placed between his.

Tenderly, she ran her fingertips over his chest, infatuated with the tiny hairs she found there. "Harm?" she murmured against his bare skin. Her warm breath was tickling him in a manner that made his entire body quiver.

"Hmmm?" He moved his head a little, burying his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet, unmistakable scent.

"I want to thank you for what you did tonight." Her voice was barely audible as she was drowsy and ready to drift off to sleep. "I know that not telling Grams everything that happened at the police station wasn't easy for you, nor was it for me. She was already so worried, and I just didn't want to upset her further," she explained sighing.

Grams had a litany of questions when Harm and Mac walked through the door a few hours ago, and with just a look between them, the decision was made to just tell her what she needed to know, namely that the explosion wasn't an accident and that Mac wasn't in any danger.

"Don't worry about it tonight, Mac. We can think about it some more tomorrow."

Mac could barely keep her eyes open. "'kay. Good night, Harm," Mac whispered, kissing his chest right above his heart. "Love you."

Harm's heart beat wildly and he thought it would burst into a million pieces at her last two words. 'Funny how those two particular little words suddenly became simple,' he thought. He knew they were spoken in a semi-sleep state, but it didn't matter to him if she said them half asleep or screaming from the rooftop - the effect was the same. He was elated. Harm tightened his hold on her, placing a kiss on her head. "I love you too, Sarah," he whispered back, closing his eyes and quickly followed her into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey all! I'm sorry for the long delay in posting Part 9, but as most of you probably already know – my grandma passed away on Nov. 19th. She was not only my grandmother, but she was also my mom because she was the one who raised me. It's hard to let someone you love go, but my family and I are relieved that she is free from the pain and suffering she entailed after hearing the cancer diagnosis. Her last wish was to die at home and we are thankful that we were able to grant her this wish. Next to being my grandmother and mom she was and will always be my idol. She is the one I look to in hard times to get me through all of life's crisis. She is very special to me so when I write about Harm's Grams I will be thinking about her (always did :-)). I want to thank you all for your support, especially in the last few weeks. I hope from here on out I will be able to post the story on a regular basis. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this part. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

The morning dawned bright and beautiful - but apprehension and questions still loomed in the air. After a restless night, Grandma Sarah decided to get up and take Jingo for an early morning walk. She was still mulling over what had transpired at the police station – or better yet what she hadn't been told, and she felt a nice, long walk might ease some of her pent up tension.

She re-entered the apartment, Jingo in tow, feeling a little better, but still needing answers. Answers she would get come hell or high water. She took the leash off Jingo who immediately climbed the stairs to lie down outside the bedroom doorway.

Grandma Sarah followed Jingo halfway. "Okay, you two, up and at 'em. It's a new day and time's a wastin' so get yourselves up and down here for breakfast. I'm cooking up a royal feast."

Grams proceeded to the kitchen to start breakfast with Harm's words playing over and over in her head. 'It looks like it wasn't an accident, Grams, but the police are still investigating and hopefully they will know more soon.' Mac had sat there with her hands in her lap unable to meet her questioning eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were holding something back. After all, the news reports had already confirmed that it hadn't been an accident a few days ago.

Grams had let it go last night and didn't push, but this morning she had other plans. She intended to question them again and get more of the specifics. She knew they didn't want her to worry, but the not knowing only made her worry more.

They had all retired to their beds last night totally drained and exhausted after their conversation. It had been a long, tiring day for everyone and for Grams, it had been an even longer night. She had woken up several times during the night, feeling the urge to look in on Harm and Mac to make sure they were okay. She had quietly crept up to Harm's bedroom, doing her best to not wake them as she peeked inside. She smiled and her heart warmed at the beautiful scene in front of her.

Mac was laying with her back to Harm and his arm was around her waist, holding her close while she slept. It was obvious she enjoyed being held just as much as he enjoyed holding her as they were both smiling. Unbeknownst to Grams, she wasn't the only one unable to sleep as Harm had heard her every time she stood in the bedroom doorway.

Harm had spent most of the night awake, keeping watch over Mac. A part of him still feared that Mac could still be in danger even though Lieutenant Hoyle assured him she wasn't. It had been easier to convince her of that than himself. So while Mac seemed to be sleeping peacefully, he had slept with one eye open.

*

Twenty minutes later, Grams took a bite of her toast with strawberry jelly and a big gulp of her steaming hot coffee. She looked at her grandson and then to Mac and back. They had been unusually quiet during breakfast, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Okay, you two, do you want to tell me exactly what went on at the police station yesterday, or do you want me to start guessing, which I might add could take a while. Come on, I know you didn't tell me everything."

Harm and Mac immediately dropped their forks and raised their eyes to hers, completely surprised. "Oh come on, don't look at me like I have grown two heads. You two may be lawyers, but your skills were certainly lacking yesterday. This old lady is still sharp enough to know when she hasn't been told the whole truth."

Mac looked over at Harm uncertainly, getting a shrug in response. Both were still sitting in silence so Grams took the initiative once again with a sigh. "I know you two are worried about me and what my reaction might be, but believe me, I'm strong enough to handle anything the two of you have to dish out. I don't want any more partial stories like yesterday. I want the simple truth, okay? Now, tell me what happened."

They shared another meaningful look between them, and then Harm signaled Mac with a supporting nod. Mac bit on her lower lip before finally finding her voice. "It… it was a bomb, Grams."

Gram's gasped as soon as she heard Mac's words. She remained quiet as Mac continued. "To make a long story short, Lieutenant Hoyle told us that Mic deceived his working partner. He had squandered a lot of money and couldn't pay it back and in turn tried to blackmail him with some delicate information. In retaliation, Mic's partner attempted to get rid of him by putting a home-made bomb in my apartment. Apparently it was the first time he had made one, so being a novice at it… well, it did more damage and killed more people than it was supposed to."

"Oh, my God," Grams breathed out, placing her hand over her mouth. She looked at Harm who nodded in the affirmative at all Mac had just said. She turned her gaze back to Mac. "That's horrible. What the heck kind of trouble did your ex get himself into?"

"I…," Mac started to answer and turned her gaze to Harm. "… I don't really know what happened or why he got himself in so much trouble, Grams." Mac was just beginning to realize that she never even bothered to ask Harm for more information about Mic's problems or his motives. Mainly because up until now, she really didn't care why he'd betrayed her.

Harm looked into her beautiful brown eyes and he saw the sadness reflected there. He knew that the reality of what had happened had finally hit her and it was hitting her hard. Innocent people died because of her ex-fiancé. Harm reached across the table, grabbing Mac's unhurt hand to give it a gentle squeeze. "Mac, Mic told me that his law firm was a bust. He couldn't let you think he was a failure so he pretended that everything was going great. He had no income, so he used the little he had left and tried to multiply it by gambling and instead lost everything… including himself."

To say she was shocked at what she just heard was the understatement of the year. "I… I had no idea. I never even suspected that anything was wrong," Mac said sadly as she interrupted Harm's explanation. "Why didn't he tell me? I could have helped."

Harm was still holding her hand supportively. "He didn't want to bother you, nor did he want to worry you. He couldn't bear to have you supporting him. When he lost what he had gambling, the owner of the casino offered him a line of credit, which he immediately exceeded. That's when he ended up working for the owner; however, his partner wanted his money back and began threatening him. Mic then took your money, which wasn't nearly enough to pay back even a part of his debt. When his partner continued to push, Mic attempted to resolve the issue by blackmailing his partner." The fact that a famous mafia family was involved was something that Harm didn't think his grandmother needed to know. She was already worried enough.

"Okay, okay. Did I get this right?" Grams looked directly at Mac, and the worry in her eyes broke Mac's heart. "Your ex took your money?"

Mac nodded her head.

"He cleaned you out? Without your knowledge?"

"Yeah, he did," Mac replied, nodding her head again. "When we got engaged, we decided to open up a joint checking account as well as a joint credit card. That is why he had no problems getting at the money. You remember last night when I told you about the house I found near Rock Creek Park and that I wanted to get a few things to spruce it up a bit? Well, that's when I found out that he'd cleaned me out."

"If you don't mind me asking, about how much money are we talking here?"

"All in all… I would say close to ten thousand plus the overdraft fees I have to pay on the credit card and the account until I can square it away - which could take me a while," Mac added with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Do you think there's a chance to fix it?" Grams asked, still unable to believe that a man could do something like this to the woman that he supposedly was in love with.

"I really doubt it," Mac answered in defeat. "I'm going to my bank tomorrow, but Mic was authorized to use the account, so the bank isn't in any way responsible for the outcome. And with my luck, playing the lottery is out of the question," Mac threw in with a chuckle.

"I'm really having a hard time believing all this," was all Grams could say, wishing that there was something she could do. "What are you going to do?"

Mac shrugged, giving Harm's grandmother a sweet, little smile. "There really isn't much I can do. I have to make the best of it. After all, it's only money." Suddenly Mac became sad and her voice cracked as she continued to speak. "I'm one of the lucky ones. Some of my neighbors weren't so lucky. They lost their lives because of the mess Mic got himself into. Thankfully, I still have my savings account. It's not much and I will have to tighten my belt somewhat and start again little by little. I am going to look at it as an adventure. I am a Marine after all."

"Everything will work out, dear, and most importantly, you're not alone in this," Grams told her with a smile and then looked at her grandson. "Right, Harmon?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Grams," Harm answered, grinning from ear to ear as Mac got up from her chair and walked towards Harm's grandmother.

"Thank you. I love you, Grams," she said, giving her a loving hug.

"I love you, too, dear."

Harm watched his two favorite girls and couldn't suppress the boyish grin that came over his lips. "Hey! What about me?"

Grams laughed. "Oh, you! We love you, too, dear." She then looked at Mac. "Right?"

Mac chuckled and looked at Harm with a mischievous grin. "What can I say? It's hard to not love a Rabb."

"Yeeaahh… aaaaannnnd?" Harm waved his hands, indicating that there should be more.

Mac looked at him bewildered. "And what?"

Harm opened his arms widely. "The hug! You forgot the hug, Marine. That's not acceptable."

Mac sighed, looking down at Grams who pointed towards her grandson with her head, motioning her to go on. Mac sighed again, walking over to him with a sweet smile splayed across her face. "Come here, you big goof," she said as she let herself fall into his waiting arms.

Harm laughed, immediately intensifying his hold on her, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "Now that's much better." He looked over Mac's shoulder and right into his grandmother's eyes. She was smiling at them, pleased at what she was witnessing. Harm winked in response and received the thumbs-up from Grams.

They reluctantly broke their embrace and sat back down to enjoy the rest of the wonderful breakfast Grams had prepared for them. Gram's was curious and wanted to know more about the new house. She loved the sound of it and when Mac mentioned that she'd planned to head over to the new house today and to do some painting and cleaning, Grams was all for it. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to swing a paintbrush, but she knew how to clean so she happily offered her services.

They came up with a plan of action. The first stop would be the hardware store for supplies they would need for the painting. Next stop would be at a computer shop for a new laptop, and last but not least, a trip to a department store to pick up the several essentials they had discussed.

As soon as they were done with their breakfast, Harm and his grandmother took care of the dishes while Mac made two phone calls. The first one Harm knew was to arrange for a time to meet with Mrs. Curtis at the house, but the second call was a mystery to him. The only words he was able to understand were 'deal', 'agree', and 'meet at two o'clock'. Harm couldn't help but wonder what Mac had just agreed to. Harm promised himself to ask her about it later.

As they were about to leave, Jingo trotted out from the bedroom and looked at Mac with sad eyes that were saying 'can I come, too?' Mac recognized the look immediately and walked over to her steadfast friend, bending down to gently rub him behind his ears. "What's up, boy? Do you want to come, too?"

Jingo barked eagerly in answer to her question.

Mac laughed about his enthusiasm. "Okay, if Harm doesn't mind you coming along then it's okay with me. Come on, let's go ask him."

Harm had heard Mac talking to Jingo, so before she even opened her mouth to ask, he nodded his agreement. "Come, Jingo," he called, holding up the leash so that Jingo could see it.

Mac smiled sweetly at Harm as Jingo ran to him and he attached the leash to Jingo's collar. Harm patted Jingo's back brusquely. "Good boy."

Jingo answered with a happy bark and followed his new friend out of the apartment.

With a long sigh, Mac took her bag from the floor and after a last look around Harm's apartment, she followed Harm, closing the door behind her.

*

Mac knew exactly what colors she wanted to paint the living room and the bedroom. They had decided to work on those two rooms right away and leave the others to do a little later on. For the living room, she had decided on a soft beige and a dark wine-red for one of the walls while a pale apricot for the bedroom. Their stay at the hardware store was short and they emerged with paint, brushes and rollers, paint pots, and drop cloths.

Then it was off to the computer shop and Mac didn't need long to find the perfect notebook for her. Last but not least it was off to the department store, which took a little longer. Grams walked around the store with them for a little while, picking out a few cleaning essentials and then opted to wait for them in the car with Jingo. Harm and Mac picked out the other items on her list, checked out and proceeded to the new house. Even though she already got her new laptop, Mac decided to wait a little bit longer before getting a new desk, chair, and lamp. For now, the breakfast bar and her bed would have to do serve as her workspace.

*

The drive to the house was quiet, each absorbed in their own silent thoughts. What they didn't know was that they were all pretty much thinking the exact same thing.

Mac was picking at her fingernail, thinking that last night was probably her last night at Harm's… in his bed… his arms wrapped securely around her. Tonight she would be sleeping on a mattress… alone.

Harm was tapping on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song on the radio, thinking about how Mac would no longer be sharing his bed… he would not have her body to wrap his arms around… he would be alone.

And Grams? Grams was looking out the side window, thinking about the two people in the front seat. She knew what they meant to each other, even if they weren't ready to admit it yet. It made her sad to think that they would no longer be sharing living space because they belonged together like Fred and Ginger, Bogart and Bacall, or Tracy and Hepburn.

As much as they all regretted the move, it was for the best and they knew it. So in Mac's no nonsense tone, it was time for all of them to 'suck it up' in their own ways.

They all left their thoughts behind as they approached the house and Harm parked in the driveway. Mrs. Curtis was already waiting in the front yard, giving them a loving smile and a wave. They exited the car with all the bundles and Jingo in tow. Even though the yard wasn't completely fenced, Mac was sure they could let Jingo run around the ample yard without fearing he would disappear.

After they greeted Mrs. Curtis, Mac gave Harm the key to unlock the door while she took care of Jingo and talked some more with Mrs. Curtis. Harm unlocked the door and put the bundles down on the counter before returning to the still open door to see what was keeping Grams.

Grams stood outside near Mac and Mrs. Curtis with her hands clasped in front of her. "Oh my," she boasted. "This house is absolutely breathtaking, Sarah. I can see why you love it so much."

Mac smiled at Grams. "Wait 'till you see the inside," she cooed and turned back to Mrs. Curtis, finally signing her name on the rent & sell contract. Thankfully, her handwriting was getting better with each passing day.

Finally, it was done. The house was hers.

Since Mrs. Curtis was in a hurry, they quickly said their goodbyes before Mac took Grams by her hand, ushering her into the door that Harm was still holding open for them.

"I can see what you mean, dear. This is lovely. Just perfect," Grams told Mac as she wandered around the entire downstairs. "I know I said I would help you clean, but this place is spotless. Not much to do at all. I guess it's a good thing we brought some groceries with us. I can at least prepare us some lunch. Go, go you two," she shooed them away. "Go do the things you came here to do. I will just keep myself busy here putting the kitchen things away. I will call you when lunch is ready."

Mac turned on the radio she confiscated from Harm's without his knowledge. The minute he heard the music, he looked at her, shaking his finger in her face. "You little thief."

"Am not," she pouted. "I'm just borrowing it so that it won't be so quiet in here. You know until I can get my own CD player or a TV or something that makes noise besides Jingo," she added laughing.

Harm looked at her admiringly and couldn't help but smile at seeing her face all lit up with excitement.

"It's okay, Marine. It's yours. Consider it a house-warming present."

"Thanks, Harm. This is so much better than a toaster. You can be so sweet when you want to be."

"Hey, what do you mean… I'm always sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. You just keep telling yourself that. The paint is over there and the walls are over here. Get cracking, Squid."

"Are you ordering me around?" he bantered back.

"Damn straight. I out rank you, remember?" she concluded with a flirty smile before ascending the stairs with the can of pale apricot paint and roller brush in hand, whistling 'Anchors Away'.

Harm laughed out loud as he spread the drop cloth and proceeded to administer the soft beige paint to the walls while his thoughts were warmly wrapped around the woman upstairs.

Grams had been puttering around the kitchen, listening to every word of banter between the Marine and the sailor, smiling from ear to ear. 'Isn't love grand,' she mused.

*

Grams had finished putting things away and took a walk out into the back yard and right into the rose garden, marveling at the beautiful scenery in front of her. She stayed there a few minutes, admiring her surroundings until she felt a cold nose nudge the back of her hand. "Jingo," she beckoned. "How are you doing, boy? You are going to love it here," she told him, walking over to the stonewall and leaned against it to rest. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the late morning air, while Jingo sat contentedly by her feet.

*

Inside, Harm had finished putting one coat of paint on the living room walls and decided to call up to Mac to see how she was doing. "Mac, how is it going up there?" He waited at the foot of the stairs for her to respond, but she didn't. "MAC!" he shouted a little louder this time. Still nothing.

Becoming concerned at her unresponsiveness, he climbed the stairs and peeked into the bedroom just in time to see Mac seductively swaying to the music on the radio as she rolled the paint on to the wall with her left hand. Harm just stood there with the paintbrush, still in his hand, completely captivated by the alluring scene in front of him.

He slowly made his way over to where she was before speaking again. "Mac," he whispered directly into her ear. She jumped, nearly spilling the can of paint at the feel of his warm breath on her skin. "Harm!" she screeched, turning around quickly. "You nearly scared me to death. What the heck are you do…."

Before she had a chance to finish what she was saying, her nose was swatted with a dab of dark wine-red paint. Harm laughed at how cute she looked as her eyes crossed when she looked down at her now dark red nose.

"Think that's funny, do ya?" Mac squealed. "Well, take this, Flyboy," she bellowed, running the paint roller over his entire chest. "You're right… this is funny," she concluded laughing hysterically. "I think pale apricot is your color, Harm."

"Oh you do, do ya?" he bantered back, grabbing her around the waist, tickling her sides viciously.

Mac started swatting at him with her good hand, trying to get him off her. "Stop it… ssssttttoooppppp…," she screeched, laughing uncontrollably while trying to catch her breath.

"Say uncle, Marine," Harm demanded.

"Never!" Mac answered adamantly.

"Well then, I guess I'm not going to stop anytime soon," Harm said, continuing the onslaught of tickling.

Although Mac had enough, she refused to give in and say 'uncle' so she had to find a diversionary Marine tactic of her own. She managed to get her leg around his, kicking his out from under him and sending them both crashing to the floor in a heap. Harm took the brunt of the fall and Mac landed on top of him, straddling his torso. After the initial shock wore off, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Are you all right?" they questioned simultaneously. Another round of raucous laughter ensued until they both laid there totally exhausted and completely out of breath.

Mac became aware of the suggestive position they were in and slowly started to climb off of Harm. However, he had other ideas and quickly put his arms around her, preventing her from moving.

She looked deep into his darkening eyes and saw all that was in her heart reflecting back at her. She slowly leant in as he moved his hand to the back of her neck and they met in a kiss that immediately turned passionate. It was not the type of kiss that Mac would give her best friend, nor the kind of kiss Harm would give his partner. It was a lover's kiss.

Harm ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth, granting him entrance. Their tongues dueled hungrily, and their hands roamed freely as they rolled around the bedroom floor mindless of her healing injuries. His hands had drifted under her jersey and were running up and down her back, flirting with the snaps of her bra. Mac's hand had not sat idle. She managed to undo several buttons of his shirt and reveled in the way his bare skin felt against her fingertips. They were totally lost in each other and in the moment.

*

Meanwhile, Grams got chilly and went back inside to find that the casserole she had stuck in the oven was just about ready. She put three of the new dishes on the breakfast bar along with the new silverware. "Lunch is ready," she announced loudly.

She waited several minutes before calling out again. "Hey, you two, lunch is ready and if you don't get down here this instant, I will be forced to come up after you."

*

Harm and Mac broke their kiss at the sound of her commanding voice, but continued to gaze into each other's eyes. They quickly attempted to get themselves back under control.

"We better get down there," Mac said a little embarrassed about how far they almost went with Grams downstairs.

"Yeah," Harm said huskily. He got up moaning, holding his back and reached down to help Mac get back on her feet.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked concerned that he may have hurt his back.

"I guess I'm a little too old for this rolling around on the floor thing."

Mac gave him a sweet smile. "You're not too old, Harm, but maybe we should keep away from the floor."

Harm smiled back and they turned towards the door. Before they left the bedroom, Harm grabbed Mac's hand and made her look at him. "We need to talk, Mac."

She knew he was right. "We will, Harm, we will."

*

They quickly ran down the stairs to find Grams waiting for them with her hands on her hips. "Well, it is so nice of you two to finally join me," she barked.

Harm and Mac looked at each other grinning before looking back to Grams. That's when she caught the 'cat that swallowed the canary'-look on their faces and the fact that they were standing there with a slight blush on their cheeks that had nothing to do with the dark wine-red and pale apricot paint that was now covering the both of them in some very strategic places.

As Harm and Mac went off to wash up for lunch Grams smiled broadly at their retreating backs thinking, 'it's about damn time.'


	10. Chapter 10

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 10

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station, DC

11:36 PM

He was extremely restless, having rolled over in his bed for what felt like the millionth time, still unable to claim the sleep he craved. Harm's current state of unrest was causing him extreme frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger while glancing at his nightstand, seeing that he had been trying to fall asleep without success for more than an hour now. He attempted to adjust the bed covers which were in complete disarray from his constant tossing and turning.

What had started as a bright and beautiful day turned into a dark and dreadful night. Harm turned once again onto his side, clamping his eyes shut. He listened to the sound of the rain pounding against the window from the powerful storm raging outside that promised to bring thunder and lightning before long. Often, when it rained, the sound of its pitter-pattering against his windows would lull him to sleep… not tonight.

Harm turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, noticing cracks and crevices there that he had never seen before while he nervously tapped his fingertips on his bare chest. He was wide awake, not from the storm that was raging outside, but rather from the unsettling turmoil within. He couldn't stop thinking about Mac and how much he missed having her here… with him… in his arms. Her sweet, unique scent still lingered on the sheets and filtered through the room, filling his nostrils with a desire beyond anything he ever felt before. He needed to feel her, to hear her breathing right there next to him. She was the balm that had been soothing him to sleep. How could that be? They had only shared a few nights together and he was missing her more than anything else in the world.

"This is useless," Harm muttered and with a frustrated groan he sat up, ran his fingers through his hair, and turned on the table lamp along with the radio alarm clock that was on the nightstand. Maybe reading and listening to some music would get his mind of Mac. He opened the book to where he had left off and attempted to read.

For a while his plan worked until the lyrics from the song playing on the radio filtered through the room, reaching his ears, stirring his emotions once again.

_Could taste your sweet kisses_

_Your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just_

_burning me up inside_

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

Harm laid his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes with a groan, letting the words float through him as his mind wandered. His thoughts immediately went to the kisses they had shared that very afternoon. He remembered how good her full, luscious lips felt against his wanting mouth and how she had tasted absolutely delicious. He was tingling with excitement and his errant thoughts of her were burning him up inside. How had he survived so long without feeling her tender lips against his and her soft skin under his fingers? What he wouldn't do to taste her again and feel her warmth. He was a thirsty man in need of life - sustaining water… Mac.

"Damn it, I am so pathetic," Harm murmured, forcefully turning off the radio. A love song was the last thing he needed right now. Thinking about making love to her was simply too much for him to bear. He closed the book and put it back down on the nightstand, turning off the lamp. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before settling back down onto the bed.

He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Maybe this time he would manage to abandon his thoughts of her, and get some much needed sleep… maybe.

*

Mac's House

Rock Creek Park

Washington, DC

1:04 AM

A bolt of lightning lit up her bedroom before a loud crack of thunder disturbed the otherwise silent house. The storm had been raging outside for nearly an hour now and it appeared to be only the beginning of a very unsettling night. The sound of the howling wind and the pounding of the relentless rain permeated the walls of the house and the large trees outside swayed and danced as their branches cracked and croaked to its beat. Though the weather outside was foul, Mac felt warm and cozy inside. She always had a fondness for rough weather. It started when she was a child. She would welcome the vivid lightning and the loud rumbling thunder, especially on a particularly bad day. It was her escape mechanism, a cloak to make her feel invisible, especially to her own feelings.

Tonight was different, though. She wasn't trying to hide or to forget… she was using the distraction of the storm to reflect on today's wonderful events. She was remembering Harm, and because her thoughts were so intense, she couldn't find sleep.

Mac was sitting on her mattress, legs crossed with the laptop on her thighs. She was beneath the skylight that yielded bright sunshine during the day and in the evening reflected a starry sky. Tonight was different as it was covered with raindrops. It was unusually cold for a May night and luckily, just before midnight, Mac had decided to retrieve some logs from the back porch and lit the fireplace, hoping to generate some warmth into the cold, still unfurnished room. The flames flickered and licked at the logs before completely engulfing the fireplace and setting it ablaze, filling the room with a warming amber radiance when the power suddenly went off.

The shimmering flames glistened and waltzed around the room, casting muted shadows on the walls while bathing Mac in a yellow-red glow as she stood in front of the blazing fireplace. She loved candles and thankfully she had bought a bunch of them in various scents and sizes and quickly started to light them - placing them around the room, which illuminated it a little more, enabling her to get more work done.

Work was her way of evading her thoughts about Harm and how much she missed being with him… in his arms… in his bed. For hours she laid on her mattress tossing and turning, unable to sleep as her thoughts were completely of Harm. Frustrated, she finally gave up and went in search of her laptop. She would try and work on a few more plans for the house along with what to do about her finances. She was looking at a long road with many bumps along the way, but she knew she could do it. After all, Sarah MacKenzie had endured much and had come a long way she would never think of giving up, or God forbid surrendering - most definitely not because of a stupid Aussie.

While they had all worked on the house that afternoon, she'd totally forgotten about her ex-fiancé and that felt so good. Even now, those particular thoughts were interrupted when a whimper from Jingo broke her train of thought. She looked where he was resting in front of the fireplace. He was basking in its warmth, with his front paws pillowing his face that was turned to the mattress as if he was standing guard over her.

"Hey, boy, what's wrong? Is the thunderstorm bothering you?" Mac asked her loyal companion, only to get his best wounded puppy look and a simple quiet yip in response. Deep down, Mac knew his discomfort had nothing to do with the weather outside and everything to do with missing Harm and Grams. At her persistent stare, Jingo offered another sad whimper before laying his head back down. "I know, Jingo," she said whispering sadly. "I miss them too."

Suddenly a beep from her laptop drew her attention. She looked down at the screen in front of her and saw that the battery was nearly empty. Mac sighed. "Well, I can't do any more so I guess it's time to call it a night," she murmured and turned off the laptop. She pulled the covers back and climbed off the mattress with the intention of blowing out the candles when the ringing of the doorbell echoed through the house, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Mac quickly turned her gaze to the doorway of her bedroom. "Who the hell can that be?" she wondered out loud as she looked down at Jingo, who was completely alert and on guard. He let out a loud 'woof' and quickly ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room, where he was pacing and barking in front of the door.

"It's one o'clock in the morning for Pete's sake," the barefooted Mac grumbled as she groped her way down the stairs behind Jingo. She was shrouded by the eerie darkness, which served to keep her shielded from whoever was on the other side of the wooden door until she wanted to make her presence known.

A loud boom shook the walls, frightening Mac, causing her to jump. She shook her head, chuckling at how foolish she was behaving as she approached the door. "Get a grip, Marine. It's only the thunderstorm for heaven's sake."

She took a deep breath before looking through the peephole, but saw no one. She let her eye wander over the proximity of the door, but the extreme darkness kept her from seeing anything. She listened intently, trying to hear if anyone was still out there, but to no avail. Other than the sounds of the storm, it was quiet as a mouse. She decided that whoever had been there was now long gone and opted to go back to bed. She was passing by the window, when a vivid flash of lightning illuminated her front porch, brightening it enough to see who was there. She gasped out loud at what she saw.

_A/N: "I drove all night" by Celine Dion (or Cindy Lauper) is property of Sony/ATV Music... I think. No copyright infringement intended. _


	11. Chapter 11

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 11

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God," she whispered as she realized just who was standing behind the door. She quickly backed up and flung open the door. She was speechless as her eyes roamed over his body from head to toe; taking in every single inch of him before her eyes finally met his. Her heart began to pound erratically just as another clap of thunder penetrated the night.

Mac closed her eyes for a moment, thinking it was a dream. She counted to five and slowly re-opened her eyes. Another flash of lightning confirmed that she was neither dreaming nor hallucinating. He was really standing there, right in front of her, sporting his trademark smile. The rain was running down his hair and over his face, leaving him completely saturated, but he didn't seem to mind. His wet clothes formed a second skin, clinging so tightly to his body that it left very little to her now over-active imagination.

Harm broke the silence between them. "Hi. I couldn't sleep and decided to sneak out of the apartment," he offered with his smile still in place. His eyes had not remained idle. They were feasting on her beauty. She was again wearing his white dress shirt. The long sleeves were still rolled up so as not to get in her way. 'That sneaky jarhead,' Harm thought smirking. It seemed that yet another article of his clothing had found its way into her wardrobe. 'Just as well,' he mused. He knew he would never be able to wear it again without thinking of her and totally embarrassing himself.

It was just the previous night when she wore it last. He remembered drooling over the way she looked then and now was no different. He didn't need the moon to render it transparent… his imagination was doing that all on its own - and it was taking his breath away.

She was standing in front of him with her long supple legs totally exposed mid thigh. Her ample breasts shielded by only one fastened button. Harm had all he could do to suppress a groan, secretly wishing that the wind could blow through the door, making the skimpy fabric flutter and expose her exquisite body to him... the body that had invaded his dreams for so many years now.

Mac didn't need to ask why he was unable to sleep, knowing it was the same reason she was still awake. She smiled coyly. "Want to stay?" she asked quietly, bringing him out of his wayward thoughts. Her eyes were again gazing over his soaked body until they reached the intense look in his eyes.

Harm's smile turned into the most beautiful one Mac had ever seen on his face. "I thought you'd never ask. I would love to," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Mac didn't say a word, letting her actions do the talking as she opened the door wider, stepping back and never breaking their gaze.

Harm stayed put, giving her a boyish grin. "I brought my pillow and blanket with me," he admitted, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder towards the car, looking a little embarrassed at having confessed that he'd already planned to stay the night. "Just let me go get them."

"Don't worry," Mac replied smiling sweetly. "I have a pillow… and a huge snuggly blanket… and I love to share," she replied, slowly taking another step backwards, eyes still on him.

Harm precariously took the much-anticipated step that would finally take him into the house. He closed the door behind him without turning around, not wanting to be the one to break their gaze. That was when Jingo made himself known, barking loudly and nudging Harm's leg. Harm momentarily broke their connection to greet his newfound friend. "Hey, boy, are you having trouble sleeping too?"

Jingo responded with two large barks while wagging his tail profusely as if to say, 'not anymore now that you're here,' before walking back up the stairs and disappearing behind the door of Mac's bedroom.

Mac's eyes were trained on Jingo until he disappeared out of view. "Guess he's ready to get some shut-eye," she chuckled, looking at Harm. "He missed you, you know." Mac hesitated before whispering, "I missed you, too, Harm."

Harm raised his right hand to Mac's left cheek, rubbing it softly. "I missed you, too, Sarah. I spent a lot of time deliberating whether or not to come here tonight, especially in the middle of this raging thunderstorm. But as much as I tried, the pros always outweighed the cons."

Mac placed her unhurt hand on top of Harm's, turning her head slightly so that she could place a kiss on to his palm. She was having a difficult time trying to suppress the shiver she felt the minute his hand made contact with her skin, and it had nothing to do with the fact that his hands were cold and her body was warm. "I'm really glad you're here," she murmured, taking a good look at him. "Harm, how come you're so wet? You obviously drove here and I really don't think you took a walk before deciding to do so."

Harm chuckled. "No, I didn't take a walk. It's not exactly weather for walking," he replied shrugging. "After getting here, I thought you might be asleep, and I was unsure as to whether or not to disturb you this late. I walked around the house to look up at your bedroom window. When I saw a light flickering, I debated about knocking. I guess I stayed out in the rain a little too long." To punctuate his statement, Harm quickly removed his shoes and socks as the water continued to flow down his body.

Mac smirked. "Come on, Sailor." Still holding on to his hand, she started to lead them up the stairs and towards her bedroom. "You must be freezing. I'm sorry I can't offer you a nice hot shower or a hot drink… you know, because of the power failure, but I lit the fireplace earlier and that should help to warm you up a little."

Harm wasn't the least bit cold, oh no… the minute his eyes caught site of her he was anything and everything but cold.

They'd just entered her bedroom, which was encased in a warm ambience from the glowing yellow-red flickering flames of the fireplace and filled with a sweet vanilla cinnamon scent from the scattered candles, when Harm tugged on her hand. It caused Mac to stop in her tracks and slowly turn around to look at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Harm released her hand and ran his up her arm, rubbing it gently, all the while looking longingly into her big brown eyes. "Nothing's wrong," he whispered. "Absolutely nothing. And just so you know, I could never feel cold when I am looking at you."

Mac could feel the warmth spreading over her entire body from the intensity of his gaze and the timbre in his voice, which seemed deeper and raspier than usual. Her entire body was on fire and trembling. She had heard that tone another time, but back then she couldn't distinguish whether it was desire or flirting. But now, all she had to do was look into the blue-green depth of his magnificent eyes and there was no mistaking what she saw reflecting back at her.

Their eyes met, she shivered and her heart skipped a beat. It was all there, clearly visible in both their gazes. There was raw desire, feverish yearning, desperate craving, insatiable hunger and undeniable love radiating in their eyes. Mac took a deep breath as she closed the tiny gap between them. They were now standing toe to toe and they could feel the heat emanating from their bodies, surrounding them like a cocoon as their bodies collided.

Mac took the hem of his wet shirt in her unhurt hand and played with it nervously while Harm watched her. Unbeknownst to each other, both were remembering the very heated kiss they had shared just a few hours ago – in this very room. Suddenly Mac tugged at the hem, bringing Harm's body even closer to hers. She expertly ran her hand upwards, caressing him through the shirt before stopping at the first button while looking deep into his eyes. "We don't want you to get a cold."

"No, we can't have that," Harm replied sighing. Her touch was light and dangerous, making him shake violently. Mac proceeded to undo the first button and let her soft fingertips skim his heated skin gently. His only response was a shaky hiss, as his pent up desire got stronger and stronger with each passing second. "Mac," he called out huskily.

"You really shouldn't say my name like that," she whispered warningly, never breaking their gaze while she chewed on her lower lip and without any problems unbuttoned the second button, giving her better access to seductively run her hand over his bare skin.

"Mac," he called out huskily again and again so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath fan her skin.

The sound of his voice was driving her so crazy she could not longer concentrate on the buttons of his shirt. "Oh God… what the heck!" she shrieked breathlessly, closing her eyes. "Just kiss me, goddamn it!"

He didn't need to be told twice. His mouth fused to hers, hot and demanding, making her sway against him. She clutched his shirt with her unhurt hand, trying to pull him even closer while he laid claim to her soft round breasts and delicate curves, making her moan.

Mac was more than a willing participant, as she proved by deepening the kiss. When she teased the seam between his lips, coaxing him to open for her, he willingly obliged. Their tongues immediately dueled with a passion that would no longer be denied. Harm's hands roamed over her back before letting his right one slip underneath her shirt, where it started to draw slow lazy circles on her lower bare back.

Their kiss was broken by their need for air. Harm rested his forehead against Mac's – their breathing now heavy and erratic. Mac licked her lips, determined to finish her task of unbuttoning his shirt, while Harm began pulling the collar of her shirt away from her shoulders, allowing him to nuzzle her bare neck with his nose. He inhaling her unique, sweet scent while placing soft butterfly kisses on every exposed inch of skin he could reach.

When the last of his buttons were undone, Harm quickly removed his soaked shirt, letting it drop with a wet 'woosh' on to the hardwood floor. Mac leaned in and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on his chest while her hand moved slowly down his abdomen to his belt, unbuckling it without any problems.

Her nimble fingers then moved over his obvious arousal to the few buttons of his fly, making quick work of releasing them. His palms cupped both sides of her face, lowering his head to once again engage her mouth in a passionate kiss. Mac let out a guttural moan as their tongues clashed and began another dance.

Mac released his mouth and began her delicate kissing assault to his throat and neck while her unhurt hand made its way to his backside slipping inside his jeans to grasp his toned six. She pressed his solid body flush to hers. His arousal became more evident as she started to rub herself longingly against it, getting a deep groan from Harm at her ministrations.

"You're killing me here, Mac," Harm rasped out, cupping her buttocks in his hands and lifting her up a little to bring her even closer to his obvious desire for her. She slid her arms around his neck and placed her pliant lips against his. She kissed him with a hunger and desire that promised much, much more.

"Then I've accomplished my goal," Mac replied huskily, as the need for air separated their mouths once again. With the help of her plastered hand, Mac was finally able to push his jeans over his hips and down his legs. Harm stepped out of the sodden pants that immediately formed a puddle on the wooden floor. He was now standing in front of Mac in nothing but his tented black Calvin Klein boxer-briefs.

Mac's eyes devoured Harm hungrily. She started at his toes and ended at his eyes while Harm watched spellbound, his flyboy grin well in place. "Like what you see, Marine?"

"Well, certainly looks good, but you know the old saying, Sailor… 'you can't judge a book by its cover'," she responded saucily running her index finger down his chest.

Harm quickly grabbed her hand before it reached its obvious destination. "I think you're a little overdressed, Jarhead."

"And exactly what do you plan on doing about it, Squid?"

"I'll show you," Harm cooed as his mouth hungrily descended on hers, kissing her hard and needy as Mac's lips immediately parted giving him access to her waiting mouth. Her fingers were running through his hair as she held his head in place while his tongue slipped into the warm recesses of her mouth. Their tongues were dueling, probing and seeking more.

Mac moaned loudly when Harm started to kiss and suck along her jaw and down her neck. She was so into his kisses that she never felt him open her shirt until he peeled it off of her and she felt his warm, moist lips against her exposed breast.

Harm was shocked to see that the shirt had been the only garment she was wearing. He looked at her naked form in total awe. She was even more gorgeous than he could have ever imagined. "You're so beautiful, Sarah," Harm breathed against her heated skin. Mac's only response was a heated groan as he began to tease her with his warm tongue, sweet lips and nipping teeth. "So incredibly beautiful."

While her plastered hand held fast to the back of Harm's head, the other one was busy moving between their bodies, seeking out the evidence of his desire for her. Lightly, she ran her soft fingertips over his chest and abdomen, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles and chest hair underneath her roving fingers as she continued her journey downward.

Finally she reached her destination and slid her hand past the waistband of his boxer-briefs, closing it around him. Harm sucked in his breath through his teeth and immediately reached to stop its movement. "Be careful there, Jarhead, or this will be over before we even start," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. Mac responded by kissing him in a way that let him know she had no intention of ending things before they had a chance to start.

With a last gentle squeeze and a sassy smile, she let go of him quickly and removed the offending garment from his body. Before she could respond, Harm had cupped her buttocks in his hands and lifted her up and against him so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. The intimate contact was so over-whelmingly stimulating, they both groaned.

"Harm."

"Sarah."

They had all they could do to stay standing as they looked dazedly into each other's hooded eyes, anticipating and welcoming what was to come next.

It only took two quick steps for Harm to be standing in front of Mac's mattress. Carefully he kneeled onto it and laid Mac down in the middle. She never let go of the back of his head, pulling him down to caress his now swollen lips with a kiss full of love and desire.

Harm struggled but managed to break their kiss, looking down at her with eyes full of desire and questions. Mac looked up at him perplexed and panting. He managed to catch his breath before speaking. "Is this going to be okay? ... I … I don't have any… I didn't plan on…," he was trying desperately to explain that he hadn't planned all this and therefore had no condoms. He knew that if they were going to stop… it had to be now, or he would never be able to.

"Ssshhh," Mac placed her index finger against his lips to make him stop. "This is very okay, Harm," came her husky reply. "I'm on the pill… and… I had all kinds of tests while I was at the hospital and everything was fine," she concluded, tracing circles over his chest.

"Yeah… I was tested while I was on board the Seahawk, and I'm okay too," Harm explained while his thumb expertly outlined her lips.

Mac looked at Harm and smiled, pulling his face towards hers. She licked her lips before placing them on his for a short but sweet kiss. "I want this, Harm. I want you. I want us… so very much. Please make love to me," and let another kiss followed her pleading. "Please," she whispered.

That was all it took to unleash the floodgates of his desire. His pulse immediately quickened as he let his tongue trace the line of the pulse on her neck and slowly lay back onto the bed, taking her with him. His tongue entered her mouth and their passion exploded. Hands roamed, rubbed and cradled, and before Mac was able to say anything Harm had moved on top of her, pressing her back to the bed and head to the pillow. "I love you, Sarah."

Mac smiled lovingly up at him while he hovered above her. Her hands raked down his back and settled on his butt, giving him goose bumps as she pulled him even closer. "I love you too, Harm," Mac replied with tears in her eyes. She had never felt so loved, adored or cherished in her whole life.

What followed was a never-ending story of love, passion, desire and tenderness. They took their time caressing; touching, kissing, pleasing, and exploring each other in every perceivable way… their passion had no boundaries.

It seemed like hours before their foreplay was finally sated by their tender and gentle lovemaking - an experience that transcended anything they had ever felt before. Their joining had not only been physical, it was spiritual and emotional as their hearts overflowed with an unfaltering love - making them one.


	12. Chapter 12

**_To all my dear readers and beloved friends around the world, since I'm uncertain as to whether I will be able to post another part of HIWYLI before the Holidays, I want to take this opportunity to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! May it be a good one without worry or fear and maybe it will even be a year of world peace! We can still hope, right?_**

**_I would also like to take this time to thank you all once again from the bottom of my heart for your support and kind words both on and offlist throughout this tale and especially for your condolences regarding my Gram's passing recently. Today would have been her 85th birthday, and I can't think of a better way to celebrate her life than to post part 12. My thoughts were constantly with her when I wrote this part. Happy Birthday, Grams! I love you and you will always be in my heart. And now, I hope you all enjoy this part. Until I post again…Love, Michi_**

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 12

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Sunday

May 20, 2001

Mac's House

Rock Creek Park

Washington, DC

7:40 AM

The thunderstorm was long gone and the early morning sun filtered through the wall of windows, bathing the entire bedroom in warm sunshine. Harm had been awake for over an hour just watching Mac sleep, admiring her beauty. Her head was nestled on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest and her left leg crossed over his right one. He gently ran his hand along her arm all the way up to her shoulder and caressed it softly. He closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent. Harm was perfectly content to just lie there watching her. He was tired - after all, they hadn't slept much. He was still remembering how they had shared their love passionately - several times. Even when the thunderstorm outside had calmed down, the wild storm within these four walls raged on. He smiled in spite of himself. 'Not bad for a guy of my age… I never would have thought myself capable, but this _is_ Mac,' he mused. They had both been insatiable after all the years of pent up passion. Now, he was pleasantly reveling in the afterglow.

Mac woke slowing feeling the warmth of the sun and sensing she was being watched. She was so happy being in Harm's loving arms that she refused to open her eyes just yet. She wanted to lie there, basking in the glow of the most wonderful night of her life. His stubbly chin tickled her shoulder as he kissed it gently. She re-played in her mind the events that had her feeling so euphoric and smiled. She had literally passed out totally exhausted from their ravenous lovemaking. 'I still can't believe he had all that stamina,' she thought as she snuggled a little closer to the object of her happiness.

She felt Harm's breath on her face and opened her eyes – warm, chocolate brown meeting dazzling blue-green. "Hi," Mac said softly running her hand up and down his arm.

"Good morning," Harm whispered, wrapping his arm firmly around her small waist, then placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. "How was your first night in your new house?" he asked, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Hmmmm…," Mac sighed. "It was like a dream come true. I wish we could stay like this forever. Just you and me."

"Woof, woof," suddenly echoed through the room as Jingo reared his head from the foot of the mattress.

"I don't think Jingo likes being left out of the equation, Mac," Harm stated with a laugh.

Mac snickered before lifting her head to look down at Jingo. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jingo. It's okay, boy, I didn't mean to exclude you."

Jingo let out another bark of approval before returning to his sleeping position at the foot of the mattress. All was right in his doggy world.

Harm quickly pulled Mac back to him, placing sweet little wet kisses on her neck before moving up to her chin, and then settled firmly on her enticing lips. The kiss quickly turned passionate as tongues dueled and hands roamed, and they once again gave into their unquenchable passion and made love again.

*

They were completely sated, lying peacefully in each other's arms when Mac's stomach rumbled. Harm shook his head as he laughed out loud. "That reminds me. I left a note for Grams and told her that we would swing by this morning and pick her up on our way to breakfast. So… as much as I hate to say it, we better get a move on. I bet she's already waiting and sitting on pins and needles."

Mac laughed back as she sat up, patting her stomach as it gave another rumble. "Sounds great. I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new?" Harm bantered.

"Well, Flyboy, my shower is new… at least for me. Feel like sharing?" Mac asked with a sexy come-hither look on her face as she held out her hand for him to take.

"Mmmaaaaccccc," Harm whined playfully. "If we share the shower, we will be doing more than showering and then we will never get out of here."

"What if I promise to keep my hands to myself and off your sexy body, Sailor?" Mac acquiesced batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Does that mean I have to keep my hands to myself, too?" Harm questioned, waggling his eyebrows.

"You are incorrigible. Come on, Sailor, let's get the lead out and get cleaned up so we can go pick up Grams."

With that they threw the covers off and headed to the bathroom with the promise to behave themselves while showering so that they wouldn't keep Grams waiting.

It was the first promise they weren't able to keep.

*

They drove back to Harm's in companionable silence, each savoring their thoughts of what had transpired between them. Needing the physical contact, and as if on cue, they both reached out to hold the other's hand at the same time. They gazed at each other and exchanged a quick smile.

Within minutes they were pulling up in front of Harm's apartment. Before exiting, Harm raised Mac's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. Mac then raised her hand to caress his cheek tenderly. "Love you," she whispered sweetly looking deep into his eyes.

"Love you, too," he echoed before they exited the car and headed up to his loft holding hands.

*

Grams was sitting on the couch and reading the morning paper when they walked in. She looked up as they entered. "Good morning, you two," she said cheerfully. "I was just about to send out the National Guard to look for you. What kept you? This old lady is getting quite hungry," she quipped.

Harm and Mac shared a quick glance before they blushed, looking like they had just gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Ah… uummm… there was a ton of traffic out there this morning," Harm stammered.

"Yeah, Harmon, and I have a bridge for sale," Grams answered, smiling at the two lovebirds standing in front of her. "And why are your clothes wet? You better get them off in a hurry. I hope you haven't been in those wet things since last night, young man, because you will end up with a death of a cold."

She looked at her grandson grinning from ear to ear, knowing full well that the clothes he was wearing had been sitting in a heap somewhere as they were not only wet, but also very wrinkled. "Go on now, go…," she said, nudging him in the direction of his bedroom. "We can talk more about this later if you want," she added with a laugh.

"Ah… no… that's okay, Grams," Harm quickly said, feeling himself blush again before heading off to his bedroom glad to be getting away from Grams scrutinizing yet happy gaze. He felt bad to leave Mac behind, but thought 'she's a Marine and can certainly handle anything Grams has to dish out.'

Mac watched Harm walk away and wished she could follow him, as she didn't quite know what to say to Grams questioning gaze. She paced around the living room, looking down at her feet and was about to say something when Grams broke the silence.

"Sarah, I think you better get yourself a dryer soon. Wearing wet clothes sure doesn't look like fun," Grams said smirking. When Mac didn't reply and looked even more nervous than before, it was Grams who continued. "It's okay, Sarah," she said getting up from the couch and walking over to where Mac was still pacing. She put a comforting hand on Mac's shoulder before she spoke again. "I was young and in love once myself, and I know what people in love do. So please, you don't have anything to explain or feel ashamed about."

Mac looked at Gram's with tears in her eyes.

Grams saw the tears and immediately became concerned. "Hey, what's this all about?" Grams asked, wiping away the first tear that fell. "Why are you sad?"

"Oh, Grams," Mac sighed. "I'm not sad. These are hap… happy tears," she concluded with a little smile. "I have never been this happy in my entire life. I never thought it was possible for me to feel like this and I guess it scares me a little." Then she let out a watery chuckle. "Geez, look at me. I'm supposed to be a Marine for heaven's sake."

"My dear girl," Grams said, pulling Mac into a great big bear hug, before backing away enough to look into her eyes. "First of all, you're a woman, a woman in love, and you deserve all the happiness life has to offer and so much more. And I know my grandson feels the same way and he will do everything in his power to ensure your happiness. So don't be scared, welcome the feeling and embrace it."

Mac thought about what Grams said and nodded. "Thanks Grams… for everything. Without you, I'm not sure if…."

"But I am sure, so no need to thank me. Now, dry those tears before my grandson thinks that I read you the riot act." They looked at each other at that remark and laughed.

Harm heard their laughter as he came back into the living room after changing his clothes. "Hey, what are my two girls laughing about?" he asked, walking over to Mac, embracing her from behind. He and his grandmother exchanged an expressive look over Mac's shoulder.

"Nothing much, Harm." Mac answered. "Grams was just telling me one of her funny stories."

"Oh no, not another one about me," Harm uttered.

Grams and Mac shared a special look between them and smiled knowingly at each other.

"Okay, Harmon, you promised to feed me breakfast. At this rate we are going to be having lunch," she joked. "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"Yes, Grams," Harm stated, ushering his two ladies out the door and down to the car for the short ride to IHOP.

*

They were quickly seated in a booth, enjoying their coffee while they waited for their breakfast. The conversation was light and pleasant. Mac and Harm were seated on one side with Grams across from them, watching them intently. Harm had captured Mac's hand under the table and put it in his lap, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Mac continued conversing even though her insides were turning to jelly at his delicate touch.

"So… tell me, did you two get much sleep last night?" Grams asked innocently with just a hint of mischief in her blue eyes.

Harm had just taken a large gulp of his coffee and what didn't spew out he nearly choked on. Mac quickly rubbed his back as he started to cough uncontrollably. "Easy, Harm," Mac comforted smiling.

Once he was back under control, he looked at his grandmother wide-eyed. "Grams?"

"What, dear?"

Mac contained her amusement to a slight snicker. She had all she could do to not laugh out loud at the looks on both their faces. Harm with his deer in the headlight look and Grams with a look of complete 'gotcha' satisfaction. 'Harm could be such a prude,' Mac couldn't help but think to herself as her smile widened.

"Exactly what are you asking?" Harm asked shakily. He was so uncomfortable with this whole line of interrogation that he was actually squirming.

Mac couldn't help but take pity on him and in an attempt at sympathy, she put her hand reassuringly on his thigh. Harm was so tense, the minute her hand landed on his thigh, he jerked, causing his knee to hit the underside of the table and everything on the table to rattle.

"Harm, what in the heck has you so jumpy?" Grams asked with just a glimmer of amusement in her voice. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Anyone looking at the two of you this morning can tell that you did not get a whole lot of sleep last night, and I'm not talking about any dark rings under your eyes," she added with a twinkle. "Honestly, I couldn't be happier. It's about damn time the two of you finally figured it out. Now enough said. I don't think you could handle any more of this particular conversation. Who would have thought that a six foot four, naval aviator would have such a hard time talking about s…."

"Ggggrrrraaaaammmms!"

"I was just going to say sleeping arrangements," she said chuckling.

Harm snorted, giving her his 'yeah, right' look without daring to make any comments.

"Okay, okay," Grams replied her hands up in front of her. "I'm done." She looked over at Mac who was ready to burst from holding in her laughter. The look of total gratification on Grams face was her complete undoing and she let out the laughter she had been containing.

"Well, Mac, I'm glad you find this so amusing," Harm chortled. "It does involve you as well, you know." Then he leaned into her ear and whispered. "My grandmother knows we had sex last night."

Mac slapped him on the arm. "Harmon Rabb, you are such a prude."

"Am not!"

All three of them took a minute looked around and then laughed whole-heartedly.

The waitress smiled at the sound of their laugher, putting their breakfast down in front of them. They were all completely famished so the chatter ended as they dug into their meals with gusto.

Grams finished first and sat back relaxing before digging into her handbag to retrieve an envelope. She waited until Mac put down her fork, signaling that she had finished her meal. She then slid the envelope over to Mac.

Mac looked at Harm who shrugged his shoulders in response to her questioning gaze. She turned her gaze to Harm's grandmother. "What's this?" Mac asked bewildered.

Grams was sitting back in the booth contentedly with her hands in her lap. "Something for you. Open it, dear."

Mac took the envelope hesitantly and opened it. What she saw inside took her breath away. "Oh my…." She quickly closed the envelope and slid it back towards Grams. "Thank you, Grams, but I can't accept this," Mac explained.

Grams intercepted the envelope before it reached her, pushing it back towards Mac. "Yes, you can… and you will."


	13. Chapter 13

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 13

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac was at a loss for words. She looked at Harm beseechingly for help. He recognized her discomfort and reached for the envelope. He opened it and looked at what was inside. He too was left speechless. "Wow."

"Oh for Pete's sake what is wrong with the two of you?" Grams asked, looking at their shocked faces. "Can't someone do something nice for someone without all this… this… whatever the heck is going on here?" she asked.

Mac chewed on her lip nervously and then took another sip of her coffee as her mouth had gone totally dry. "Grams, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're offering me, but I can't take it. It's much too generous of you."

"Nonsense, child! It's a gift for you to use in your new home. You are starting from scratch. So not knowing what to buy for you, I thought giving you the money was the best thing and you could buy what you want."

Mac's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall and her throat constricted. She reached out for Harm who immediately put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "Grams, this is so much more than a housewarming gift."

"Yes, it is." Grams sensed her discomfort and felt bad that she had upset Mac. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I've made you uncomfortable. It was not my intention. I just wanted to help you get settled in your new home. That is what family does. We help each other."

Mac and Harm were both overcome by her words. Harm reached out and placed his hand on top of Grams' on the table, squeezing it gently. "I love you, Grams," Harm said, totally overwhelmed by his grandmother's action. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where did you get this kind of money?" he asked her politely.

"It's part of my little nest egg. You know… rainy day money."

'Family… she considers me family. I just met her and she considers me family. I am more family to her than my family ever was to me,' Mac thought sadly.

"I called John Fowly yesterday," Grams continued. "He's the manager of my bank, my account adviser, and a dear friend of mine for years. I asked him if he could help me withdraw the money from my savings book and get it to Washington ASAP. This way I wouldn't have to go to the branch office here and talk with a stranger who might not be so willing to pay out what I was asking for. The money arrived this morning via express courier. John thought that would be the fastest and safest way to get the money to DC. It's amazing what can be done these days… even on a Sunday."

Mac was able to find her voice again. "Grams, I cannot take money that you have obviously been saving up just in case of an emergency."

"Honey, this IS an emergency. Anyway, I've reached this age, dear, without needing it. I think I will be okay. Besides, I kept a little just in case," she said with a smile. "Please take it. You will make an old woman very happy."

Mac looked at Harm who looked back lovingly, nodding his head in agreement. The tears Mac had been trying so hard to hold in slid down her cheek. Harm used his thumbs to wipe them away before kissing her sweetly.

"I don't know what to say," Mac confessed in a whisper.

"You don't have to say anything, Sarah. Just take it as a gift from me to you. You really would make me very happy if you do that," Grams replied, giving Mac a sweet smile.

Mac took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions under control again. "Thank you so much, Grams." After taking another deep breath, Mac nodded. "But I want to consider it a loan, which I'll pay back as soon as possible."

Grams rolled her eyes sighing. Then she looked at her grandson, giving him a smile. "Is she always like this?"

Harm laughed and turned his gaze to Mac. "Always and then some," he softly answered, leaning over to give Mac a little sweet kiss on her lips. "And I couldn't love her any more for it."

"I love you, too."

Grams sighed once more, enjoying the obvious love between her grandson and his soulmate. "Okay, okay. I agree," she said and Mac was already on her way to thank her, when Grams decided that she wasn't done yet. "But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to have a fully furnished house. I don't want to come visit and have to sit on a barstool and sleep on the floor. These old bones are not as accepting or forgiving as they used to be," she concluded, rubbing her shoulder for emphasis.

"Agreed."

"… and definitely a dryer," she added smirking. "We don't want to have my grandson running around in wet clothes any more than necessary, now do we?"

Harm groaned as a blush crept up his face, making both women laugh heartily. "A dryer will be the first item on my list, Grams. That's a promise," Mac swore grinning.

A short time later, they paid for breakfast and were walking out of the restaurant when Mac turned to Grams unable to contain her gratitude. "Thanks, Grams, and not just for the money, but for considering me part of your family. I have no words to express what I am feeling right now. There has only been one person who has ever cared about me or gave a damn what happened to me until I met Harm, and now… you."

"You are more than welcome, child, and you will always be a part of this family. I care about you. Don't ever forget that."

Mac had never felt so wanted and whole in her entire lifetime except for when she was with her Uncle Matt. "Thank you," was all she could say as her heart was totally full.

*

Back in the car, the mood was a little somber so Harm decided to cheer things up a bit. "What do you say we take a ride to the zoo? We can call Harriet and Bud and see if they will let us take AJ. After all, we did skip out of his birthday party early so it would be a great way to make it up to him. What do you think?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea," Mac piped in glad for the distraction.

"Sounds like fun," Gram's offered.

"Well then… let's do it." Harm quickly flipped open his cell phone and punched three for the Roberts.

("Roberts' residence.")

"Hey, Harriet, it's Harm. How are you doing on this lovely day?"

("Hi, Harm. I'm fine, thanks. Attempting to do a little housework while a certain little whirlwind is running around the rooms. How are you?")

"I'm good, thanks. I'm calling because Grams, Mac, and I thought about going to the zoo today and we wanted to ask if it would be okay to take said little whirlwind with us."

(Harriet chuckled. "Well, you just made my day. I would be thrilled to have him out of my hair for a little while, and I'm sure as soon as AJ hears that his Uncle Harm, Auntie Mac, and Granma – as the icing on the cake – want to take him to the zoo, he'll freak out.")

Before Harm had a chance to reply, he had to remove the phone from his ear as the shrill from the other side was so loud. His godson had obviously over-heard his mother's conversation and was more than enthusiastic about going to the zoo with his godparents and his newly adopted grandmother.

Harm chuckled. "I guess I can take that as a yes."

(Harriet laughed. "Absolutely. See you soon, okay?")

"We'll be there in a few. Bye for now," Harm answered before turning off his cell phone. "Guess we have a date with the little whirlwind."

*

They spent a few minutes at the Roberts chatting happily, yet briefly, as AJ was anxious to be on his way. They buckled him up in the backseat and with the promise to have him back in time for dinner, they were off for a day of fun.

The zoo wasn't overly crowded so they were able to walk around and see all the animals up close, stopping to feed some of the tamer ones. AJ was having a wonderful time running to all the cages and talking to all the animals, many of who actually blabbered back much to AJ's delight. The monkeys were his favorite.

For Grams, at times, it was hard to tell who the child was as all three of her companions were goofing around mimicking all the animals, jumping up and down, clapping their hands, and chasing each other happily making animal sounds.

Harm and Mac were enjoying themselves as much as AJ was. They would walk holding hands and stopped often to share a tender kiss or a warm hug. Their antics had not gone unnoticed by AJ who became quite curious. "Granma?" AJ whispered questioningly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why Auntie Mac and Unca Harm make kissy face all time?"

Grandma Sarah had all she could do not to burst out laughing as AJ stood there making squishy fish faces when describing Harm and Mac's affectionate actions. She thoughtfully addressed AJ's question. "Well, you see, AJ, your Uncle Harm and your Auntie Mac like each other a whole lot, and when people have feelings for each other they like to show it."

AJ looked up at Grams wide-eyed and slipped his hand into hers, swinging it while he spoke. "I like you and you like me, but we don't do that."

"This is true, sweetheart," Grams replied, ruffling AJ's blonde hair. "Let's see if I can make it a little clearer," she continued. "Does your tummy feel funny when we're together… like you have butterflies in there?" Grams said, sticking her index finger into his little tummy, making AJ giggle.

"Nooooo…. only when I'm hungy," AJ innocently responded.

Grams laughed. "Well, you see, little guy, they feel that way even when they're not hungry."

AJ mulled it over, squinting his eyes. Suddenly he burst into a big smile and his whole face lit up with pride at his assessment. "Oh…you mean like mommy and daddy. They always make kissy face," he concluded with a satisfied smile as he ran to join Harm and Mac.

Grams smiled favorably at his retreating back, satisfied at the outcome. She had made especially sure to weigh her words before she spoke, not wanting to disturb his delicate psyche.

*

They'd just passed the polar bear reserve when Harm and Mac decided it was time for Grams to take a break. She had been quite the trooper keeping up with the three of them. Now it was time for her to take a little rest. There was an empty bench nearby so they headed over to sit for a while. "How about we ask Uncle Harm to go get us some ice cream?" Mac whispered into AJ's ear.

AJ immediately started clapping his hands eagerly. "Yeah… Ice ceem."

Harm laughed out loud. "Are you two conspiring over there?" he asked smiling broadly, rubbing the top of AJ's blond head.

"Yup," Mac replied happily. "We want ice cream, Sailor. And we want it quick."

"V'ry qwick," Little AJ added with a bright grin.

"Yeah, and it better be quicker than quick," Grams added lastly, making Little AJ giggle in response.

"Okay, I can take a hint. I'll be right back," Harm bellowed as he took off towards the ice cream vendor.

Grams just sat there contentedly taking in the 'family' scene. She wondered what it would be like to have a great-grandchild and she hoped she wouldn't have to wait too much longer as she certainly wasn't getting any younger. She knew both Harm and Mac would be wonderful, loving parents.

"What is that mischievous smile about?" Mac asked, bringing Grams out of her thoughts.

Grams shrugged. "Oh, you know… just thinking about the future… and stuff."

"Uh huh."

Before Mac or Grams could say more, Harm returned with a tray of varied ice cream flavors. "Who wants what?" he asked, showing them what he had brought back. They all dove in for their favorites and ate heartily before resuming their fun-filled tour of the zoo.

*

As promised, they were back at the Roberts' in plenty of time for dinner. Harriet had planned on an impromptu barbeque and invited them to stay for dinner to which they agreed. It was a beautiful evening to eat outdoors.

Bud had chicken cooking on the grill as well as burgers and hotdogs. Harriet had made a variety of salads to keep it light and simple, and to make sure she had something for Harm's peculiar palate. Mac, along with Grams, offered to help Harriet in the kitchen while Harm took over the grilling so Bud could retrieve a couple of cold beers and a juice box for AJ, who was delighted to be spending more time with his godparents and his new Granma.

After dinner, a tired AJ came to sit on his uncle's lap and Harm put his hand under his new monkey t-shirt that they had gotten at the zoo and started to tickle his belly relentlessly. "Help me, Auntie Mac, help me, peez!" AJ screamed, laughing hysterically as he tried to squirm out of his uncle's lap.

Mac got up from where she had been sitting with Harriet and Grams, and walked over to her godson. "Is Uncle Harm bothering you?" she questioned, making her best pouty face for AJ's benefit.

"Y… yea… yeah he… he… is," AJ managed to croak out between laughs.

"Well then the Marines are here for the rescue," Mac stated in her best Marine drill sergeant voice, as she threw herself on Harm, causing him to let go of his hold on little AJ who began jumping up and down clapping his little hands. "You did it, Auntie Mac, you did it! The M'reens won," he shouted happily and the tiredness was for now forgotten.

"Oh, oh, looks like the Marines versus the Navy over there." Grams laughed.

"Yeah, and I think the Marine is winning," Harriet responded with a big smile.

Mac was on top of Harm and ready to spring into action when he gave her that 'I don't think you want to go there' look, which she of course totally ignored. She reached for his sides and began her slow torture of tickling. Even with only one hand she succeeded. Harm held his breath and pretended not to be ticklish until it became too much and let out a huge belly laugh. "Okay, okay, Marine… you win… for now," he finally relented, taking her hands away from his sides. He was liking the feel of her body rubbing all over his way too much to let it continue with an audience. "We will definitely continue this later on, Jarhead," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Is that a threat or a promise, Sailor?" Mac questioned softly with a sexy grin before removing herself from his lap.

AJ then reached out to touch Mac's cast. "Can I put something on it?" he asked politely. Mac looked down hesitantly, fearing it would not be appropriate should she be cleared to go back to work.

Harm looked at Mac, sensing her dilemma immediately. He took an objective look at the cast and pointed to a place on the top edge of the cast that would be covered by her uniform sleeve should she return to work before the cast was removed. "Maybe Auntie Mac will let you put something up here," he explained.

Mac looked down at the cast where Harm was pointing and then up into his beautiful eyes before setting her gaze on AJ. "I think that would be a perfect place," she said to AJ, grabbing hold of his little hand.

Harm asked Bud for a waterproof crayon and gave it to AJ who took it and looked shyly at his uncle. "What do I draw?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Harm thought for a minute and then whispered something into AJ's ear. A bright smile came over little AJ's face and he nodded appreciatively. He looked pensively at the cast before settling into his task. He liked his uncle's idea, but he didn't know how to do it and didn't want to ask because he wanted to be a 'big boy' and do it all by himself. He frowned before the wheels started spinning in his head.

Harm and Mac watched him with a glimmer in their eyes. They both totally adored the little guy who always managed to bring joy and happiness into their lives.

Remembering their day at the zoo and what his Granma had told him, AJ suddenly grinned, knowing exactly what he wanted to do and how to solve his dilemma. He once again climbed onto his uncle's lap and looked up at him. "Unca Harm?"

Harm looked down at his godson. "Yeah, kiddo."

Little AJ moved even closer, holding his little chubby hands around his godfather's ear so he could whisper into them. Then he stopped for a second and turned his attention to his godmother. "It's secret, not listen," he said, making sure that it sounded like an order.

Mac chuckled. "Aye, aye, Sir! Got it. I won't listen, promise." And just to amplify her promise, she placed her plastered hand above her heart.

"Good," Little AJ said, content with his godmother's promise. Then he turned back to Harm and started to whisper into his ear. "Unca Harm, can we draw it together. Then it's from me and you. I know it makes Auntie Mac happy."

"You know what, that's a great idea." Harm let Little AJ climb down his lap and moved behind him, placing his much larger hands on top of his godson's to assist him.

Little AJ leaned against Mac's thigh and held her hand, concentration etched all over his face as he began to draw with Harm's help on the cast with the Red crayon. He was deeply engrossed in his mission, as evident by his tongue sticking out between his lips. "Don't look yet," he instructed his godmother as his tongue once again took its place prominently between his open lips.

"I wouldn't dare," Mac replied quickly averting her eyes from the cast.

"Okay, we done. You can look now," AJ bellowed slightly holding up Mac's arm. "It's from me and Unca Harm."

Mac looked down and saw a perfect heart with the words 'luv u' written underneath. She smiled warmly.

"You like, Auntie Mac?"

"Oh, AJ, that is absolutely beautiful. Thank you," Mac replied with tears in her eyes.

AJ then looked up at his godfather who was beaming. "See, told you she love it."

"Good job, little man."

AJ ran off to find Harriet and Bud so he could show them what he had drawn while Harm and Mac shared a private, tender moment together without words. They looked down at her cast and Mac reverently outlined the heart with her forefinger before looking lovingly into Harm's eyes. At the moment, no words were forthcoming as a simple drawing had spoken tenfold.


	14. Chapter 14

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 14

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm was awakened by a gentle kiss to his lips. He looked up with sleepy eyes to be met by Mac's shining, chocolate brown ones. He smiled when he saw her attire. She was wearing the harbor blue, long sleeve shirt he had worn last night. He shook his head before asking, "are you going to confiscate all of my shirts, Marine?" he whispered, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"What? You don't like my attire, Sailor?" Mac quipped, turning around seductively in front of him modeling her outfit.

"On the contrary… I love it, but I prefer you in nothing at all. Why are you up so early anyway?" he murmured in his sexy, sleepy voice. "The sun isn't even up yet. Come back to bed, Sarah, so we can cuddle a little bit longer." With that said, he reached out for Mac, who sat back down next to him on the edge of the bed and began caressing her bare legs in an enticingly arousing manner.

"Oh no, you don't, Squid," she responded, loving the use of her given name. She took one of his hands into hers and entwined their fingers. She smiled before bending down and giving him another sweet kiss. "I'm sorry, but as much as I would like to crawl back into this bed with you, cuddling will have to wait until later. The world awaits and it's time for you to get up and ready for the new day."

"Are you kicking me out, Jarhead? What time is it anyway?"

"No, I'm not kicking you out and it's o-five-hundred," she replied, leaning down to kiss him again Eskimo style.

Harm rubbed his eyes groaning. "Oh man, Mac, it's still the middle of the night, and if I remember correctly, we didn't get very much sleep."

"Oh, and who's fault was that?" Mac teased.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Marine, but I distinctly remember your hands being all over me."

"Yeah, and as I recall… I was not the only octopus in this bed," Mac chided as she reached out to tickle his sides.

"Okay, okay," Harm conceded, taking her hands in his as he remembered every pleasant detail of their coupling. "I guess we both couldn't get enough of each other." He grinned sexily, raising his eyebrows.

Mac chuckled, ruffling his sleep-tousled hair. "Come on, sleepyhead, rise and shine. On the way back from the Roberts, you promised Grams to have breakfast with her before you went to work." Mac got up from the bed quickly as Harm's hand was once again on her thigh and inching higher and higher. Mac tugged at the blankets. "Let's go, Squid," she commanded in her most authoritative voice. "You know, Harm, last night when I let you in and all… well let's just say I promised myself to have you back home on time this morning. And who knows, maybe you will even get there before she's up and waiting for you… you know, Navy... _on time_ for a change. Otherwise, you know darn well that she will know exactly where you spent the night, and she will never let you hear the end of it," she added with a wink.

Harm sighed as he sat up slowly, smirking. The blankets were covering his legs up to his waist, leaving his chest bare, and Mac had all she could do to keep her distance. "You know, I think I'm getting too old for this."

Mac was watching him intently, thinking he looked absolutely wonderful sitting there all disheveled. She raised her eyebrow, questioningly. "Do I dare ask for what exactly? Are we talking sneaking out of your apartment to spend the night with a girl, or just the part with the night and the girl… or better put… with this girl in particular?" Mac asked smiling mischievously.

Before she was able to react, Harm reached out, pulling her towards him, pinning a screeching Mac between the mattress and his awakening body. "For the record, the part with the night and _this _girl… I'm never too old, Jarhead, but I think that evidence is quite apparent," he said smirking, muffling her response with his lips firmly planted on hers for a passionate kiss. "Now… good morning."

"Good morning to you too," she retorted slightly out of breath from their very heated kiss. Mac sighed, licking her lips. Life could be so good.

Harm grinned broadly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "How much time do I have?"

"Hmmm… sadly, not enough to prove your statement, Sailor."

"Too bad," Harm sighed, crawling out of bed. He held out his hand for Mac to take, pulling her out of the bed. "Then I guess it has to wait for another time," he whispered into her ear, running his tongue around it before kissing it gently.

"Yup, and I am going to hold you to it," a tingling Mac quipped, swatting his bare six as he turned away from her.

"Guess I should take a quick shower."

"You definitely better," Mac replied, enjoying the view of his naked body.

Harm nodded to the bathroom door. "Feel like sharing?" he asked coyly, hands on his bare hips, daring her, tempting her, and without a doubt seducing her.

At first Mac didn't answer, simply letting her 'oh no, you don't'-look speak for her. "Don't even think about it," she yelped. After yesterday morning, she knew that sharing a shower would never be a quick venture for them.

Harm shrugged chuckling. "Doesn't hurt to ask."

"You are incorrigible. Just go get into the shower, Sailor," Mac ordered, shooing him with her hands. She knew if he stood there with that pose any longer, she could not be held responsible for her actions.

"I'm going, I'm going," Harm said, holding his hands up in surrender as he made his way to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, he stopped and turned around slowly. "Oh, ummm… Mac?" he uttered in that low raspy voice he saved just for her.

"Yeah?" Mac murmured still standing where he'd left her, enjoying the view.

Harm pointed at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her beautiful form. "I'm going to need that shirt, you know."

"Oh… really?" Mac replied smirking. It was time to turn the tables. "You need this shirt," she repeated to him. "Right now?" she added saucily as she slowly let her unhurt hand run over her breast before it reached the only fastened button. Mac made quick work of undoing it and in slow motion she let the shirt slide off her soft shoulders, down her silky arms and pool freely at her feet.

Harm gulped audibly as he watched her, giving him quite a show. She was now standing in front of the bed just as naked as him. He had all he could do not to throw caution to the wind and have his wicked way with her. Mac was definitely enjoying his reaction to her flamboyant actions. She sauntered her way to the closet door to retrieve her robe, feeling Harm's eyes on her the entire time. She turned slowly and began to giggle. "Gotcha, Squid!"

Harm swiped at the sweat that had formed on his upper lip with the back of his hand. "Damn, Jarhead." After that little display, Harm was totally flustered. "I need a cold shower… an ice cold one at that." He then quickly disappeared behind the door of the bathroom, shutting it with a resounding slam.

Mac chuckled, knowing exactly how he felt. She picked up his shirt and gently shook it out, placing it on her bed. She consulted her inner clock and decided that they would have time to share a quick cup of coffee before welcoming the new day and its challenges.

*

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
9:05 AM

The conference room was quiet as Harm, Bud, Harriet, Mattoni, and Singer waited impatiently for the admiral to arrive. It was their usual Monday nine o'clock staff meeting, but they all knew there was nothing 'usual' about today.

"Good morning, people," Admiral Chegwidden said, walking briskly to the head of the conference table, putting a stack of cases onto it in front of him. "I'm guessing you all have already heard in this morning's news that Vice Admiral Williams is accused of murder, grievous bodily harm, and hit and run after instigating a police chase that resulted in a crash leaving three dead and four in serious condition," he resounded, opening the file on top of the stack. "This morning, the police found him in his own home and arrested him. Initial blood tests confirm a high level of alcohol in his system."

"Has he given a statement yet?" Harm asked.

AJ, who was both a friend and former roommate of Vice Admiral Jonathan Williams at the Academy, sighed. "He says he's not guilty." Admiral Chegwidden looked at the file in front of him before leaning back in his chair. "He admits to drinking heavily after a fight with his wife last night. But he swears he drank at home and never left the house, passing out on the couch in the living room."

"Are there any witnesses who can corroborate his statement, Sir?" Lieutenant Singer asked. Her interest in this case was definitely high priority. From the moment she heard about it on the radio… she wanted it, and she was going to do everything in her power to get it. It was a major steppingstone on the road to her goal of becoming the next JAG, more precisely, the first female JAG.

"I'm afraid not, Lieutenant. His wife told the police she found him passed out drunk in their house and attributed it to their earlier fight. She was unable to confirm his statement of being there all night because she left shortly after their fight to stay at a friend's."

This time it was Bud who spoke up. "Sir, is there anyone to identify him as the hit-and-run driver?"

"No. The police officers who chased him were only able to identify the make of the car but not the license plate. They lost him at the train crossing, when he gunned it across the tracks right in front of the oncoming freight train. By the time the train passed, he was long gone."

"I'm not sure I follow, Sir?" Harm looked around the room, noticing the same expression of surprise on everyone's face. "They never came close enough to read the plate?"

"Oh no, Commander, they were close enough, but the plate was camouflaged somehow making it indecipherable."

Bud frowned. "That's odd. I mean, why would someone disguise the license plate on his car? Unless they were actually planning on doing something illegal. I don't think someone would do it because they were driving under the influence of alcohol."

"Maybe the camouflage had been in place before last night," Mattoni retorted shrugging.

"Maybe," Harm readily agreed, "but somehow something doesn't add up, Sir. How were they able to identify him so quickly if they were unable to read the license plate in order to trace it?"

"They got a call from one of his neighbors. The woman had heard about the chase in the news and that the car involved was a Cobalt Blue BMW M Coupe. When she took her dog out for a walk… she saw the car described on the news, in his driveway with unmistakable damage to the front and left side of the vehicle."

"That certainly doesn't sound good," Mattoni countered.

While they all sat around the conference table absorbing what had just been said, and before AJ could say anything else, Lieutenant Singer spoke what was on her mind. "Sir, I finished the Carlson case and I would very much like to work on this one."

It took all their naval discipline for Bud, Mattoni, and Harm to contain themselves. Harm couldn't resist and rolled his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Mattoni and Bud who smiled in response.

"Well, Lieutenant…," the Admiral offered, removing his glasses, throwing them on to the stack of folders before crossing his arms over his chest, as Singer smiled warmly - the "YES" written all over her face. "I'm really glad to hear that because I want you to assist Commander Rabb with the defense."

Harm sat their stoically, cringing on the inside. 'Oh, God, please… not Singer,' he thought. The last thing he wanted to do was work with the 'step on everyone on her way to the top'-lieutenant.

"But, Sir…," Singer started only to be stopped short by the Admiral's raised hand as he continued with his explanation.

"Mattoni, you and Lieutenant Roberts will prosecute. I'm sorry to keep this meeting short, but the SECNAV is waiting for my call. He wants this case solved ASAP, people. Vice Admiral Williams is at the top of the promotion list this year." The Admiral then got up from his chair and handed out the papers. "Carry on," he bellowed before leaving the room.

"Aye, Aye, Sir!" the group replied in unison.

As soon as the door thudded closed behind the Admiral, all eyes were on Singer who was quickly putting her papers together and about to storm out of the room.

"Lieutenant," Harm called after her, making her stop midway. "Meet me in my office…." Harm took a quick glance at his watch. "… let's say thirty minutes."

"Yes, Sir," Singer responded grimly, marching out the door.

"Looks like I might be interrupting her plans," Harm snickered before looking at his colleagues. "Well, gentlemen, looks like we'll see each other in the courtroom. Be prepared to lose, Mattoni," Harm quipped.

Mattoni laughed. "Yeah, right, Rabb," Mattoni answered back, slapping Harm on the shoulder. "As far as I can see, you're already on the short end of the stick," he joked, pointing at the door Singer had just exited.

"Oh, not to worry, Mattoni. I can handle her… ah the situation," he quickly corrected. "It will be a piece of cake."

"If you say so," Mattoni replied walking to the door with a wide-eyed Bud in tow.

Harm groaned audibly, rubbing his hand over his face. "Is it Friday yet?" he asked into the silent room.


	15. Chapter 15

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 15

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

11:30 AM

"Colonel!" Bud called out happily when he saw Mac entering the bullpen from where he stood at the copy machine. "This is a pleasant surprise. It is so great to see you here."

"Hey, Bud," Mac answered smiling, walking towards him. "Thanks. I just had a visit with Little AJ. That poor little guy has really got it bad, huh?"

Bud sighed wearily. "Yes Ma'am. It was a pretty rough night with the vomiting and the incessant coughing. Thankfully, we were able to get the fever down. How was he when you saw him?" Bud asked still worried about his son.

"Don't worry, Bud. He was exhausted, but he was doing much better. Harriet told us that the doctor thinks he got a case of the flu, but it wasn't serious."

"We certainly hope that's all it is," Bud answered looking a little bewildered at Mac. "Ummm… Ma'am… us?"

Mac chuckled, squeezing his left shoulder. "Yeah, Bud. Your little man is a real charmer… even when he's sick. He knows exactly how to wrap someone around his chubby, little finger. He will make one heck of a lawyer one day," Mac added with a grin.

"He sure does." Bud laughed fidgeting just a little as he rubbed his hand over his forehead. "What did he do this time?"

"Well, before I came here, I stopped by Harm's to see if his grandmother needed anything. I no sooner got in the door when the phone rang… it was Harriet."

"Harriet called Harm's grandmother?" Bud asked nervously. "Oh, boy," he concluded.

"Yup. It would seem that Little AJ was feeling lonely along with being sick. He repeatedly asked Harriet to call his 'Granma' so she could come over and read to him. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and the alternative to have Harriet read to him was not very well accepted."

"Definitely sounds like my boy," Bud confessed grinning. "I just hope Mrs. Rabb wasn't rattled by it."

"Are you kidding, Bud? She didn't even let me finish my coffee; she insisted I get her to your apartment ASAP. She told me I could get another coffee later. When I left your home, AJ and Grams were already plotting a slumber party. AJ was in the process of figuring out how to get his parents to agree. I don't think you are going to get out of this one, Bud," Mac concluded with a huge smile.

"He really loves her, Colonel. I guess having a grandmother who is actually around is what AJ has really missed out on, and having Mrs. Rabb around fulfills that void for AJ. She is really a very special lady."

Mac smiled warmly, knowing all too well how easily Grams had entered her own heart. "That she is, Bud. That she is. Now, Bud, where can I find her grandson? Maybe I can get him to have lunch with a Marine."

"Oh, I don't think you will have a problem with that, Colonel. He's in his office working on the new case." Bud motioned with his head in the direction of Harm's office.

Mac raised her eyebrow. "New case… what new case?" Harm hadn't mentioned anything about a new case. That's when it dawned on her. "Vice Admiral Williams?" she questioned. "I heard about it on the morning news."

"Yes, Ma'am. The Commander is defending the Vice Admiral."

"Wow, guess he's pretty busy then. Are you working with him on this one?"

Bud chuckled at first, but soon found it turning into an all out laugh. Mac looked at Bud questioningly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am," Bud stammered as he calmed down. "The Commander didn't get that lucky."

"I'm sorry?"

Before Mac could ask him more about what he meant, Mattoni stepped up to them, giving Bud a little slap on his shoulder. "What's so funny, Lieutenant? Hello, Colonel. It's sure nice to see you around here. "

"I just told the Colonel that I'm not the one working with Commander Rabb on this new case."

Now it was Mattoni's turn to laugh out loud. "Nah." He rubbed his chin. "Rabb didn't get that lucky," he concluded walking back to his office. "Oh, Bud, when you have a few, I would like to discuss something with you. Mac, I hope to see you around here more often. You're truly missed, Colonel," he said before adding 'More than you know,' under his breath.

"Thanks, Mattoni. That's why I'm here actually. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck," Mattoni said grinning before disappearing into his office.

"Well, I guess I better go."

"Sure, Bud. I'll see you later," Mac replied as she started making her way over to Harm's office, still wondering what the heck was going on.

*

The blinds and the door of Harm's office were closed, which told Mac he must be busy and in need of some privacy. She knocked on his door and waited until his mumbled 'enter' before she opened it. "Hey," she said with a warm smile, immediately realizing that he was not the only one in his office. 'Oh boy…now I get it,' was all she could think, but outwardly responded with, "Hello, Lieutenant."

"Colonel," was Singer's curt reply, her eyes flashing jealously at Mac.

Harm looked up from his papers the moment he'd heard her voice, giving her a bright smile of his own. It was clearly obvious to Mac that he was more than happy for the little interruption. "Hey, yourself. Now this is a pleasant surprise," he said even though he knew he would see her in the office as she had planned on coming in to talk to the Admiral. However, Singer did not need to be privy to that little piece of information.

"Yeah, I thought I'd see if you were interested in stopping for some lunch. I brought some sandwiches from the deli on the corner," she said, holding up a brown paper bag. "I got you a vegetarian… or are you too busy for lunch?" she asked.

"Actually, Colonel, we are very busy," Lieutenant Singer replied sternly before Harm could say a word.

Harm looked at Singer with a raised eyebrow and an angry glare while Mac simply ignored her totally.

"Actually," Harm stated, turning his gaze from Singer to Mac, "a little break sounds great right about now. Why don't we meet in the garden in… let's say… fifteen minutes?"

Mac smiled. "Okay, sounds good to me. Guess I better let you get back to work before you get in trouble," she told him with a devious wink. "I think I'm going to see if the Admiral can spare a few minutes of his time and see me. See ya." She then turned to look at the fuming Singer. "Lieutenant."

"Colonel."

"In a few, Mac," Harm called after her as she closed the door behind her. He then turned his gaze to Singer who was sitting opposite him looking down at her papers, hoping she would not be on the receiving end of his wrath. Harm was bristling but decided to let it go for the time being. 'Oh dear God, why isn't it Friday yet?' he pondered.

*

Mac proceeded towards the Admiral's office when she saw Mattoni and Bud walking out of Mattoni's office. Having seen her exiting Harm's office, they immediately gave her that 'told you so'-look along with a meaningful smile as she passed them.

She shook her head, grinning from ear to ear then chuckled. She really did feel sorry for Harm, knowing how difficult it was to work with Singer. She also knew that if anyone could keep Singer in line… it was her Harm. 'My Harm, I like the sound of that,' she thought happily as she continued to make her way to the Admiral's office.

*

She was surprised not to see Tiner sitting at his desk as usual. 'Guess he's already gone to lunch,' Mac thought, turning her gaze to the doorway of the Admiral's office. Since the door was partially opened, she decided to step inside and look to see if he was available. She saw him sitting at his desk, brooding over some papers.

She knocked softly on the doorframe. "Sir?"

Admiral Chegwidden quickly looked up from the papers he was perusing and his grim face immediately turned into a smile at the sight of her. "Colonel, this is a pleasant surprise. Come on in," he motioned to her, removing his glasses, putting them on top of the stack of papers as he walked around to stand in front of his desk.

"I hope this isn't a bad time, Sir." Mac replied as she closed the door behind her.

"No, of course not. Please sit down," Admiral Chegwidden offered and pointed at one of the visitor chairs in front of his desk before he sat down on the other one. "How are you doing, Mac?"

Mac smiled thankfully at his use of her nickname, knowing that the beginning of this conversation was between two friends and not between the Colonel and her CO. "Thanks, Admiral. I'm doing much better now and slowly but surely everything seems to be getting back to normal." Mac opened her purse, retrieving a piece of paper and gave it to him. "I actually found a house and have already moved in. This is my new address and phone number. By the end of the week you should be able to reach me at that number, but you can always reach me on my cell."

"Well, it appears that you have certainly been busy, Mac." The Admiral then looked down at the paper she had given him. "Rock Creek Park… very nice. I'm glad to see you found something so quick. I really can't imagine what it's like to loose everything and have to start from scratch," he concluded with a frown, rubbing his hand over his balding head as he looked at her intently.

Mac had become a little uncomfortable at his scrutinizing gaze. Alarms were going off in her head, wondering if he was alluding to her former living arrangement with Harm. She shrugged before he spoke.

"If there is anything you need or if I can be of help with anything, please let me know. I hope you know that I would be happy to help you out in any way I can. So please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Sir, but I'm pretty much settled in. It was difficult, yes, but all I lost were material things while...," Mac stopped and inhaled deeply to compose herself, "some people lost their lives and now their family members are forced to go on without them."

"Point taken," the Admiral acknowledged picking up on her discomfort. "Do the police know yet what actually happened? I heard on the news yesterday that the explosion had not been accidental. It was set. Is that true?"

'Damn it,' Mac thought. She knew that sooner or later people would ask; her friends would want to know what the heck had happened. She didn't want to lie to the people she considered 'family' but she had promised the authorities that she would be discreet as they wanted to keep the events of the upcoming trial out of the press for as long as possible. To tell them that Mic was somehow involved would be hard enough, but to say nothing. "Yes, Sir, it's true," she confessed nipping on her lower lip, hoping that he wouldn't push any further so that she wouldn't feel as though she was withholding information.

Admiral Chegwidden nodded understandingly, accepting the little she had to say. "And how are you physically? Is everything healing well? You are out and about on your own, which tells me your eyes have mended."

"Yes, Sir, both my back and eyes are healing without further complications. I'm going to have an x-ray later today and hopefully the news will be good about my arm as well."

"I'm sure it will be, and before you know it you will be as good as new and back in action."

Mac shifted nervously in her chair. "Well, actually that is why I'm here, Admiral. I would like to come back immediately. I know, I'm probably not cleared to take on any cases just yet, but maybe I could help out somehow… you know research and things like that."

The Admiral smiled knowingly. "Cabin fever starting to get to you?"

Mac chuckled. "You could say that, Sir. I will have to go through some rehab soon, but I can still work several hours a day without any problems."

"I'm sure you could," AJ responded. "Alright, I'll think about it, Colonel. With the new case we've just been handed, I'm sure we can use your expertise. Give me a little time to figure out the logistics and I will get back to you."

"Yes, Sir, and thank you. I certainly appreciate any consideration you can give me, and I will wait to hear from you," Mac said as they both got up from their chairs.

"Very well, you'll hear from me soon."

They then exchanged goodbyes and she exited the Admiral's office. As soon as the door closed behind her, she couldn't resist the smile that crept over her face. Any insecurity she had about her job had vanished in a heartbeat. She knew deep down that the Admiral would grant her request to be back on board immediately.

When Mac re-entered the bullpen she saw Lieutenant Singer standing at the fax machine and immediately let her eyes wander over to Harm's office. The door and the blinds were both now open and his office was empty. She quickly checked her inner clock and knew exactly where he was. He was waiting for her in the garden. She instantly made her way out of the building to the nearby garden at JAG headquarters. She was anxious to see him and hoped that he would be alone this time.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for the delay in posting the parts of this story, but I hope you're still with me :-) Thanks for your patience and here's part 16. Enjoy! - Michi  
_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 16

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac couldn't wait to see Harm. With a smile perfectly in place, a full heart and a lilt in her step, she nodded in greeting to a few young fellow officers she passed on her way over to the JAG headquarters garden. It was a glorious day, and Mac was caught up in it. She stopped for a moment, lifting her head to take in the beautiful, blue sky. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes against the brightness as she listened to the melodic serenade of the birds nestled in the nearby tree while the faintest hint of a warm breeze caressed her soft olive skin. The intensity of her emotions at the moment caused her skin to tingle, instantly bringing back memories of the previous night.

"Hey, Colonel, that is quite the smile you have going on there. If I didn't know better I might think you won the lottery."

The sound of his voice resonated around her making her smile grow if that were possible. She slowly opened her eyes and there he was standing right in front of her. The first two buttons of his shirt were open and he was lazily dangling his cover in his right hand. He appeared to be completely relaxed as he was enjoying the peaceful surroundings of the garden while waiting for her arrival. He watched her attentively taking in the view, his signature flyboy grin in place as he waited for her reply.

"Yeah, something like that," she replied smirking as she walked towards him.

"I see. Care to share, Marine?" Harm asked, grinning as they sat on a bench beneath an old oak tree, its large leaves providing them shade.

Mac chuckled and handed him his vegetarian sandwich and a bottle of water, then reached back into the bag to retrieve her Chicken Caesar Salad sandwich and drink. "Well," she shrugged coyly. "I was just thinking about the very handsome, sexy sailor I laid my eyes on this morning."

"Oh… really?" Harm responded his flyboy grin immediately turning cocky. He took a bite of his sandwich and washed it down with a big gulp of water. "Just how handsome and sexy was he?" His voice took on a husky tone as he pried unabashedly her for compliments.

Mac was very well aware that he was fishing for compliments and decided to play along. She smiled sweetly and looked around making sure that no one was close enough to overhear them. "Oh, he was very, very handsome and extremely sexy. The pants he had on hugged him in all the right places… and when he bent over the freezer looking for the chocolate ice cream they curved perfectly over his taut butt. I almost lost it right there in the supermarket aisle." Mac let out a loud sigh. "He looked so yummy and sooooo delicious, I just wanted to…," Mac decided to put the brakes on, figuring she had said enough. "Hey, talking about delicious. How's your sandwich?" she asked successfully changing the subject.

Harm's sandwich was halfway to his mouth when her words registered, causing him to freeze. He sat there open-mouthed, holding on tightly to his sandwich, turning his questioning gaze to Mac. "Woah! Woah! Back up, Marine. Freezer? Chocolate ice cream? Supermarket? Just who the heck are we talking about here?" he asked totally perplexed while irritation dripped from his voice. "Who was that guy?"

Mac had all she could do to stay still. He looked into her big, brown eyes that she was now batting at him and he knew he had been had. "Guess I got ya, huh, Squid," Mac answered with her self-satisfying grin well in place. "Told you I would get you when you least expected it."

Harm chuckled. "Ha, ha, you're so not funny, Marine, but you know what they say about payback," he threatened playfully, pointing his finger at her.

"All is fair in love and war," Mac shrugged grinning. "Actually, I thought it was very funny. The look on your face was absolutely priceless and so worth it." She once again took in the area around her before she scooted closer to him. She leaned into his ear to whisper sexily, "honestly, Harm, this morning, when you bent down to tie your shoes…." She pulled her head back a little so that they could look into each other's eyes. She then licked her lips seductively. "The way your pants hugged your sexy six – it was almost like a second skin and left nothing to my overactive imagination… it took everything I had in me not to throw you back on the bed and have my wicked way with you." Mac then put her palm on his leg and slowly ran it up the inside of his thigh and squeezed gently.

Harm jumped from her brazen ministrations, especially in public, nearly spilling his water bottle.

"Maaacccc," Harm groaned, closing his eyes for a second then removed her hand from his leg. "You keep that up and we both will be in very serious trouble, Marine."

"A little jumpy… aren't we, Navy," Mac chided, pretending to reach for him again.

Harm immediately fended her off. "MAC! Just because YOU'RE not in uniform…"

"Maybe you're right," Mac replied, trying to be somewhat serious. "I'll behave myself, promise." She took a bite of her sandwich and hummed as her taste buds exploded with the delicious flavor of the best sandwich she'd ever experienced. "Mmmmm… this is so good. Want to try?" she offered, holding the sandwich close to Harm's mouth.

"That's okay. I'll pass," he replied, pushing the sandwich away. Just watching her derive pleasure from her sandwich was enjoyment enough for him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying their lunch and each other's company as well as the beautiful surroundings. It had become a little noisy as few more people with children had congregated in the garden.

Suddenly they were both startled by a thud. A little girl running through the garden watching the balloon she was carrying bob up and down in the wind instead of where she was going bumped smack into Harm's knee. "Whoa," Harm yelped, catching the little girl around the waist just as her knees buckled, preventing her from falling to the ground.

Mac jumped up immediately to help, her sandwich forgotten.

"Gracie…," a terrified woman yelled, running over to them. "Sweetheart, how many times does mommy have to tell you to watch where you're going? I am so sorry," she apologized profusely for her daughter's mishap. "I hope she didn't hurt you."

"No damage done," Harm stated while still holding on to Gracie. "I'm just glad I was able to catch her before she fell."

"Me too," the young woman stated thankfully. "I keep trying to emphasis that she has to watch where she's going, but she doesn't seem to get it."

"She's still little and I'm sure she will learn in time," Mac offered. "She is really beautiful," Mac stated as she ran her hand lightly over Gracie's blond head.

The young woman smiled at them warmly. "Thank you both for being so understanding. Say you're sorry, Gracie, for disturbing these nice people."

"Sawree," Gracie smiled shyly, still holding on to her Mickey Mouse balloon.

"That's quite all right, Gracie. We're just glad you didn't hurt yourself," Harm answered.

With that the woman took Gracie by the hand, said her goodbyes and was off to join the group she was there with. Gracie turned back to look at Harm and Mac and waved. The sudden jerk of her arm caused her balloon to waiver and bop her on the head, causing her to giggle. Everyone laughed appreciatively.

Harm and Mac watched them walk away, both deep in their own thoughts of brown haired girls and blue-eyed boys when Mac decided to break the silence.

"So tell me, how's the case going?"

Harm sighed deeply. "Don't ask, okay? If Singer's still alive on Friday, she will be one lucky Lieutenant."

"That bad, huh?"

Harm shrugged. "Could be worse, I guess." He chuckled before taking a big gulp of his water. "You should have seen the look on her face when the Admiral told her she would be co-counsel, sitting second chair. She wanted this case all for herself and made it known in no uncertain terms. Obviously the Admiral had other plans. Maybe I should amend my original statement and say that the Admiral will be the lucky one if he is still alive on Friday," Harm joked, making Mac laugh.

"Well, this case certainly would have been her chance to get the attention she's been wanting for years now. Winning a high profile case like this would certainly be a feather in her cap and a huge boost for her career at JAG," Mac replied drily. "I don't know… when it comes to Singer… I always get this feeling… you know… like she'd stop at nothing, selling her own grandmother if necessary," she added for emphasis.

Harm's head immediately shot up in surprise at her last comment. "What makes you think that?" he asked, before remembering a case Mac had once worked on.

She had been prosecuting a Navy SEAL jumpmaster charged with causing the drowning death of one of his parachutists. A file had mysteriously shown up in her car. The file contained privileged information that as a prosecutor she was forbidden to see – none other than a copy of the mishap report.

Against her better judgment, Mac had glanced at the file and discovered evidence that supported her case. Singer had been the one to point the finger at Mac and accused her of seeing the report. As a result, the Admiral had removed her from the case and Mac had been granted a few days off and she went to Australia. Harm cringed, remembering that the trip had moved her relationship with Mic Brumby forward.

Harm knew Singer was responsible for the file ending up in Mac's car, but without proof it meant nothing. He'd never told Mac about it, but Singer knew that he knew it was her. He had given her a tongue lashing along with fair warning never to do anything like it again. Singer had admitted only to being ambitious and that she wanted to be the first female JAG. Harm had to agree… she would sell her grandmother to get what she wanted.

"Harm… Harm? Hey, earth to Harm!" Mac's raised voice finally broke him out of his deep thoughts. He shrugged his shoulders, giving her a rather boyish grin. "Where were you just now? I called you several times," Mac asked Harm.

"Sorry, Mac, but your comment had me thinking. Maybe I should sleep with one eye open just to be on the safe side," he said jokingly, getting the laugh he wanted from Mac in response. "But let's get back to what's important. How did it go with the Admiral?"

Mac smiled. "He promised to think about my request and get back to me soon. My gut feeling tells me I'm coming back."

"I sure hope so."

"Harm, how sweet. You miss me."

"Of course I miss you. Let's face it. It's no secret that when you're not around, the Admiral's radar is honed directly to my six. But if you're around somehow I am able to fly under it," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Geez, thanks Harm. So now you're telling me that I'm your personal defense mechanism for blocking the Admiral's radar?"

"Yup, you are definitely my secret weapon." Harm raised an eyebrow before continuing, "and I must admit you can be extremely lethal and I'm not just talking about in the workplace and in the courtroom," he grinned, wagging his eyebrows before looking around to see how close people were to them before kissing her lips sweetly.

"Mmmm, that was nice and I'm flattered," Mac replied, playfully holding her casted hand above her heart to express her gratitude.

"You should be on all counts," Harm said chuckling. He took the last bite of his sandwich and finished his water. "So, what are your plans for the rest of your day?"

"Well, I have a five-thirty appointment at the hospital."

"For the x-ray, right?"

"Yeah. Dr. Jacobs wants to check how the healing has progressed and maybe I will be able to start rehab soon."

Harm heard the hint of doubt and fear in Mac's voice and reached over, giving her left hand a gentle squeeze before rubbing his thumb over her knuckles caressingly. "I'm sure everything will be okay, Mac."

Mac smiled at him sweetly, turning her hand in his to intertwine their fingers for a moment. "I know." Then she reluctantly let go of his hand, knowing that it wasn't the right time or place for such intimate gestures. "I just hope all goes well with my appointment at the bank and insurance company."

"What is taking them so long anyway? Shouldn't they be giving you at least a partial payment?"

Mac shrugged, tossing her head. "I guess it has something to do with the whole investigative process. They know the explosion wasn't an accident…," she sighed, "and without the official police report, they don't want to risk anything. I'm just hoping that by the time I get there they will have the necessary documentation and will be willing to close the case. At least I know I will be able to get my bank account back in order thanks to Grams. I still can't believe what she did for me."

Harm gave her a warm, loving smile and quickly assessed the area before whispering in her ear. "Like Grams said, that's what family is for. And you're definitely a part of ours, Sarah."

It had become customary for Mac to shiver when Harm addressed her by her given name, and this time was no different. All the other men she had ever had a relationship with called her Sarah. Mac was inappropriate… too masculine for someone so beautiful and therefore unacceptable to almost everyone but Harm. To Harm, she was and always would be Mac - and not just in the Marine sense. He hated her boyfriends calling her Sarah, and he often bristled when he heard them. Being called Mac by Harm, for her, was special because he was one of the very few that did. But when he called her Sarah… well, she would melt. It made her feel like a princess and very special in his eyes and all the more loved in his heart.

Harm gave her a quick kiss on her earlobe before he pulled back with a sigh. "I'm really sorry, but I better get back inside before Singer gets carried away and decides to completely take over."

"Okay," Mac whispered sadly. She would have liked to enjoy her time with him just a little while longer. "Duty calls, I guess… Oh wait, there's something I have for you," she said, rummaging through her pants pocket.

Harm watched her with a raised eyebrow. "It's not my birthday, is it?" he asked jokingly with a chuckle.

"No." Mac laughed. "But I thought you should have it," she explained, placing a little item into his hand. "I know the last one you had from me was for an emergency."

Harm opened his hand revealing a key chain. From it dangled a silver key along with a Marine Corp emblem charm. He gazed at his hand before searching her eyes for answers.

Mac was overwhelmed by her feelings and took a deep breath to compose herself. This wasn't going as planned. She hadn't planned on making a big deal out of it, but in actuality, for her and for them it was a big deal. "I… I don't want this key to be for emergencies, Harm. This key is for my home, my life, and most important it's the key to my heart… if you'll have it," she whispered, never breaking their gaze. She could clearly see the emotional turmoil in his eyes.

"And this?" he asked, holding up the charm.

Mac crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap. "Well..," she started feeling a little embarrassed all of a sudden. "I added the emblem charm to the keychain because it embodies who I am, and I wanted to share that with you as well. The eagle's wings exemplifies the way you make my heart soar. The globe testifies that no matter where I am, I carry you with me. The anchor represents your strength and the way you manage to keep me grounded. And the Semper Fidelis speaks for itself… I will be faithful to you always."

Harm was totally overcome by her prolific admission. He paused before speaking, putting his hand over his heart, clutching the chain tightly. "Well then Mac, I should have been a Marine too because this emblem symbolizes exactly how I feel about you."

Mac laughed warmly. "I wouldn't say that too loud, Squid, or someone might think you were defecting."

Harm shared in her laughter. "I mean it, Mac, ditto to everything you said."

Mac put her hand on his forearm, squeezing it gently. She had finally come to terms with his feelings for her. "I know, Harm, I know. I'm sorry. This certainly isn't the proper place or the right time to convey what is in my heart, but I just couldn't wait any longer."

Harm shook his head. "I couldn't care less about the right time or the right place, Mac. I just want to know one thing."

"What?" Mac breathed out frowning. She couldn't imagine what else he needed to know.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Is anyone standing behind me?"

Mac looked over his shoulder, checking out the area around them. "No, there's no one. Why?"

He reached out to grab her arms. "Because I'm going to kiss you and I really don't want to have an audience."

"Oh." Was all Mac uttered before Harm's lips came crushing down on hers. It wasn't a heated full of passion kiss, but rather a gentle, very tender, sweet, full of promise kiss, representing all the feelings he had for her.

When the need for air forced them apart, they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Wow," was all Mac could muster, making Harm chuckle.

Harm ran his hand up her arm and settled it on her shoulder. "Wow is right and it's only the beginning, Mac," Harm promised her and he wasn't only talking about the kiss. "And this…," he said, opening his hand and looking at the key chain that was nestled in his palm, "this I am going to treasure and protect with all that I am." Harm was struggling to keep his emotions under control.

Mac was having the same problem, but managed to smile at him sweetly. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms, but knew it had to wait 'till later. "You probably should go back now, before Singer does more harm than good."

Harm groaned loudly. "Yeah, it scares me to death, Jarhead," he replied as they made their way over to her car.

"Please don't tell me you're afraid of Singer, Harm."

"I'm not afraid of her per se… I'm petrified of what she might do and the extreme trouble she can cause."

Mac chuckled. "Sorry. She does have a knack for over-reaching."

They were now at Mac's car and Harm opened the door for her as she got in. She looked up at him smiling sweetly. "If anyone can keep the Lieutenant in check, it's definitely you, Sailor."

Harm laughed loudly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mac. But I'm not quite sure if anyone can keep the devil in check," he uttered winking.

Now it was Mac's turn to laugh and shake her head. "You do make a good point, Sailor."

Harm tapped on the roof of the car. "Drive careful, Marine, and good luck with everything."

"Thanks," she replied and closed the door, opening the window instead. "We'll see each other later?"

Harm grinned. "Count on it. Knowing I get to see you later is about the only thing that is going to get me through the rest of this day," he sighed.

"Okay, then bye for now," Mac said, turning on the ignition and making her way out of the parking lot.

Harm's eyes followed her car until it disappeared around the corner and out of his sight. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He had been thinking and plotting for days. And suddenly everything fell into place with the simple gift of the key. It was the perfect time to get his plan in motion. "Hello, Mr. Thompson. Commander Rabb here," he said as soon as someone picked up on the other end. "I was wondering whether or not today would be a good time for you."

Harm listened intently to the answer while a huge grin implanted itself on his face. "In two hours? Okay, that sounds good. Thanks, Mr. Thompson. I owe you one." He was just about to dial his own number when he remembered the call he got earlier from his grandmother. He pushed three on his speed dial, and waited for Harriet to pick up. "Hey, Harriet, it's Harm. Could I talk with Grams for a second, please? Thanks."

Harm could hear Harriet telling Grams that he was on the phone.

("Hi, Harm, what's up, dear?")

"Hey, Grams. You remember Mr. Thompson?"

("Of course I do. I was with you. It really is a wonderful idea… it could have definitely been one of mine," Grams added with a snicker.)

Harm chuckled. "Has to be the genes, Grams. Anyway, today works for him. In fact he said two hours would be perfect. By any chance can you get away from the little whirlwind for a while to handle everything? I am in a bind here and can't get away."

(Grams laughed. "I don't think I will be able to sneak out, but I'm sure your godson would love to join in. So, yes, definitely, I'm all yours. Just tell me what you need me to do.")

Harm sighed in relief. "Thanks, Grams. You are a real lifesaver and I owe you big time. I'm in my office and will leave word at the guard shack that you will be coming to see me."

Grams didn't respond and Harm could hear her talking with someone. "Grams?"

("Yes, dear, I'm still here. I just spoke with Harriet and she would love to help us. We will see you shortly.")

"Okay, great. See you soon, Grams. Love ya."

("I love you, too. See you soon," she said before hanging up.)

Harm shut his cell phone smiling brightly. With a skip in his step, he made his way back to his office, praying that the rest of his day would progress quickly. He was anxious to see Mac's reaction, hoping that she would love what he had in store for her.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Kathy and I would like to thank you all for your great support and the feedback you sent us onlist and offlist. You guys rock!!! And now I guess it's time for part 17. Hope you like it. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 17

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

5:28 PM

The elevator finally reached the fourth floor of the hospital and the doors opened slowly. Mac was relaxing against the back wall, waiting until the people in front of her disembarked before she also stepped out, making her way to the nearby nurse's station located at the end of the long hallway. She could hear her footsteps echoing in the corridor as her heels bounced off the pristine floor with every step. She was almost at her destination when she had all she could do to jump out of the way of several doctors and nurses exiting from both the stairwell and break room, running for the doors of the Intensive Care Unit. Mac eyed them cautiously until they disappeared from her view. She couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

The all too familiar sounds and smells of the hospital assaulted her as she continued walking down the corridor. They brought back vivid, painful memories of how dependent she was on her other senses when she was unable to see during her short stay there. She began to feel a little ill at ease, especially concerning the outcome of this particular appointment. It could be the catalyst to her military future or lack thereof.

"Oh, hello, Colonel," one of the nurses at the desk greeted her with a smile, bringing Mac out of her reverie. She turned towards the voice and found herself in front of the nurses station. "You look so much better than the last time I saw you."

Mac was perplexed, but suppressed her confusion. "Well, I'm glad you think so," Mac replied chuckling as she stepped forward. "I guess it's probably a good thing I couldn't see myself at the time. I had to have looked awful," she added jokingly.

It was obvious this particular nurse knew her from her stay here after the explosion. Her name was Shelby, according to her nametag, but Mac had no recollection of her at first, but as Shelby continued to talk her voice became increasingly familiar. That's when it registered. She had been the elderly nurse who had brought her breakfast the morning Harm, Grams, Bud, and Harriet had been visiting with her.

Shelby smiled warmly and then chuckled. "Yeah, you were a little banged up back then, dear."

"Just a little? It certainly felt like a lot more than a little. I honestly felt like I was run over by a truck and then had it back up over me."

They shared a good laugh before Shelby grinned and winked at Mac. "Well, it's all behind you and you're absolutely stunning now. I just have to say that your hunk of a Sailor sure took good care of you."

Mac felt the little blush rise from her neck and settle warmly on her cheeks. She smiled sweetly, never attempting to hide it. "Yeah, he certainly is wonderful." Mac sighed dreamily. "Without him and his grandmother, I don't know what I would have done. They really helped me through all of this. And Harm, well he would definitely put Florence Nightingale to shame."

"I know what you mean," Nurse Shelby laughed. "That night you were brought in, he was completely beside himself. It was very obvious to all of us here just how much the Commander cared for you. He refused to leave the hospital. He wouldn't even leave to freshen up. The best we could get him to do was use the rest room. He just sat by your side watching over you. We tried to force him to at least go to the cafeteria for something to eat, and when that didn't work, we resorted to bringing the food to him. But he never ate much, just a few bites here and there."

She proceeded to tell Mac how hard it was keeping all the nurses on the floor in check. They were constantly peeking into Mac's room under the pretense of checking her vitals when all they really wanted to do was get another look at Harm. "I swear they would leave your room completely starry eyed and all but wiping the drool of their faces."

Mac laughed whole-heartedly, not the least bit surprised. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Harm has that affect on most women."

"I'll tell ya, if I were a few years younger myself… well… never mind." She laughed, clearing her throat and looking at the appointment book. "Back to business, you're here to see Dr. Jacobs, right?"

"Yeah, I have an appointment at five-thirty."

Nurse Shelby nodded. "Dr Jacobs asked me to inform you that she had an emergency and it may take some time. She didn't know how long, so if you want, I can schedule another appointment for you."

Mac shook her head. "No, if it's okay, I would like to wait. I am really concerned about how my arm is healing, and I would like to find out today. If I promise to stay out of your way, would it be okay if I waited a while?"

Nurse Shelby identified with Mac, knowing how she felt. She patted Mac on the arm. "I know exactly how anxious you are. I take it you're right-handed?" Mac nodded affirmatively. "Me too, and when I broke my arm a few years ago, I couldn't wait to find out that everything was going to be okay and that I'd be back at work soon… and it was my left arm." She laughed.

"Yeah, I have to admit I'm not very patient with the 'wait and see' situations. I tend to get on peoples nerves," Mac added grinning.

"Don't worry, dear. You're not getting on anyone's nerves around here. Tell you what, why don't you go to the cafeteria, grab yourself something to eat and then enjoy it outdoors in the hospital park out back. As soon as Dr. Jacobs is free, I'll make sure someone comes out there to get you."

Mac sighed in relief. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Thanks for suggesting it. It's such a lovely day and it would be a shame to waste it sitting indoors."

"Not a problem. Wish I could join you, Colonel. Please enjoy some of that late afternoon sunshine for me. My shift won't be over 'till it's dark outside." Shelby sighed.

Mac grinned and gave her a wink. "I'm going to catch some extra sunrays just for you, promise."

"That would be delightful, Colonel," Nurse Shelby replied with a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Count on it," Mac said smiling before she headed back towards the elevators.

*

Mac approached the park, coffee cup in hand. She opted for coffee as she was too nervous to eat anything at the moment. The park was packed with nurses and doctors enjoying their break in the late afternoon sun. At a quick glance, Mac noticed that some were eating, others reading, some even playing chess while others were in a nearby field tossing around a baseball. There were even a few people lying on the grass with their eyes closed, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine.

There were many patients outdoors as well, spending time with their visitors. The fact that they were patients was made obvious by the dreaded hospital gowns and bathrobes they were stylishly attired in. Mac laughed inwardly, remembering how much she hated wearing those horrendous gowns. There was also a playground nearby where children were climbing on the jungle gym while others played on the swings being pushed by their doting parents. Squeals of "higher, higher" drifted over the entire area.

Mac loved to watch children play so she decided to make her way towards the playground. That's when she noticed a little girl sitting in a wheelchair next to an empty bench. She was sitting all by herself. Her eyes were glued to the children playing in a sandbox off to the side. The longing and sadness in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Mac. She eyed the park, wondering where the girl's parents were.

"Hi," Mac said softly with a smile. "Would it be okay if I sat down here and joined you for a while?" she said pointing to the bench.

The little girl gave her a shy nod without looking at her. Mac sensed that she was reserved and wondered what had happened to her, as there were no visible injuries. "Thank you," she replied with her smile still in place, opting to sit on the part of the bench that was closest to the little girl. "It certainly is beautiful out here, isn't it?" Mac said, attempting to start a conversation while taking in the entire area.

Her eyes drifted to a little pond set near the playground. She immediately knew why. There were two ducks engaged in a rather noisy fight. They were squawking and chasing each other around. Mac pointed at them. "Look at those two. They act as though the pond isn't big enough for the both of them," she concluded chuckling while shaking her head in disbelief.

The little girl's gaze followed to where Mac had pointed, but she never responded verbally. She once again nodded her head slightly before her eyes went back to the happy, exuberant children and their parents.

They continued to sit in silence for a while. Mac had tried several times to start a conversation by talking about the weather, the playground, anything she could think of to engage her new little friend - but to no avail. Mac knew she wasn't deaf since she always responded with a timid nod when Mac spoke. Her parents obviously weren't around and Mac wondered if she was waiting for them.

Mac turned to take another good look at the little girl. She had a Mediterranean look about her with her olive skin, shoulder length dark brown hair that curled around her face, and colossal eyes in a brown so dark they almost looked black. She was beautiful and Mac figured her to be around four or five years old. She was dressed in a grey and white jogging suit with a white t-shirt underneath, adorned with Sesame Street characters. Her sneakers were white with yellow and green laces. Smiley face decals had been placed on the tips. She was clutching a worn brown teddy bear in her lap. It appeared to be well-loved.

Mac was just about to tell her how pretty she was when she noticed a lone tear slide down her cheek. She followed her gaze to two little girls who were chasing each other with their dad running right behind them, goading them on and laughing when he finally caught one and swung her around in the air while the other raised her arms and bellowed "me too, daddy… me too!"

Her sadness did not need to be verbalized, it was evident in her dark, sad, lifeless eyes. Mac knew that look all too well. She had lived it… the overwhelming sadness, the total loss, and the complete despair. 'What had happened to create such turmoil in one so young and innocent?' Mac wondered.

"Hey, honey," Mac whispered, reaching over to wipe the tear with her thumb. The little girl did not expect it and was startled by Mac's actions. She pulled back slightly as Mac smiled and wiped the tear. "Sshhh, it's okay, sweetheart," she said soothingly. Mac was just about to ask if she was okay when a voice from behind startled her.

"Here you are, Marine. I was about to report you MIA," Harm told her chuckling.

Mac looked up quickly, completely surprised. "Hey, Harm. What are you doing here? Are you checking up on me?" she joked.

Harm shrugged, giving her his typical flyboy-grin. "You wound me, Marine," he pouted, putting his hand over his heart. "I needed some medical information for the case, and when I saw your car in the parking lot I thought I would try to find you. I went upstairs and they told me you were out here waiting for Dr. Jacobs. How come you're still here? I thought your appointment was at five-thirty?"

Mac shrugged. "Dr. Jacobs had an emergency. I could have rescheduled, but I decided to wait. I really don't want to have to wait for another appointment. She is so busy that they are hard to come by."

Harm was about to say something in reply when he realized he was being watched intently. Mac's new friend's eyes were glued to Harm and his uniform. He smiled sweetly at her, but she never reacted to his gesture. She appeared to be a million miles away.

Mac noticed the questioning look in Harm's eyes. "Harm, I would like to introduce you to my new friend. She's keeping me company while I wait for Dr. Jacobs."

"Hello," Harm stated, offering his hand in an attempt of a handshake, but it was not immediately accepted. Only when Harm started to withdraw his hand did she finally reach out and place her tiny hand into Harm's large one. "It's very nice to meet you," Harm greeted as he shook her hand gently. He gave her another smile, which she eagerly responded to this time.

Mac marveled and watched in fascination at how Harm's charm immediately put this sweet child at ease, and he didn't even have to try. Mac knew Harm had reached her in some way, even though she still didn't speak. The sadness in her eyes had lessened, if for just a moment, and her demeanor shifted. Mac was always impressed with his ability to put people at ease and make them feel comfortable.

Harm looked at Mac. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. There's still something I need to do."

Mac looked at him bewildered. "What? Are you holding out on me, Sailor," Mac chided.

Harm shrugged, sheepishly. "Of course not, it's… just things… you know… something to do with the case… investigating and stuff," he concluded afraid to look directly into her eyes for fear that she would see straight through him.

"Uh huh… okay," Mac replied, sensing that Harm was holding something back from her.

She smiled. "I hope I'll be done here soon as well. Will I see you later tonight?"

"Of course you will, Marine. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily," he told her jokingly.

Mac playfully stuck out her tongue, giving his arm a little slap. "Have you heard from Granma? Will she be staying with AJ tonight?" She snickered, shaking her head.

He nodded. "Yeah, I talked with her earlier and AJ convinced Harriet he was well enough to have a pajama party tonight."

Mac grinned. "Sounds like our godson. I'm glad he bounced back so quickly. Poor little guy. He was so miserable."

"Yeah, well, not anymore. Grams told me the fever is gone and he's feeling much better, but he still is a bit wheezy and sounds like a steam engine at times. She said she kept teasing him, calling him a choo choo train as she chased him around of course imitating the train," Harm told her chuckling.

Mac laughed as she imagined Grandma Sarah chasing little AJ around the house making train noises while little AJ shrieked happily. She envied not having experienced that playfulness as a child.

The little girl was having thoughts of her own as she watched Harm and Mac, totally enthralled by their animated banter… never taking her eyes of them. Neither one saw how she sat up straighter and loosened up slightly when Harm mentioned the choo choo train.

"Sounds like she's the perfect medicine for him," Mac concluded.

Harm laughed. "Yup, that's what Grams does best. It's sort of like that song… you know _a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down._ Always worked for me... still does even now that I'm all grown up," he added wistfully.

Mac nodded smiling. She certainly appreciated Grams special talents. Though she bit her tongue in an attempt to not say anything further, she couldn't resist. "All grown up? Come on Harm… I don't think you will ever be all grown up." She laughed.

Harm cocked an eyebrow, pointing his finger at her. "Watch it, Marine."

They both shared a well-deserved laugh.

"So, shall I go to your apartment tonight seeing as how you will be all alone?" Mac asked suggestively.

Harm ran his fingers through his hair as he cleared his throat. "Ummm… actually I thought about coming over to your place. There seems to be this fantasy that keeps running around my mind… and…"

Seeing him stammer all over himself definitely peaked Mac's curiosity. "Which is?"

Harm shrugged, glancing at the little girl next to them. It appeared that once the conversation had turned from toys and playfulness back to adult talk, she turned her gaze back to the children playing on the swings. When Harm was satisfied that her attention was elsewhere, he bent down to whisper into Mac's ear. "Let's just say it concerns you, me, and a certain over-sized bath tub," he told her as his lips brushed ever so lightly across her earlobe.

Mac swallowed audibly. "Can't wait," she croaked. "I just hope Dr. Jacobs won't be too much longer."

"Don't worry. You have plenty of time. I probably won't be done 'till close to midnight. If you're asleep, shall I wake you?" he asked as seductively as he could in such a public place.

Mac grinned. "Oh, yeah, Flyboy. Most definitely."

Harm kissed her sweetly. "Count on it then. See you later, Jarhead," he said, turning his attention back to the little girl who was once again watching him fixedly. Harm tweaked her nose gently. "It was great to meet you. Please take good care of my friend here. She has an uncanny knack of getting herself in trouble when I'm not around," he told her winking. Mac could have sworn she saw the hint of a smile pass over her little face, but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure.

She was glad she had responded to Harm. 'Maybe it's a start,' she thought.

With a last wave of his hand, Harm made his way back to the parking lot as Mac watched until he disappeared from her view. When she turned back to the little girl, she had been watching Harm walk away as well. Mac was curious as to the fascination she seemed to have with him, but then again, what girl wasn't infatuated with her sailor? That thought - 'her sailor' made her smile. Seemed like she was having that thought more and more often. Mac was about to say something, when a nurse approached the playground calling for the kids.

"Okay, troops, it's time for dinner. Let's get inside before it gets cold," she shouted above the noise, clapping her hands.

"Pizza!" a few kids screamed, running to the building as fast as their feet would carry them. Their amused parents following close behind.

"I guess they should serve pizza more often. Somehow I don't think the offering of spinach soufflé or pea soup would get them to move this fast." Mac heard one of the moms says while the others laughed.

"Okay, Sam, it's time for dinner," the nurse said approaching Mac and the little girl. "Hello, Ma'am."

"Hi," Mac answered, watching as the nurse walked around the wheelchair to release the brakes. She had just started to push the chair when Sam suddenly started to violently shake her head in disapproval. She actually put her hands over the wheels in an attempt to stop the movement.

It was obvious that Sam was not interested in going inside just yet, and Mac was a little startled at her belligerent behavior. Wanting to keep peace, she took quick action, looking up at the nurse, smiling. "If it's okay, why don't you let her stay a little while longer? I'll bring her in as soon as she's ready," Mac offered, opening her purse to take out her military identification. She showed it to the nurse, letting her know that she wasn't some weirdo. "I promise not to keep her out here too much longer," Mac added softly.

The nurse nodded, once again securing the brakes on the chair. "I'll make sure they save at least one slice of pizza for you, Sam, okay?" As soon as the nurse walked away, Mac heard Sam's relieved sigh.

"So, your name is Sam. It's really nice to meet you. My name is Sarah MacKenzie, but my friends call me Mac. Does Sam stand for something?" she asked even though she knew she would not get an answer. She felt as long as she kept talking and Sam kept listening, well… maybe something would give. Although she couldn't explain why, she felt a need to get closer. She just didn't know how. She hoped to find a common denominator, something that Sam could identify with and possibly open her up.

Mac continued her one-sided conversation. Telling Sam all about herself and how she came to be a Marine, about her work at JAG, and about her friendship/relationship with Harm. The minute she mentioned Harm's name, she could see Sam's eyes light up. That was it…Harm…he was their common denominator. So Mac continued telling Sam all about Harm… his playfulness… his crazy antics… his love of flying… his loyalty to his family and friends… and his determination.

Mac had talked for nearly thirty minutes when Dr. Jacobs approached them. "Hello, Colonel. Shelby told me I could find you out here," she said, sounding slightly winded. "Sorry that you had to wait so long, but there was a huge accident," Dr. Jacobs explained, turning to the little girl. "Hey, Samira! How are you doing today? Have you been keeping the Colonel company so she didn't have to wait alone?"

"Yeah," Mac piped in. "She has. We or better still, I have been talking up a storm." Dr. Jacobs gave her an understanding nod and Mac smiled in return.

Mac turned again to the little girl with a raised eyebrow and a huge grin. "Samira, now that's a very beautiful name, the perfect name for an adorable little girl such as you," Mac told her, running the back of her hand against her soft cheek. Samira looked up at Mac with eyes so heavy with sadness that Mac had all she could do not to pull her out of the chair and into her arms.

Mac turned to address Dr. Jacobs again. "The waiting really wasn't a problem. The company was very nice and the weather is perfect for sitting outdoors. What do you say Sam? You getting hungry? I don't know about you, but I think it's time for some of that yummy pizza now."

Samira nodded in response, grinning just a little. 'Now we're getting somewhere,' Mac thought, getting up to release the brakes on the wheelchair. "I certainly hope someone saved an extra slice for me as well," Mac said as her stomach grumbled loudly. The noise, along with Mac's comment, made Samira giggle. Mac reached down and tickled Sam's tummy. "So you think that's funny, do you?" Mac laughed in relief, looking at Dr. Jacobs who smiled in response.

"Somehow I doubt that, Colonel," Dr. Jacobs said as they began to make their way back to the hospital building. "If there should be an extra slice left, Samira will have no problem polishing it off."

"Too bad," Mac responded. "I was so looking forward to pizza," she said looking down at Samira who was looking up wide-eyed at her newly found friend. "Maybe next time," Mac told Sam, ruffling her curly brown hair.

And as they walked into the building, Mac made a promise to herself to ask Dr. Jacobs more about Samira, since it was obvious she knew her very well.

AN: We're not 100% sure if Bethesda Naval hospital has a pediatric unit or not, so we very well may have used an author's privilege with this storyline.


	18. Chapter 18

__

___Hey everyone! I hope you have a nice weekend and you're ready for yet another part of this story. I'm sorry for being so late with it, but I'm in the middle of moving into my new home and barely have time to edit this story. But nonetheless I hope you still like it. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 18

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac's House

Rock Creek Park

Washington, DC

9:21 PM

Mac pulled into the driveway of her home, parking her car in front of the garage. She turned off the headlights and then the ignition with a deep sigh. She put her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes for a second. It was already dark outside and she had endured a rather long, tiring day. Mac was worn out and totally spent. Her thoughts right now were all over the place, and needed soothing. All she wanted to do was take a long, hot bubble bath before crawling under the covers. She smiled, remembering Harm's comment from earlier.

"Guess the soak in the tub is going to have to wait just a little while longer," she said out loud, taking her purse from the passenger seat before exiting the car. She opened her purse, searching for the house key. "Damn it, it has to be here somewhere," she muttered, making her way to the front door. She was still rummaging through her bag when she reached the door. Her search was hindered by the fact that the outside lights were not on.

"Ah... eureka!" she muttered as she finally found the key at the bottom of her purse, and made quick work of putting it into the lock. She paused, thinking, 'I really need to clean this bag out one of these days.' She turned the key, opening the door when her sixth sense kicked in and she realized something wasn't quite right.

She froze for a second with fear creeping up her spine, thinking that someone was and may still be in the house. She automatically reached into her bag for her gun, but quickly realized it was locked up in the walk-in closet upstairs. "Damn," she cursed, biting on her lower lip. She didn't have to contemplate her next move because her Marine skills immediately kicked in.

Mac slowly opened the door a little wider and peeked inside. The aroma of food cooking immediately filled her nostrils, while the flickering candles caught her eye and the sound of soft music infiltrated her ears. Mac frowned quizzically as she crept her way to the kitchen.

"There you are, Jarhead. I thought you were going to spend the entire evening out there in front of the door," Harm said, greeting her with a warm smile as he took the pasta off the stove, dumping it into the colander to drain. "All I need is two minutes more and dinner will be served."

"Harm?" she murmured. To say she was surprised to see him there would have been the understatement of the year. She never even saw his car outside. That's how out of it she really was. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until later. You nearly scared me to death, Sailor. It's a good thing for you that my gun is upstairs and not in my purse," she finally got out as her eyes wandered over the scene in front of her.

On the counter sat a vase of the most beautiful red roses Mac had ever seen. She didn't count them, but figured there had to be at least two dozen perfect blossoms. There was a lit candelabra placed in the middle of the breakfast bar, while candles in all shapes and sizes were placed around the kitchen and the still empty living room. The candles were the only means of light in the darkened rooms, and their glow cast muted shadows on the walls. Harm's radio/CD player, the one he had given her when she moved, was sitting on the kitchen windowsill, tuned to an easy listening station and the music filling the room was soft and mellow.

Harm immediately became apologetic. "I'm sorry, Mac. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to surprise you and cook dinner," Harm responded, as he walked to the fridge to retrieve the dessert he had made, placing it on the counter.

She couldn't help but think how he loved commandeering a kitchen. 'The military and the law were not his only forte.' Though she wouldn't admit it to him, he definitely could cook and was more than capable of putting together scrumptious meals. 'He can cook for me anytime… well maybe not anytime,' she thought, smiling inwardly.

His answer brought Mac out of her reverie, and she turned her eyes to his masculine form, taking all of him in. She started at his face and slowly let them roam over his entire body. He was bare-footed, wearing faded jeans that were worn in all the right places and a lazily buttoned black shirt. He looked completely relaxed and comfortable in her kitchen, in her home, in her life, and if she had her say… it's exactly where he would remain.

She looked at him pointedly, furrowing her brow. "I thought you said you couldn't make it before midnight," Mac quipped.

Harm gave her a sheepish grin. "I know… I lied, and I must admit after seeing your reaction, I'm very glad your gun _is_ upstairs or else I probably wouldn't still be standing here in one piece." He put both hands over his heart. "Again, I apologize, Mac."

The corners of Mac's mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Does that little glimpse of a smile mean I'm no longer in trouble with the big bad Marine?" he goaded.

Mac laughed out loud, laying her purse on the nearby shelf and got rid of her shoes. "Oh, no, you're definitely in trouble. But maybe if you're really nice we can work something out," she joked saucily.

"Umm… hmmm, promises, promises," Harm bantered back, walking over to take Mac in his arms, giving her a long, loving kiss. "I missed you," he breathed into her ear, causing her to tingle everywhere.

Mac snuggled as close as she could into his embrace, sighing. "I missed you, too," she said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What smells so divinely delicious in here?"

Harm let out a belly laugh, letting go of Mac. "That's my Marine. One minute she's lean, mean, and ready to kill, the next minute she's soft and sexy, wanting to cuddle, and then… the inner monster takes over… her growling stomach… undermining everything else and all she can think about is feeding it."

Mac gave him a grin before swatting him on his six as she sat down at the breakfast bar. "Stop that. What can I say? The way to my heart is definitely through my stomach and don't ever forget that, Sailor."

"Don't I know it, and how could I possibly forget it? Good thing I'm prepared," Harm replied, getting the pasta and joining Mac at the bar. "How do you feel about pasta puttanesca?"

"I say bring it on, I'm starved." She took a slow deep breath and tried to relax while Harm served the food. "It really smells delicious, Harm." She suddenly became suspicious and narrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know when I'd be home, anyway? Your timing is unusually perfect."

Harm's eyes widened at her comment and then shrugged nervously, looking like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I asked Shelby to help me out by calling my cell as soon as you left the hospital. I took a chance that you wouldn't be making any stops. Looks like it was perfect timing," he concluded proudly, holding out a fork of pasta for Mac to taste.

"You are a sneaky squid," she replied before snatching the pasta from the fork with her mouth. "Mmmm… yummy," she said with her eyes closed, savoring the taste down to the last chew before swallowing. She opened her eyes, looking at Harm seductively before reaching for the other fork, grabbing some pasta and feeding him in return. "You know Harm, it's amazing how something without meat in it can taste sooooo good."

Harm laughed. "Mac, just because there isn't dead animal in something doesn't make it bad."

"I don't know about that… I've had your meatless meatloaf," Mac chortled, putting her finger in her mouth and making gagging sounds.

"Okay, okay. I stand down," Harm answered, putting his hands up in surrender. "Are you ever going to forget that meal?"

"Never," Mac teased.

Their candlelight dinner became quite romantic and cozy after the short conversation about her meeting with the bank and insurance company. Mac conveyed how the insurance company was still unwilling to settle, as they hadn't received the official police report. The rest of the time they dedicated to each other, feeding and savoring, kissing and touching.

As soon as the pasta was gone, Harm took the plates over to the sink to rinse them out. "And how did it go at the hospital?" he asked, starting the coffee maker then leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He had been waiting for her to mention what had transpired with Dr. Jacobs, but when she wasn't forthcoming, he thought it was about time he asked.

Mac shrugged. "Dr. Jacobs is not exactly happy with it yet. The fracture hasn't healed quite the way she thought it would by now. I have another appointment for next week. I can't start rehab until she is satisfied that the fracture is properly healed."

Harm could hear the worry in her voice and knew that the news was upsetting to her. He smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, Mac. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Dr. Jacobs just doesn't want to risk anything. That's her job. She knows what she's doing. Just give it a little more time."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just I was really hoping to be able to start therapy so that I could get my life back on track and do the things I've always been able to do. This… being in limbo is so unsettling." She took a deep breath, running her hand over her eyes before lowering them to stair at the floor in an attempt to hide how bad she really felt. She should have known that there wasn't anything she could hide from Harm.

Harm walked over and lifted her chin with one hand while gently running his other hand over her head, forcing her to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong? What else is on your mind that is making you… sad?" he asked concerned.

Mac sighed deeply. "I can't help thinking about Samira and what Dr. Jacobs told me about her."

Harm looked at her confused. "Samira?" he questioned, sitting down on the bar stool next to Mac again taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"Yeah, the little girl in the wheelchair you met earlier at the hospital. Her name's Samira."

Harm made the connection and nodded in acknowledgement. "What did the doctor tell you about her? She was really adorable, but seemed to be either extremely shy or completely withdrawn."

"I know. I had the exact same feeling, but when I found out that Dr. Jacobs actually knew her, I just had to ask about her. She told me that Samira, who will actually be four in two weeks, lost her parents and grandparents in a car accident. Remember last Christmas Eve, the way it rained before suddenly turning cold and the roads quickly turned icy? There was that terrible accident on the Beltway involving a speeding truck that couldn't stop and a car. The car ended up pinned under the truck's tires.

"Yeah, I remember. I saw a report about it in the news. It looked horrible."

Mac nodded her head. "Samira, Sam for short, was in that car and the only one who survived. According to Dr. Jacobs she's still terribly traumatized by the ordeal of that night. She hasn't spoken to anybody, nor has she attempted to walk even though her legs, which were both broken, have healed."

"Is Dr. Jacobs her attending physician?"

"No. Actually, her husband is. He is a pediatrician at Bethesda. Both of Sam's parents were also medical professionals and worked at Bethesda as well. They had all been friends for years."

"I guess that would explain why she was so taken by my uniform."

"So you felt it too?" she questioned wide-eyed. "I guess you reminded her of her dad."

It was Harm's turn to sigh heavily. His heart went out to Sam. He didn't have to imagine how she felt… he knew. That feeling of loss and betrayal, and the trauma of unanswered questions were always there - overshadowing every step in his private life and his every accomplishment in the military. It has just been recently, with the help of Mac, that he was able to attain closure. Only he hadn't lost both parents like Sam. His mom had still been there for him.

Mac sensed his mood shift and knew that in talking about Samira, she had triggered painful memories for Harm. "I'm sorry, Harm." She rubbed his thigh with her hand. "I didn't mean to get so caught up in this conversation. I don't want to upset you. Maybe we should talk about something else."

Harm had been pulled from his thoughts by what she was saying. "No, it's okay, Mac. I'm fine, really." He put his hand over hers, squeezing gently. He knew talking about Sam was important to Mac, and he had to admit that his curiosity had been piqued.

"How come she's still in the hospital? Shouldn't she be home by now?" Harm asked, getting up to get two cups out of the cabinet and filling them with the freshly brewed coffee.

Mac had turned around to watch him pour the coffee. "Yeah, under normal circumstances she would have been home by now. But she has no family, Harm. There is no one. She is not showing any signs of improvement psychologically so I guess the youth welfare department agreed to let Samira stay at Bethesda until a foster family can be found to take her in." Harm brought the cups of coffee to the counter, setting one down in front of her. "Thanks."

"That poor little thing," Harm said, getting their dessert before sitting down next to her again. "No wonder she is so cut off and closed up tighter than a clam."

"Yeah," Mac answered as she took in the glass bowl of dessert in Harm's hand along with a spoon.

"Open your mouth, Mac."

"What about you? Don't you want any dessert?" Mac asked confused.

"Oh, don't worry about me. My time will come. I don't intend to cheat myself," Harm replied saucily, holding a spoon of crème brûlée up to her mouth. "Come on, Sarah, open your mouth."

At the sound of her given name, Mac shivered uncontrollably like she had done so many times over the past several days. Without saying a word, she opened her mouth to accept his offering. Her taste buds exploded in pleasure at the taste of the crème. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste as she slowly ran her tongue over her lips in delight. "Mmmm, Harm, this is so delicious."

Harm sat there gaping. Hearing the passion in her voice and watching her tongue run over her perfect lips, his pulse quickened and his groin tightened. Harm nearly lost it. It took all he had to control himself and not lunge for her right then and there. He swallowed hard and shifted his position on the stool as his jeans were becoming rather tight. "I'm glad you like it," he hissed raggedly before offering her another spoonful.

This time when Mac opened her mouth to accept the crème, the taste was so delectable, she couldn't suppress the moan that rumbled from deep within her… and Harm finally snapped.

"Oh, God, that's it. I'm ready for my dessert, and I'm not talking about the crème brûlée," he groaned before his mouth came crashing down on hers. He used his tongue to remove a dab of crème from the corner of her mouth and then let it run along her bottom lip to the other side, asking for entrance. They both whimpered as Mac parted her lips and he plunged inside. The sweetness of the crème brûlée mixed with Mac's unique taste was both intoxicating and arousing.

Their kiss broke when Harm needed air. "Mmmm it is good," he rasped.

"Mmmm," Mac repeated while reaching out for the crème brûlée, grabbing a glob with her index finger, as a sweet smile adorned her face and mischief danced in her eyes.

Harm watched her move intently, not sure whether to be scared or excited, but as soon as he saw her take her crème-filled finger and slowly bring it towards her mouth, the latter definitely won out. She extended her tongue and took a small swipe at the crème before putting her finger in her mouth and sucked the rest of the crème without taking her eyes off Harm. She then took her finger and returned it to the bowl for another dollop and extended her finger towards Harm, who was completely aroused and had no intention of hiding it.

"Told you so," she panted. "Now, it's my turn," she said, letting her finger run over his lips, smearing it with the crème. Harm held his breath in anticipation as she leaned forward to gently lick the crème off, and then kiss him senseless.

They smeared, licked, and kissed until the glass bowl was empty and all the crème had been both worn and ingested. That was when Harm recognized that 'When You Lie Next To Me' by Kelley Coffey was playing on the radio. Whenever he heard this song, his thoughts always went immediately to Mac. It was as if the lyrics were written especially for them. Harm promptly stood up and held out his hand for Mac to take. "I believe I owe you a dance. Come, dance with me," he whispered.

Mac grasped his outstretched hand and slowly stood up. They walked over to the living room, and Harm wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him in tight as their bodies rubbed intimately and their hips rocked as they swayed slowly to the music. "That song always makes me think about you, about us. I love you, Mac," Harm breathed into her ear. She looked up at him with eyes full of unshed tears as he placed his lips on hers, giving her a kiss filled with affection, love, and desire while they listened to the words of the song.

As their bodies swayed seductively to the music they began to convey their feelings to each other with their hungry eyes, roaming hands, and tender lips. The words were no longer necessary. As the last notes of the song were played, Harm had found a sensitive spot on the nape of Mac's neck and let his teeth graze her skin. Mac sighed, enjoying the mixture of pleasure and pain. He proceeded to trail wet, sinuous kisses around her neck until he reached the hollow of her throat, and from there licked his way delectably up to her ear, and whispered coyly, "I have another surprise for you."

Mac looked at him questioningly as Harm broke their embrace without letting go of her left hand. Slowly he led her up the stairs to her bedroom. He opened the door, ushering Mac inside. She gasped out loud when she saw the room aglow with lit candles and…

"Oh, Harm."

Right under the skylight stood a modern styled, Espresso colored king size bed with matching open concept head and footboards adorned with three horizontal center slats and accented with three vertical slats on either end. On one wall stood a large double dresser with white knobs sporting a mirror that embellished the same motif depicted on the head and footboards. On the opposite wall she recognized a tall five-drawer chest to match, as well as a conventional two-drawer nightstand that stood on her side of the bed. There was a white, soft, fluffy shag-type area rug on the floor, outlined with a dark brown border that she just knew her feet would sink into.

Mac was rendered speechless and her eyes filled with tears. She turned to look over at Harm who was smiling appreciatively at her. His hands were in his pockets as he leaned against the doorframe with one foot crossed over the other. To her, he never looked sexier. He shrugged. "I saw how you looked at it in the store the other day, and decided it suited you and that you should have it. Besides, I'm a little too old to be sleeping on a mattress that's on the floor. Consider it a housewarming gift from me to you. I hope you like it."

Something on the nightstand had attracted Mac's attention. She walked over to it and retrieved the pewter picture frame that contained a black and white photo of them that was taken at his apartment. They were sitting on his couch facing each other. Harm was playing his guitar and Mac was sitting with one leg under the other one foot on the floor. Her elbow was placed on the back of the couch and her cheek was resting against her closed fist. The look they shared was filled with unconditional love and a need only the other could sate.

"I don't remember Grams taking this picture, Harm. It's so… so perfect."

"Yeah, it is. I don't remember it being taken either. I guess we were too engrossed with each other at the time to notice. I thought you might like to have it. Grams told me that she had only seen the look we shared one other time. It was the look my parents shared on their wedding day. And… no, it's not too much," Harm concluded. "I only hope that you will accept this as just part of the complete package."

Mac let the fingertips of her casted hand gently run over the picture before looking back at him. "What, the picture?"

Harm smiled and his eyes twinkled. "No, silly, I'm talking about what this picture signifies."

Mac was confused and looked at him questioningly as her gaze returned to the picture. Harm walked up and embraced her from behind. Mac leaned into his embrace, her eyes still focused on the picture. Harm then took the picture from her and returned it to its place on the nightstand. "Come here," he said, taking her hand and leading her over to the bed so that they could sit down.

Harm held her hand in both of his. "Mac, we have let our careers control us and our other relationships interfere, and we have constantly found reasons to run from us. But through thick and thin, good and bad, we have always come back to each other. I think it's time that we stop running and accept that we can and will always be us. It is something I want very much, Sarah."

Mac was stunned. "Harm, are you…?" she didn't know how or if she should ask. She was completely overwhelmed.

Harm sensed her dilemma and stepped in. "Proposing? Yes… maybe… ah… let's put it this way, it's a promise. I don't want to miss out on this anymore. I don't want to go to sleep without you right there next to me and I don't want to wake up without having you snuggled up in my arms and being able to look into your eyes. I'm not complete without you, Mac. I realize that there is a lot we need to figure out first, but when we do, I want you and me to become permanently us so that our two halves can become the whole. Ah… ha … that is if you will have me," he concluded shyly.

"If I'll have you?" Mac whispered. "Harm, I love you so much it hurts to even think about being without you. Yes, I'll have you. Yes, I want you… oh yes… just you." With that said Harm slowly leaned over and kissed her lovingly. "I love you," she said once more as they broke the kiss.

Harm took her face in his palms. "Oh, Sarah. My sweet, beautiful Sarah," he said huskily before moving his head down to capture her lips in a hot, passionate, demanding yet sweet, loving kiss. Mac's arms encircled his neck and she ran her unhurt hand through his thick, dark hair, trying to pull him even closer to her. Her ample breasts were pressed so tightly to his chest, he could feel her nipples turn into hardened peaks through their clothes, and she could feel his desire for her pressing against her abdomen. The moment she felt his tongue run over her lips she moaned and opened her mouth to welcome him. His tongue slipped into the warm cavern of her mouth and their tongues dueled, seeking and probing for more, mimicking what their bodies were begging for.

Harm removed his hand from her face to tenderly run it down her back, coming to rest on her buttocks and pulling her closer to where he wanted and needed her most. Mac swiveled her hips, grinding herself against him provocatively and they both reveled at how their bodies fit so perfectly together. Harm placed tiny kisses all over her face and throat as he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it over her shoulders and down her arms.

That was when, even in his aroused state, he realized Mac was wearing a new cast. He pointed at it. "I liked the other one better," he uttered as Mac leaned back against the pillows and he ran his tongue sweetly over her cleavage to her navel.

Mac shivered at the feel of his raspy tongue on her body, biting her lower lip she continued to massage his head, pushing him down to where she needed him most. "I… brought the old one… ho… home with me. Ah… do… do you want me to get it?" she was barely able to question jokingly as his tender ministrations were driving her wild.

"Ummm… not… now," Harm croaked back breathlessly.

Harm crawled his way back up her body, placing wet kisses on her heated skin until he reached her lips. That was when Mac used her Marine skills to turn him over so that she was now straddling his lap. The need for air separated them and their breathing was shallow and erratic. Mac started at his chin and slowly trailed kisses down his neck to his chest when she quickly got rid of his shirt, pressing him into the mattress. They looked deeply into each other's eyes briefly before Mac smirked coyly and continued her assault on his body. She was placing hot, wet kisses all over his chest before circling each nipple with her tongue and sucking gently. She proceeded with her offensive attack down and over his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. Harm was enjoying what Mac was doing to him as was obvious by the bulge in the front of his jeans. He reached down to run his hands over her backside when he cursed inwardly for not removing her pants.

"Sarah," he gasped as she playfully let her hand run over his arousal, squeezing gently before getting off his lap to remove his jeans taking his Calvin Klein trunks with them in the process.

Harm missed her nearness and immediately felt cold. He looked over to see her standing in front of him, looking at his naked form, love and passion emanating from her dilated eyes. He couldn't wait another minute and reached for her arm, pulling her towards him. He quickly turned, pinning her against the mattress and his hard body. "My turn," he said, crushing his lips to hers before she had a chance to respond. He kissed her throat as he put his arms around her back, lifting her slightly off the mattress to find the clasp of her bra.

Harm turned his gaze back up to her eyes and grinned when he realized that she was watching him through hazy passion-filled eyes as she licked her lips. "I love you," he tenderly told her before unsnapping her bra and slowly running his hands over her shoulders, taking the straps with him down her arms and off before throwing it to the floor. He then ran kisses over her exposed breasts down her stomach until he reached her naval. He let his tongue take over, placing it in her belly button and nipping gently while he undid the buttons on her pants.

Mac thrashed against the mattress when his hand found its way underneath the waistband of her pants and to her sweet core. "Harm," she begged. "Please."

Harm got up from the bed, removing her socks before peeling the pants and her panties from her body. He stopped for a moment to drink in her beauty. Mac smiled, scooting up the bed a little. Slowly she started to open her legs, giving him the come-hither look. Harm came unglued and crawled up the bed and in between her outstretched legs. He didn't think it possible to get any harder, but he did. The moment their naked bodies connected, and his throbbing manhood was pressed against her wet, silky center, they moaned in unison against the unrestrained force urging them forward.

They'd made love several times over the past few days, but this still felt like the first time all over again. Harm let his tongue follow up the line of the pulse on her neck before hungrily descending on her luscious mouth, kissing her hard and needy. His fingers were running through her hair, holding her head in place while his tongue slipped brusquely into her warm mouth. The dueling and passionate exploring was indescribable. When the kiss broke, Mac smiled up at him as he hovered above her. Her hand ran down the upper part of his body before she ran it around and down his back to his six, then she lustily pulled his hips towards her. "I need you now, Harm."

Harm nodded, looking at her through hooded eyes as their bodies joined. Their bodies forced, challenged, and pressed until everything around them blurred and became non-existent. The only thing that mattered was their love and being together. They made love all night 'till dawn, letting their bodies express their feelings before they finally fell into a sated, exhausted sleep.

*

It was just around midnight when Loren Singer and her new boyfriend Colin Meyers left the Italian restaurant, and she had made the decision to return to his place. They were driving through an alley when Loren realized where they were. She remembered reading the address on a paper she had seen on Tiner's desk that afternoon – it was Colonel MacKenzie's new address.

"Slow down, Colin," she quickly said, trying to figure out which house belonged to the Colonel.

"Why?" he groaned, taking his foot off the gas pedal. The last thing he wanted to do right now was slow down. After their playfully arousing banter at the restaurant, he craved her… wanted her… and he was so hard and ready he was close to exploding.

"Stop!" she yelled. Colin immediately slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a sudden stop. "There it is," Loren said, turning in her seat to take a better look. The alley was dimly lit, but she could still make out the house – and more.

"There is what?" Colin asked, annoyed that it was taking them even longer to get to his apartment.

"Well, well, well, look at that," Loren quipped smirking, not even listening to what Colin was asking. "It's Commander Rabb's car parked right in front of the Colonel's house, and all the lights are off. Interesting… very interesting."

"Loren, why is it so damn important who the heck's car is parked in front of that stupid house?"

Loren grinned, placing her hand onto his chest as she let it run down to the very obvious bulge in his pants. She moved her mouth to his ear, hungrily biting his earlobe before placing a kiss on it. "It just is," she said, quickly unzipping his pants so that she could reach in and release his manhood. "I think you should get us to your apartment, Colin," she rasped into his ear before starting to stroke him earnestly. "And I suggest you make it quick." With that said she removed her hand replacing it with her warm mouth.

"Oh damn, Loren," Colin groaned, quickly stepping on the gas pedal forcefully, knowing that if he didn't get home in a hurry, Loren would make him come before they got there. Torturing and tormenting always turned her on. He didn't know why she was so taken by the car in front of the house nor did he care; however, he was grateful because it had certainly lit her fire.


	19. Chapter 19

_Happy Monday everyone! I wish you all a great week and hopefully with a lot of sunshine :-) I personally get tired of all the rain LOL it's so frustrating. Anyway, thanks again for all your support and here's part 19. Hope you enjoy! – Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 19

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

It was still dark outside and the only brightness skirting around the room, filtering through the large windows, was coming from the moon. Harm stretched languidly as he woke. At first he wasn't sure what had caused him to wake until he felt it again. Mac was twirling her fingers through his chest hair as she slept. 'Maybe she thinks I'm Jingo,' he mused, chuckling to himself at the absurdity of that thought. Slowly he opened his eyes to the pre-dawn darkness and smiled, knowing there was still plenty of time for what he wanted to do.

He was lying on his back, cocooned in warmth, and surrounded by his Marine. He gently placed his hand on top of hers to still its movement. He couldn't help but notice how her skin had a luminescent sheen brought on by the way the light from the moon was reflecting off her naked body. She was draped over his chest, and had now moved her hand so that she was hugging him to her like a body pillow - her soft, feminine smoothness embracing his rougher, masculine coarseness. Their legs were entwined, calves around knees and feet around ankles.

Harm sighed appreciatively as he looked at her sleeping form. He moved his hand from where it was resting on her bare backside and ran it over her head, fingering her silky hair before letting it rest on her smooth back. She was making muted, contented mewing sounds. He hated to move, but he had another surprise planned for the woman whose bed he was sharing. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to disentangle himself without waking her, which would not be an easy task. He knew any slight movement would be enough to rouse her. She was a Marine after all. He smiled, thinking about how he wished he had a penny for every time she had reminded him of that since they'd met.

Harm sighed. He needed to get up now if he was going to have enough time to accomplish his mission, but how? He decided on a diversionary tactic and started to run the back of his hand ever so gently down her back and over her backside in a tickling, taunting manner. She flinched and then shifted in her sleep, but still not enough for him to move. So he tried again, this time a little more teasingly and it worked. She immediately sighed and stretched, rolling off him to turn around and onto her stomach.

Harm waited for a few seconds to make sure she was still asleep and when he was certain of it, he sat up gently and got out of bed. He reached for his trunks that had landed on the floor and put them on as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to get his plan underway. He made quick work of finding everything he needed, making sure to do it as quietly as possible before making his way back up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. Harm was glad it only took the one trip to get everything upstairs. He didn't want to take the chance of waking her by making too much noise before his plan was set into motion.

He set everything down on the bathroom counter and got to work. A short time later, he emerged from the bathroom with a smile on his face, stopping at the doorway to turn back for another quick look, just to make sure everything was the way he wanted it. "Perfect," he said to himself. Now, all he needed was to get Mac.

For several minutes he continued to stand in the bathroom doorway, watching her and admiring her beauty as she slept. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was to finally have her in his life the way he had always dreamed about. But his dreams and wildest fantasies could never compare to the magnitude of the reality. He quietly made his way back to the bed where they had recently expressed their love and sat down. He leaned over Mac's sleeping form to gently brush away a strand of hair that had fallen over her eye, revealing the softness of her skin.

Mac was still lying on her stomach, facing the windows while both her hands were placed comfortably under the pillow. She woke the minute she felt the bed shift as it took on his weight, but didn't open her eyes. The sheet was covering her up to her midsection, only her bent left leg was uncovered. He started by planting gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder before working his way down her spine and towards her waist, where he stopped to nuzzle her dimples with tiny wet kisses.

Harm was so wrapped up in his ministrations that he didn't even realize she was awake. "Good morning, Sailor," she murmured drowsily as she turned her head to look down at him. Then she turned onto her side. Mac removed her casted hand from under the pillow and slid it over his shoulder to the back of his head, massaging it gently with her fingertips. She immediately noted his cool skin. "Harm, you're cold. How long have you been up?"

Harm moved up right next to her, propping his head up with his right hand. He smiled warmly. "Good morning to you, too, sunshine."

"That's some wake-up call you got there, Squid," Mac quipped smiling, letting a yawn escape. "What time is it anyway," she murmured, rubbing her tired eyes. "It's still dark outside, and why are you up so early?"

Harm sat up immediately, completely stunned by her comment. "Wait a second. Are you telling me you don't know what time it is?" he asked, rubbing his forehead while grinning from ear to ear, utterly pleased with himself and his performance.

"Okay, okay. You can wipe that smug grin off your face now. Boy, are you ever the cocky one. Just because I don't know the time doesn't…"

"I'm not being cocky, Mac," Harm cut her off with the wave of his hand. "I'm just happy that I did something to finally throw that internal clock of yours off. Must mean I did something right." That said, he gave her another smug and yet mischievous looking grin.

Mac groaned as she turned onto her back. "I can't believe I am going to admit this out loud but oh yeah, you did everything more than right. In fact, it was absolutely wonderful," she purred, raising her hands above her head as she stretched her lithe body enticingly.

"I'm glad, because it was wonderful for me, too," Harm responded, bending down to kiss her passionately.

She opened her mouth and took him in. Their tongues dueled and clashed while their hands roamed and rubbed until they needed air. It was then that Mac caught up with her inner clock. "Harm," she yelped. "It's not even five."

"I know," he said smiling and stood up, quickly scooping her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haaarrrrmmmm, what are you doing?" she screeched. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's another surprise that I didn't quite get to last night."

"Uh-huh. Does this have something to do with a tub and lots of bubbles?" Mac asked, giggling as Harm made his way towards the bathroom.

"You'll see, but first you need to close your eyes," he instructed sweetly.

"What? Why?" Mac questioned confused.

"Maaaccccc."

"Okay, okay. My eyes are closed… happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," he responded and kissed her cheek. "Almost there."

"Good, and you better not think about dropping me, Sailor," she told him, trying to sound stern but failed as she couldn't choke back a giggle.

"I wouldn't dare, Marine." He stepped into the bathroom. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Mac did as she was instructed. "Oh, Harm. This is so incredible," she said, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked around the room.

Harm smiled sheepishly. "Well, I had planned on doing this last night, but we never got to it because _someone_ had other things on her mind. So… I thought it would be nice to do it now."

"Now wait a second, Navy. Are you saying _I_ seduced _you_? You know, honey, maybe no one ever told you this before, but it takes two to tango."

"Hmmm… don't I know it, and believe me I'm not complaining. We can tango anytime you want, sweetheart!" Harm responded, waggling his eyebrows as Mac laughed.

Her eyes once again roamed around the room. The sensual ambiance was evident in every corner. The large tub was filled with fragrant bubbles and the vase of flowers that had graced the kitchen counter last night was now sitting on the vanity, filling the room with a sweet smell. A bowl of mixed fruit was placed on a little end table right next to the tub, and candles were aglow everywhere. The combination of the different scents filling the room reached her nostrils, stimulating her senses like an aphrodisiac. "Harm," she breathed out. "This… this is so… so beautiful. Thank you." She placed her unhurt hand on his right cheek while she kissed the other approvingly.

"No thanks necessary. You deserve this and so much more and I only hope you allow me the opportunity to pamper you more often."

"I certainly think that can be arranged, Sailor," Mac chided as Harm lowered her gently into the oversized tub, the water covering her up to her waist. He had been careful not to overfill the tub, wanting to avoid having to mop up the mess an overflowing tub would create.

"I hope it's still warm."

"Ummm… yeah, it's perfect. You gonna join me, Squid?" Mac asked, watching him intently, making sure to keep her casted arm out of the water. "You deserve this just as much as I do."

"Well, that was the plan, Jarhead," Harm joked back as he removed his trunks and stepped into the tub facing Mac. He sat with his legs opened, knees up while his back was resting against the tub. Mac sat there smiling at him and he reached for her, pulling her between his legs. She instantly put her legs over his so that she could straddle his lap, their contact intimate in all the right places.

"Hungry?" he asked and reached to grab a large piece of melon from the bowl, raising it to her mouth. Mac immediately opened her mouth to accept the fruit before pressing her lips to his so they could share and savor its sweet juices. "Hmmm, good," Harm confessed, licking his lips.

This time it was Mac who reached out to snag a grape from the bowl. She popped it into Harm's mouth and this time it was him who fused his mouth to hers. "Hmmm, the grapes are really good too," Mac commented with a cunning grin, "but I think these strawberries are much more fun," she teased, snatching a large, ripe berry from the bowl.

Harm pulled back slightly to look at her. Her devilish grin had him wondering what she was up to. He didn't have to wait long as Mac slowly raised it to her mouth and took a bite, letting the juice run down her hand. "Ah… delicious," she whispered before taking the rest and seductively rubbing it over his chest before bending her head and lustfully licking it all off. "Very delicious… and so much better than strawberries with whipped crème ever could be."

Harm had all he could do to sit still. "Oh, God, Mac," was all he could get out in his overly aroused state. He would not let her get the upper hand as he in turn reached for a strawberry. First he teasingly squeezed a drop of juice on to her neck, lowering his lips to kiss it off. Then he squeezed the berry over her chest dispelling the rest of the juice, watching and waiting until it ran enticingly down her breasts and over her nipples before lowering his head to lick and suck it off. Mac groaned loudly as her body responded to what his tongue was doing to her.

"Haarrrmmm," she moaned into his hair before pulling his head up so she could kiss him. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, granting her access. Their tongues dueled playfully before they broke apart.

Everything they were feeling was expressed in their loving gazes. Words were not spoken, nor were they necessary. Their pent up emotions were finally being set free. Their hands conveyed what their hearts felt. Mac reached between them to stroke him while Harm massaged her breasts tenderly. They continued kissing, seeking, and touching heatedly, totally unaware that the water was beginning to cool around them.

Desire was building between them, igniting a fiery passion that could only be doused in one way. Harm looked into Mac's eyes seeking her approval, which he got before positioning her perfectly on top of him where they joined not only in body but in heart, mind, and soul. They clung to each other, neither wanting to break the spell that had been cast around them. Harm finally moved his head back enough to take a handful of the now cold water and wipe Mac's sweaty brow. "Hmmm… that feels nice."

"Yeah, but the water's cold and I think it's time to get out before you catch a chill."

"Yeah… you're right, it is cold. But this was so wonderful and I hope we get to do it again sometime," she responded wistfully.

"Oh, don't fret. This tub will get plenty of use, promise," he chortled with a grin.

"And you love to keep your promises," Mac replied and started to stand up just to be stopped by Harm.

"Wait."

He stepped out of the tub carefully, grabbing two towels off the rack. One of them he placed around his waist before holding the other one open in front of him. "Okay, Mac."

She got out of the tub shivering and he quickly wrapped her in the fluffy blanket before encircling her in his strong arms. She burrowed her head into his neck, putting her arms around his waist, absorbing his warmth. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Umm… it would be nice, but duty calls. I need to get to work or the Admiral will have my head on a silver platter with an overripe cherry on top."

"I know," Mac sighed, releasing him, "and we can't have that." They walked over to the double sink, his arm still around her shoulder, not wanting to break their contact just yet. They looked at each other through the mirror, their faces radiating in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Mac grabbed the toothbrush she bought for him a few days ago and placed some toothpaste on it before handing it to Harm. Then she grabbed her own, repeating the procedure. They brushed their teeth simultaneously, still looking at each other in the mirror.

Mac sensed that there was something on Harm's mind. "What?" she asked. "What's that little smile of yours about?"

Harm shrugged with the little smile still perfectly in place. "This is how I want it to be, Mac… each and every day."

Mac smirked. "You mean waking me up and placing me in a tub of bubbles and making passionate love with me? I'm all for it."

Harm grinned back, shaking his head. "Well… that too of course. But what I'm really talking about is going to sleep with you in my arms and waking up with you still being there," he replied and stepped behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him, planting sweet tiny kisses on her neck.

Mac moved her head to give him better access. "Mmmm… you better watch it, Sailor, or you'll never get…," she started to say, but was interrupted by her ringing cell phone. With a sigh she closed her eyes for a moment and damned whoever was on the other side of the phone-line. "Lucky you, Navy, saved by the bell! I guess the silver platter and overripe cherry will have to wait a little bit longer." She laughed. "Why don't you get dressed, Harm. I'll grab the phone and get the coffee going."

"Easy on the brew, please. I have enough hair on my chest," he joked into her ear as he kissed her cheek and swatted her backside before she walked away to retrieve the phone.

Mac quickly walked over to her nightstand, picking up the phone. "Hello…. Good morning, Admiral….Yes, I can meet with you later this morning…. No, it won't be a problem…. Okay, Sir, I will see you then…. Thank you for calling…. Goodbye."

With a smile and a good feeling about the call, Mac hung up the phone and quickly walked over to her walk-in wardrobe. She removed the towel and donned her fluffy robe before heading down to the kitchen to start the coffee. She also opted to throw some bread in the toaster, leaving Harm in the bathroom finishing his morning routine.

He joined her in the kitchen a short time later completely dressed in his uniform just as Mac was pouring the coffee. "Who was on the phone?" Harm asked as he buttoned the last button of his uniform.

"That was the Admiral. He wants to see me in the office later this morning. I hope it's good news."

"I'm sure it is. Don't worry," Harm responded, rubbing her back as he reached for the cup she was holding out to him. "Thank you." He took a big gulp of it and placed a kiss onto her neck.

"You're right. After the wonderful morning I just had, I don't think anything can get me down right now," she said, looking directly into Harm's loving eyes.

Harm smiled warmly. "So, are we on for dinner tonight? It's Grams last night in town. I thought maybe we could all go out to dinner."

"Dinner it is, but not out… the MacKenzie casa it is. I'll cook and then maybe the both of you can spend the night. This way she won't have to rush off, and we can spend more time together. I can take her to the airport tomorrow morning."

"You… you're going to cook?" Harm asked perplexed, failing to stifle a snicker, and immediately received a playful slap on his chest from Mac in response.

"Yes, I'm going to cook. I CAN cook, you know. I just don't like cooking for myself only."

"I can't wait, and I like your idea about us spending the night here, but… where is she going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is taken care of. Trust me."

"Oh, I do, Marine… with my life."

"Good." Mac smiled up at him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "Now you better go. Remember…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… the silver platter and the overripe cherry." He took a quick gulp of coffee and a bite of the toast Mac was holding out to him.

Mac laughed as she envisioned Harm, all six foot four gorgeous inches of him splayed on a silver platter with a cherry perched atop his nose. She gave him a kiss, enjoying the taste of strawberry jelly on his lips. Then shook her head attempting to rid her mind of the rather silly vision.

"Okay, I gotta run," he replied with a sigh and reached to grab his cover and briefcase from the counter as he headed for the door. Mac was following close behind, cinching her robe a little tighter as he was opening the front door.

"I'll see you later then… at the office?"

"Count on it, Sailor," she promised as she lifted her mouth to his in a passionate yet sweet kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they never saw the lone figure, perching behind a thick bush across the alley with an object focused directly on them. "Perfect," he murmured. "Just perfect…. A very nice outfit, Colonel."

Two quick clicks followed his statement. "Very nice outfit indeed," he uttered with a smirk. His work was done and he made quick work of leaving the crime scene.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Hey gang! It's a new week and I thought it's time for another HIWYLI part. Once again I want to thank you all for the support and feedback you sent me throughout this tale. I had and still have so much fun to work on it, and as long as you guys love to read it, I'm all for writing it. Enjoy part 20 and till soon. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 20

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
11:55 AM

"Sir, this just arrived with the mail, and Commander Mattoni wanted to make sure I gave you a copy," Bud said as he walked over to his mentor who was standing by the fax machine in the middle of the busy bullpen.

Harm turned around and nonchalantly took the paper from Bud. "What's...?" he started to ask but was distracted by a movement near the entrance to the bullpen. A smile immediately graced his face and his eyes lit up as the paper he was holding was all but forgotten.

"It's the forensics report about the Vice Admiral's car, Sir," Bud replied, realizing that Harm wasn't really listening. He was totally distracted. "Sir?" he tried again but to no avail. "SIR!" he tried again only much louder this time. Several people turned to look at Bud when they heard his raised voice, wondering what was going on.

"Hmmm," Harm responded without removing his gaze from the entryway.

Bud frowned at Harms obvious pre-occupation and the fact that he wasn't even attempting to listen to him. Bud was curious at what had gotten the Commander's attention and turned, smiling immediately. "Hey, Colonel!" he bellowed when he saw Mac with his wife near the coffee machine. "Has everyone gone deaf all of a sudden," he murmured to himself when Mac did not respond.

He looked from the Commander to the Colonel and then back again, realizing that they only had eyes for each other and were totally unaware of their surroundings. He creased his eyebrows as his mouth gaped open. 'Hummpphh… this is strange. What's going on here,' he wondered to himself as he looked at his wife hoping for answers.

Harriet caught the questioning look in her husband's eyes and shrugged in response. All she knew was that the look Harm and Mac were sharing spoke volumes. She gathered by Bud's look that he was having the same problem with the Commander that she was having with the Colonel. Despite the fact that she had tried twice to start a conversation with Mac, all she managed to get was a hurried 'hello Harriet'. The Commander and the Colonel were oblivious to everyone but each other, and Harriet got the impression that there was definitely a lot more going on there than just friendship.

'Could they have finally gotten it right?' Harriet wondered to herself. She always felt that if any two people in the world belonged together - it was definitely the Commander and the Colonel. To her it was kismet, but watching them over the years had made her dizzy. It was like being on a roller coaster ride that never ended. Of course, everyone at JAG headquarters was involved one way or another, seeing as how they all occupied the same space. Their moods had a way of infiltrating the entire office. When all went well, it was a hearts and flowers type of day, but there were days that should have had a warning sign posted on the door - something akin to 'enter at your own risk, combat boots and helmets required'.

Harriet's thoughts immediately went to that morning in their kitchen. Little AJ had walked in on them as their morning greeting got a little bit out of control. 'Hmmm, maybe it was more than a childlike innocent wish on AJ's part when he told them that his Unca Harm and Auntie Mac were making kissy face just like Bud and I had done with our heated kisses.' She remembered how they raised their eyebrows, pondered the thought slightly and finally shook their heads thinking 'nah.'

"Good morning, Colonel," Bud greeted Mac as he walked over to where she and Harriet stood. "How are you doing today?"

Bud's words actually reached Mac and she broke the gaze shared between her and Harm who had fallen into step behind Bud as they walked through the bullpen. "I'm fine, thanks Bud," she answered as she once again looked over at Harm.

"Hi, Mac," Harm greeted her softly, getting a sweet smile in response. Harm quickly turned his back to them. "Achoo." He reached in his pocket for his handkerchief to wipe his runny nose.

"Hey. Bless you," Mac offered, taking a good look at him and immediately started to worry. She wished they were someplace else so that she could lean over and touch his forehead to see if he was warm. This wasn't the first sneeze she had heard coming from him. She thought he appeared a little pale and dark circles were forming around his eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if he was coming down with a nasty cold, if not even the flu. 'And he was so concerned about getting me out of the tub this morning because the water was cold. He hadn't wanted _me_ being the one to get sick. How ironic,' Mac thought.

"Thanks, Mac," Harm answered. His thoughts also went back to that morning, thinking that they probably should have gotten out of that cold water a little sooner, but what they'd shared in that tub was so worth being a little sick over.

'Yup, there is definitely something going on between those two,' Harriet thought grinning as she continued to watch the couple. "So, Colonel, when will you be coming back?" Harriet asked, breaking the spell.

Mac turned her attention back to Harriet. "I'm not sure, that's what I'm here for… I think. The Admiral called this morning, wanting to meet with me and I'm hoping he will let me return now."

"That would certainly be great, Colonel," Bud chimed in happily, looking up at his mentor.

"Wouldn't it, Commander?" he concluded.

Harm smiled. "Yeah, it would be great. I really miss my very own, very effective I might add, secret weapon, which I like to think of as my personal Admiral decoy."

"Huh? … Your secret weapon? … Decoy, Sir?" Bud asked completely baffled.

"His personal defense mechanism for blocking the Admiral's radar, Bud," Mac jumped in dryly, answering for Harm.

"Oh," Bud responded still confused. He scratched the back of his head as his wide-eyed gaze went quickly from Harm to Mac, while Harm said nothing, choosing to smile at his partner instead, knowing that they had just shared a private moment and completely duped Bud in the process.

Mac returned his smile and turned her attention to Harriet. "How's AJ doing today?"

Harriet laughed. "Oh, he's doing much better, Ma'am, thank you. I think Grams coming over and spending time with him was the best medicine in the world. She is so caring and loving. They had a PJ party yesterday and the fact that he had the flu was pretty much forgotten."

"I don't doubt it. She does have a way with people… doesn't matter if there big or small, young or old that's for sure. I imagine she is going to have to work some mighty special magic today or else she will never be able to leave without causing a major tantrum."

"You're telling me," Harriet replied chuckling. "When she told him yesterday that she would be leaving today; he told her in no uncertain terms to take him with her."

"Oh, oh," Mac said smiling until her eyes caught movement in her office. That's when the smile faded quickly. "What is _she_ doing in my office?" she asked bristling. As if right on cue, the object of Mac's ire looked up and in their direction before smirking and returning her gaze to the papers in front of her.

Harriet looked in the direction of the Colonel's office, knowing exactly who was occupying it, before looking back to Mac. She shrugged before responding. "Oh, her. She asked the Admiral for permission to use your office, seeing as you weren't here so she could work on the case without any disturbances."

"Is that so," Mac responded totally unhappy, and Harm definitely felt it.

He stepped closer to her, whispering into her ear, "Don't worry, Marine. She will be out of there before you know it." He squeezed her arm affectionately before turning to look into her office.

Mac nodded but couldn't take her eyes off of Loren Singer who was smugly occupying her space.

Harriet and Bud continued to watch the interaction between Harm and Mac and once again shared a meaningful yet quizzical look. Bud was about to make a comment, when someone else's voice behind them was heard.

"Good morning, Colonel," the Admiral said, walking up to his staff. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Hello, Admiral," Mac greeted her commanding officer, wondering if he had heard any of their conversation.

"Why don't we go into my office," he said and then looked at Harriet. "Lieutenant, if you have a minute or two I would like you to join us."

"Of course, Sir," Harriet said and followed the Admiral into his office.

Mac was about to follow the Admiral when Harm's hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up into his smiling but watery blue green eyes. The fact that he wasn't feeling well was becoming quite evident. "Good luck, Marine."

"Thanks, Sailor," she said winking and followed Harriet and the Admiral into his office.

*

Bud and Harm's gaze stayed focused on Mac until she disappeared into the office and the Admiral's door was closed. "Do you think she'll be back soon?" Bud asked, looking up at his mentor who sneezed before he could even reply. "Bless you, Sir. Are you sure you're okay? You really look awful, Sir."

"Why thank you, Lieutenant," Harm answered chuckling, patting Bud on the back, his voice already become a bit hoarse.

Bud immediately turned red and his jaw dropped once his brain caught up to his mouth. "Ah…Com…Commander," he stammered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect, Sir."

"Don't worry, Bud. It's okay. I'm just fine. And as far as the Colonel is concerned, yeah, I think she'll be back real soon," he concluded, glancing back at Mac's office that was still occupied by Singer. "Much sooner than someone might like."

"That would be great, Sir. It's not the same around here without her. Well, if you'll excuse me, I better get back to Commander Mattoni. With these new results from the forensics, the case certainly is getting more volatile."

"What are you talking about, Bud?" Harm asked perplexed.

Bud pointed to the piece of paper Harm still was holding in his hand. "The report I gave you, Sir. The forensics found evidence of drugs in the Vice Admiral's car. It looks like he's buried even deeper now." With that said, Bud walked away towards Mattoni's office, leaving a flabbergasted Harm behind who was rubbing his hand over his now feverish brow.

Harm looked down and read the paper quickly. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath, quickly making his way to his office to make an important phone call. The Vice Admiral owed him an explanation, and he intended to get it. 'It better be good… damn good,' he thought, 'or heads are going to roll.'

*

Singer had just been reviewing one of the eyewitness accounts when her cell phone rang. She quickly reached for her purse to retrieve the phone. "Hello," she said with anticipation, eager to hear what the caller had to say. "You got it?" she asked, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Excellent. I owe you one, baby," she purred into the phone. The caller had obviously expressed pleasure in her statement. "Count on it, honey. I'm going to do things to you…well, let's just say you'll never forget. See you tonight, baby."

She ended the call, her smirk still in place. This was getting better and better. Everything certainly seemed to be falling into place.

*

"Please, both of you sit," Admiral Chegwidden offered, pointing to his visitor chairs before rounding his desk to sit on his leather chair. "Colonel, I thought about your request and I would like to take advantage of your offer. I know you're okay with it, but I'm more concerned with your doctor's consent. I would like you to come in for a few hours a day beginning tomorrow. I'm aware of the fact that you will need to undergo rehab soon, so you can plan your work day however is best for you."

Mac's smile couldn't get any bigger. "Thank you, Sir. I've already talked to Dr. Jacobs about it, and she said it wouldn't be a problem." Mac opened her purse, retrieving a permission slip from the doctor and gave it to the Admiral for her file.

He nodded, reading it quickly. "Good. Looks like everything is in order here, and as I've already told you, with this new case, we can certainly use all the help we can get. You're expertise will certainly be welcomed. The SECNAV is breathing down my neck to get this investigation wrapped up quickly seeing as how the Vice Admiral is at the promotion list this year. I would like you to help out with the defense. I have already spoken to the Commander this morning, and he is more than receptive to having your help. I don't think doing research and preparing the case for trial would be too taxing for you right now."

"Definitely not, Sir, I'm all for it."

"Good, good," the Admiral expressed again before he turned his attention to Harriet who was listening carefully. "Lieutenant, seeing that the Colonel still doesn't have full use of her arm, I would like you to be her right arm, and help her out whenever it's necessary." He laughed at his own joke. "No pun intended, Colonel."

Mac laughed as well. "It's okay, Sir, no offense taken."

Harriet was thrilled. "Of course, Sir, it would be my pleasure to assist the Colonel any way I can." Her emotions were quite evident as she smiled at Mac warmly. "It's great to have you back, Ma'am."

"Thanks, Harriet."

"Very well, then. Welcome back on board, Colonel. You've been truly missed."

"Thanks, Sir. I'm glad to be back. And thank you for allowing me to feel useful again."

After vocalizing their goodbyes, Harriet and Mac left the Admiral's office. Mac went in search of Harm, even though he knew the news already, she just wanted to see him.

*

Riding high with her smile still perfectly in place, Mac turned the corner and bumped right into Singer who had just left her office.

"Colonel, I'm surprised to see you here," Lieutenant Singer said, quickly adding, "pleasantly surprised, of course."

"Hmmm… of course, Lieutenant. Then I guess you'll be even more excited to hear that you will be seeing me again every day from now on. The Admiral has just informed me that I will also be working on the Williams case."

"Oh, so you will be helping Mattoni and Roberts, Ma'am? That's great because I'm sure they can use all the help they can get, although I personally don't think they have a chance at getting a conviction no matter what," Singer concluded arrogantly, feeling completely self-confident.

That smug, overly-confident look on Loren's face irked Mac to no end, but she ventured on, knowing she was about to wipe it of with her next statement. "Oh, no," Mac stated emphatically, "I won't be working for the prosecution, Lieutenant. The Admiral has asked me to work on defending." Mac had started to walk away, grinning from ear to ear when she turned to face Singer again and in the sweetest voice she could muster, added, "and please, don't forget to clean up my office before you leave for the day. Goodbye, Lieutenant, see you tomorrow." Mac walked off, feeling quite pleased with herself without waiting for Loren's response.

Mac looked into Harm's deserted office and decided their talk would have to wait until later as it was time to go to her other appointment. She spotted Harriet on her way out and her exit was made with a wink and a smile for Harriet who was smiling just as brightly. Mac left the bullpen with a definite bounce in her step.

The stinging eyes of a very angry Singer penetrated Mac's back until she was out of her sight.

"Just you wait, Colonel_," _Singer murmured to herself. "Enjoy your victory for now because we will just see who has the last laugh." She turned adamantly and walked back into the Colonel's office, slamming the door so hard behind her, the walls shook. She sat back in Mac's chair and let her gaze wander out into the bullpen.

Harriet caught Singer's reaction, as well as the 'what are you looking at'-look that was plastered all over her face. She bit her lip in order to keep from laughing out loud. "Score one for the Colonel," Harriet chided, giggling as she made her way to her desk.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this part. I know I repeat myself here but I wanted to edit this part before posting it. It actually took me much longer than I had in mind. Oh well, sure hope I'm not fired and you still enjoy this story :-)_

_Kathy, this one's for you. Everything will be okay! Just never forget that. I'll always be here for you. Love ya!_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 21

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac's House

Rock Creek Park

Washington, DC

7:07 PM

Harm parked his car on the road outside of Mac's house. He sighed deeply and turned off the ignition before putting his head back against the headrest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to reflect on what had taken place. It just wouldn't stop gnawing at him.

A part of him was still frustrated as hell about his meeting with Vice Admiral Williams. It had been a total waste of time as none of his questions had been answered. Harm had him read the forensics report, but his only response was a slight snort when he handed the report back to Harm. "I need to know what this is all about, Sir," Harm had pushed vehemently but to no avail. "I have no comment, as there's nothing else I have to tell you, Commander," the Vice Admiral responded matter-of-factly before calling for the guard to take him back to his cell. Before Williams was led away, Harm promised him that he would be back the next day, and that he intended to get all the answers required to build a strong defense. The Vice Admiral never responded. He merely continued to walk away to the tiny confined space behind the bars, accommodations he needed to get used to because they were about to become his permanent home.

Harm rubbed his hands over his face, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding before placing his hands on the steering wheel and leaning his head against the back of them.

"You okay?" Grams asked Harm after watching him for a while. She could see that he was deep in thought and that whatever he was thinking about was troubling him. It was evident by the worry line she had seen etched across his forehead.

His grandmother's voice brought him out of his reverie. He turned his head to look at her, giving her a warm, heartfelt smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry, Grams."

She knew he was appeasing her so that she wouldn't do just that… worry. But she didn't want to push for now. She knew he needed more time to sort through whatever it was. "Well then… let's get the hell out of this car," she answered, smiling brightly. "I'm hungry." With that said, she opened the door and got out of the car.

Harm laughed, flipping his keys as he emerged from the car. "Oh boy… if you don't sound like a certain Marine we know and l... ah… let's get going, shall we," he quickly caught himself.

Grams looked over to Harm smirking. "We girls know how to appreciate and savor good food. Not that you would know anything about _good_ food. With that rabbit food you're so fond of eating."

"Ha, ha. You know Grams, just because I don't like to eat dead animal all the time, doesn't mean that I don't appreciate good food." Harm circled to the back, opening the trunk of his SUV to retrieve his overnight bag and Grams suitcase. "And… about the good food… well, we'll have to see about that. Mac's cooking," he told her chuckling before he closed the trunk with a thud.

"Sshhh, behave yourself, Harmon!" Grams said sternly, slapping him playfully on his arm. She looked up, catching his surprised look. "Hey, what's wrong, dear?"

"I didn't know she was inviting other guests tonight," Harm answered, frowning just a little as he looked at the car parked in Mac's driveway.

"It's not the Roberts' car," Grams concluded as she looked at the Black Metallic car parked in front of Mac's garage. "Do you know whose car that is?"

"No. I have no idea," Harm replied, taking a closer look. All he knew was that it was a 2001 Voyager XL with a DC license plate. The back windows were tinted so he couldn't establish anything by looking inside them. When he got to the drivers side, he was able to discern Ash leather seats. The dashboard was visible and he could see that there were only a few hundred miles on the odometer. But nothing in the car gave him a clue as to who owned it or who the guests inside might be. "Guess we'll find out soon enough," he murmured as he followed Grams to the front door, which Mac had already opened and was currently standing there, giving Grams a warm hug.

"Hey, Grams," Mac welcomed Sarah Rabb warmly before breaking their embrace, inviting her in. "Come on in. Dinner should be ready shortly. I hope you're hungry."

"I am and it smells delicious, Sarah," Grams said as she stepped into the house.

"Thanks. I hope you like grilled chicken with baked potatoes, garlic bread, and spicy veggies."

"Sounds wonderful, dear."

"Hey, Marine," Harm greeted Mac with a smile before bending down to place a soft kiss onto her lips. He then proceeded to follow his grandmother into the house. "You're right, Grams. It does smell delicious."

Mac slapped his arm gently. "Don't sound so surprised, Navy. Like I already said, I _can_ cook. I could probably even manage a meatless meatloaf for you, if that's what you really wanted."

"Really, we'll just have to see about that. Meatless meatloaf is not to be tinkered with. It is an immeasurable work of art."

"Oh, brother, come on, Harm. How difficult can something that tastes so horrible be for heaven's sake?" Mac teased.

Harm simply nodded his head in acquiescence, shaking his index finger at her. "I think I'll just try the chicken, thank you very much," Harm bantered back as he looked around the living room. "So, where are your other guests?" he asked, putting his bag and the suitcase down near the door.

Grams had gone into the kitchen and placed her purse on the counter. She was enjoying the teasing going on between Harm and Mac. 'If these two aren't totally perfect for each other,' she mused, 'I don't know who is.'

Mac reached over and closed the door. Harm's question surprised her. "What other guests? You and Grams are the only people I invited."

Harm turned around and gave her a puzzled look. "Then whose car is that out in your driveway?"

Mac smirked before walking into her kitchen to get them something cold to drink. "It's mine," she stated proudly as she opened the fridge and grabbed the sparkling cider out of it.

"Huh?" Harm could have sworn she just said that the car was hers. "Come again."

Mac chuckled at Harm's reaction. She thought this would most likely be his reaction, but the look on his face was absolutely priceless. "I said that it is my car," she repeated before closing the fridge with her hip and a thud.

"Hallelujah, Lord!" Grams screeched, raising her arms upward in victory.

Mac winked while Harm totally ignored his grandmother. "What happened to your 'vette?"

Mac shrugged, handing him and Grams a glass of cider. "I sold it," she answered dryly. She was enjoying this immensely. Mac had to admit if only to herself that when she first thought about selling her beloved 'vette, it wasn't easy for her to see how advantageous it would be - even when she started to add up the pros and cons. Even after she had made the appointment to make the deal final, she still wasn't one hundred percent convinced it was what she wanted to do. But as soon as she'd handed over the keys and title to the vette and the new keys and paperwork were placed into her hands, something clicked and she became confident in her decision and right then and there she knew it was the right one. The Voyager had definitely exceeded the price limit she'd set for herself, but the moment she saw it, something clicked and she knew it was the right thing to do regardless of the cost.

"Okay, let me repeat myself, Marine. Come again. I swear you just said you sold your pride and joy… aka… your 'vette."

Mac nodded. "Yes, Flyboy, that's exactly what I said," she replied as Harm quickly turned around to sneeze. "Bless you. Are you sure you're okay, Harm? You've been sneezing since this morning." She reached her hand toward him in an attempt to feel his forehead when he caught it in mid motion, and kissed her palm before letting it go.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry, Mac. It's just a little cold."

She looked at him incredulously. "If you say so," she answered, not believing him for a minute.

"I do. So… do tell. Why did you sell your 'vette? I mean, you loved that car. I remember the time you got a good offer from someone interested in buying it and you said no way, no how… it wasn't for sale period… end of story. So what gives now?"

Mac wasn't really sure that she wanted to have this conversation right now, but she really didn't have much of a choice because she knew Harm well enough to know he wouldn't give up until he got an answer. She shrugged as she tended to the chicken. "Things change I guess. Marcello, you know the guy who owns the Italian restaurant down the street." Harm gave her a knowing nod and Mac continued. "Anyway, he's made several offers over the past few months. Something about it being previously owned by his wife and he would love to be able to give it back to her for their upcoming anniversary. He also went on to say that their son was conceived in it, which I proceeded to tell him was way too much information," Mac added chuckling as she crinkled her face. "I can't for the life of me figure out how that was even possible given his particular height and weight for crying out loud."

"Oh, come now, even I can think of a few ways to…."

"Grrrrraaaaammmmmmmmms!" Harm shouted wide-eyed and bright red.

Grams smiled devilishly. "I wasn't born in this old body you know, Harmon. I _was_ young once, and…."

"Okay, okay… I get it." Harm stopped her with his hands held out in front of him. "I don't need all the details," he continued, fending off the embarrassment that had caused even his ears to turn red at having this conversation with his grandmother. Even though he did have to admit that he knew exactly what Mac meant, seeing as how he always felt like a pretzel getting into one.

Both Grams and Mac laughed hysterically at Harm's reaction. After he had calmed down,

Mac continued to stare at Harm with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

Harm caught the look on her face. "What?"

Mac shook her head. "Nothing. No need to repeat myself. I've already said it before and I know, you know, exactly what I'm talking about because it's written all over your face, Squid." She laughed.

"Well then I guess I don't have to bother answering because you know exactly what I am going to say, Jarhead," he replied. "But it _is_ my grandmother." Mac heard him utter under his breath. She smiled, loving the part of him that still acted like a little boy.

Grams immediately walked over to her grandson and tugged on his catawampus ear. "I'm sorry, dear," she said chuckling. "I didn't realize you would feel this uncomfortable."

Harm put his hand over hers. "It's okay, Grams. Can we just forget about it?"

Grams winked at Mac as she walked away. Mac in turn kissed Harm on the cheek before letting her mouth wander up to his ear. "Did I ever tell you that you look so damn sexy when you blush?" She gently licked his ear and walked away without waiting for his answer.

Harm was intoxicated by the scent of her perfume, and had all but stopped breathing when her breath fanned his flushed skin, but he outright shuddered the minute her tongue touched his ear. Harm thought it best to keep any further comments to himself and just shook his head, letting her have the upper hand for now.

He grabbed her around the waist with one hand to stop her from getting away, bending down to her ear, and whispered haughtily, "we will just see who makes who blush later."

She looked up at him sweetly. "Bring it on, Squid."

"You have to admit, it sure sounds like the car holds lots of memories for them," Grams threw in. "And it's so romantic," she added smiling while Harm groaned.

Mac couldn't help herself and continued to play along. "Yeah, it certainly is romantic, isn't it?" she replied dreamily as she started to put the food onto the breakfast bar. "They probably had to sell it because they needed the money to get the restaurant up and running. I remember the day he approached me after I had parked it on the street in front of the restaurant. He walked around my car, looking it over carefully, and told me his wife had owned it once. I was skeptical of course, and asked how he knew it was that particular one. He smiled knowingly and showed me a little knick under the bumper that had been made when they had driven over a rather large curb. From then on every time he saw me, he increased his offer."

"So, what made you finally accept his last offer?" Harm asked as the three of them sat at the breakfast bar to eat dinner. A small part of him still couldn't believe she actually did it.

"Like I already said, things have changed," Mac explained quietly. "I first started to think about selling when I found this house. The fact that all my money was gone was a pretty good reason. Don't get me wrong, I knew that the insurance would come through sooner or later so I wouldn't be in a financial bind for long, but I still needed to think about my future. I would still like to eventually buy this place, and it costs much more to keep a 'vette than it does a van. I can definitely save some money to apply towards my ultimate goal. I mean really, it's only a car. For the short term, the money has gone towards buying furniture and in the long term, it will be going towards calling this house mine," Mac concluded by softly rubbing her hands together signifying end of story.

Grams piped in immediately. "I think you made the right decision, Sarah. Let's face it, that car out there IS a car," she said, winking as she remembered the comment she had made in the park a few days ago. Mac laughed as that particular conversation instantly came to her mind as well. Grams took a bite of the chicken and hummed. "This is delicious, honey. You will have to give me the recipe before I go back home."

"Thanks, Grams. I'm glad you like it that much."

Harm looked at this grandmother with a raised eyebrow before taking his first bite of the grilled chicken. "Wow," he said. "I'm impressed, Marine. This really is good."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so surprised, Navy. I told you…," she looked lovingly into Harm's blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted looking back. "You can cook," he finished for her. He had to admit it. She could. "Guess I will have to make you cook more often, or even better," he continued, moving forward to kiss her cheek gently. "We can cook together. I'm sure we can have a lot of fun."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Mac answered chuckling.

"Now… getting back to your 'vette. I hope you don't mind me asking, but exactly how much did you get for it? I mean, you did say that you even used the money you made to get some furniture, and if I'm not mistaken the car outside appears to be new."

Mac smirked before taking a bite of the spicy veggies. "Boy, that brain of yours never stops does it, Squid? Let's just say I made more than enough to do what I needed to do," she replied, swallowing the veggies. "And maybe even a little more. I already ordered what I want for my living room."

"Wow, is that guy crazy or what?"

"No, Harmon, that guy is in love. Plain and simple," Grams corrected her grandson and winked at Mac. "I love your new car, Sarah. It has plenty of room and one can sit in it without feeling as though your rear end is sitting on the pavement. I wish you good luck with it."

Mac laughed and as odd as it seemed, she knew Harm's grandmother was right. She had a real car now. 'Wow,' she thought happily. 'To finally admit it really wasn't so bad.'

Harm shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, Mac. Somehow I never pictured you in a van. I mean, it's a 'mommy'-car," he inadvertently blurted out. His head immediately shot up to glance at Mac. He gulped audibly when he saw her expression. It wasn't that she thought he was insulting her choice of transportation. No, he knew she too was thinking about the day AJ was born and their 'baby deal.' Grams had been listening keenly to every word, but pretended to be preoccupied with serving herself more veggies.

Seeing that Grams wasn't watching, Harm leaned over and whispered, "Do I hear your biological clock ticking, Marine?"

Mac smiled coyly in response, and before she could say anything Grams broke the emotional moment. "She's just thinking ahead, Harm. Sarah will be a great mother one day. Don't you think so, Harmon?" she asked softly, giving Mac a sweet smile.

Mac knew it wasn't the right time to go there and that Grams had no idea that she'd just opened a can of worms. Therefore, she decided to jump in quickly and changed the conversation. "The car will work out perfectly. I mean, it will be so much easier to get Jingo to the vet and to transport his economy sized dog food. Now I can even pick up Little AJ more often."

She realized then that they had all finished eating and quickly rose to clear away the dishes from the bar. "Everyone ready for dessert? I made a great Citrus Mousse."

"You even made dessert? Geez, Marine, you've been holding out on me all these years, I wonder why?"

Mac winked at him grinning. "Well, every girl needs her little secrets after all," she quipped as she got their dessert out of the fridge. "And besides, why should I have cooked when you always offered to. I'm no fool." They all appreciated the comment and laughed light-heartedly.

Mac served the dessert to everyone's delight. Harm and Mac kept exchanging glances while they delicately ate the Citrus Mousse, both their thoughts going back to the previous night and the delectable dessert they had shared in oh so many wonderful ways.

"Thanks, Mac. That was really a great dinner," Harm told her cheerfully once they were done.

"Yes, dear, it was wonderful. Thank you for having me," Grams added.

"Don't mention it, Grams. You are always welcome here. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I love having you here. I love having you both here," Mac said, smiling warmly at them before starting to load the dishwasher.

"Hold on, Mac, let me give you a hand," Harm jumped in.

Grams was about to offer as well when she was stopped in her tracks before she was even able to move off the stool. "Grams, if you don't mind, do you think you could let Jingo out back for me. It's been a while since he's been out," Mac asked.

"Of course, if that's what you prefer I do."

"Yes, please. That would be great. Thanks. Harm and I can finish this up."

Grams nodded smiling. "Jingo!" she bellowed. "What do you say? You and me take a little walk out to the back yard, okay, boy? This way you can take care of your business and I can walk off some of this food."

Jingo didn't have to be asked twice. He barked his approval eagerly, wagged his tail and ran for the door.

"Good boy," Grams responded as they made their way out back. Harm and Mac quietly worked together to clean up the kitchen and get everything squared away for the night.

*

Grams was sleeping comfortably on the new bed Mac had bought and placed in the spare bedroom downstairs. Jingo had stayed with her for a while until he decided it was time to move to one of his usual spots upstairs, outside Mac's door.

Inside Mac's room, she and Harm were getting ready for bed. "Thanks, Mac."

"For what?"

"For cooking dinner, for thinking about Grams and getting the new bedroom set delivered in time for her to sleep on tonight, for just about everything and anything," he concluded with his infamous flyboy grin.

"No thanks necessary, Harm. It was my pleasure, really. I meant it you know. Grams is always welcome here no matter what. I really do love her."

"I know," Harm responded sheepishly. "She loves you, too."

Mac crawled onto the bed and under the covers, lifting them for Harm to join her, which he did enthusiastically. They kissed sweetly as their hands roamed tenderly. They were both content to just enjoy the feeling of being in each other's arms.

It was Harm who broke the silence after kissing her forehead, not quite sure how to start this particular conversation or even if he should, but decided to go for it. "Mac, about the baby deal. Do you… ah… um… I mean… would you… ah like to maybe move up the time table? I mean, I know we said five years, but I'm not in a relationship and you're not in a relationship. No… wait… we are in a relationship. Well, at least I think we are, with each other that is. So, what do you think?"

Mac ran her hand affectionately through his chest hair, curling it lightly. "You know, Harm, for someone who is so articulate in the courtroom, you can certainly be tongue-tied sometimes." She laughed.

"Are you making fun of me, Mac? I'm trying to be serious here," he said, sounding a little offended.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I'm not making fun of you. I think your awkwardness is very endearing… sweet actually."

"Well then… are you going to give me an answer?" he asked hopefully.

Mac lifted enough so that she could look into his eyes. She placed her left hand onto his chest and pillowed her head on top of it. She let the fingertips of her casted hand run over his brow, down his cheek, and over his bottom lip. "Yes, Harm. I love you and I think moving up the time table is a very good idea. Neither one of us is getting any younger after all."

"And, do you think we're ready for this?" Harm wanted to know as he let his fingers run through her short hair before he softly caressed her neck.

Mac moved up a little to place a short but sweet kiss on his lips. "Well, this is all… our relationship… is still new for us and something we're working on, but yeah, in the near future, I think I'm… we're ready for this. But I think I would like to have a little more time with just you and me first. Plus, think of all the practicing we can do in the meantime," she leered.

Harm laughed. "I would like that… very much, Sarah," Harm whispered before he kissed her with all the love he felt for her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She then lowered her mouth to his and kissed him with all she had. She ran her tongue across his lip and he opened his mouth so that she could delve in and enjoy the feel of his tongue clashing with her own. Mac hooked her leg around his and started to turn around, taking Harm with her in the process so that he lay above her.

The passion between them was building, but Harm had to put the brakes on. He hadn't finished saying what he wanted to say. He gently pried his lips from hers. He was breathless, and they were both panting with need. "Hang on a minute, Mac," he gasped trying to put some space between them.

"Harm?" she asked out of breath, wondering if something was wrong.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Now?" she asked with a playful pout, but saw that there was something on his mind.

"Yes, now… there is no time like the present as the saying goes," he replied smirking.

"Well, if you must."

Harm looked longingly down at her, but said nothing. He raised his hand and started to let his thumb run over her cheekbone, over her cheek to the curve of her bottom lip. "Sarah," he just said and pulled her bottom lip down to let his thumb run over the soft, moistness he found inside. "There is so much more I have to tell you. So much I want…." He sighed in frustration. "I just wish I knew…"

"What?" Mac whispered, watching as he tried to sort out his words and seeing his frustration. Suddenly it dawned on her. What he'd just said made her heart beat wildly. She remembered. "Wait, stop. Don't say another word," she said quickly.

Harm froze and gave her a bewildered look, not quite sure what to make of it all.

She quickly disentangled herself from Harm and got out of the bed and went to her briefcase that was beside the dresser.

"Mac?" Harm called after her, frowning as his eyes followed her every step.

"Come on, where is it?" Mac murmured to herself as she opened her briefcase. She had remembered the letter he had started a long time ago. "Ah ha, there it is," she concluded in triumph as she retrieved the unfinished letter. She went back to the bed and sat down, handing the letter to Harm. "Maybe you can finish this," she told him softly and quickly added, "I hope you're not mad, but I found it in your desk when I was looking for the keys to your car. It had my name on it so I read it. I would really like for you to finish it… that is if you don't mind. I'd really like to know what you were going to say."

Harm was looking for answers so he looked down at the letter while Mac was still talking. He shook his head and smiled. "I had forgotten all about this, Mac. Is that what you really want me to do… finish this?"

She looked at him sincerely. "Yes, please."

He looked at her lovingly before shaking his head and laughing. "You know, I can't refuse you anything, don't you?"

"Yeah… I guess I do, and I love you for it. Thanks, Harm."

She leaned down and kissed him sweetly, before crawling back under the covers where Harm immediately took her back into his loving arms. She eagerly laid her head on his chest right above his heart. Its steady rhythmic beat gently and quickly lulled her to sleep.

Sleep however did not come so easily for Harm. He lay there enjoying the feel of having Mac in his arms, but most of all he was thinking about the unfinished letter she had given him. A letter he had started in what now seemed like a life-time ago.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: I want to apologize for the time between postings. If I were a faithful reader as all of you are, I would certainly be hating me right about now. LOL I really do need to get my act together, and I sincerely hope that you are still interested in reading the remainder of this story. Oh well, enough with the chitchat and on with part 22. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 22

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Wednesday

May 23, 2001

6:40 AM

Mac was snoozing quite comfortably in her wonderful new bed. She unfolded her long, toned legs and stretched, reaching over in the process, expecting to find Harm to snuggle with, but was greeted by an empty cold space instead. 'Guess he's already out for a run,' she thought, remembering him telling her yesterday about his plan. That's when she felt it again. She had assumed it was Harm feeling frisky and trying to get her attention by planting soft, wet kisses on her face to wake her up, but he wasn't there.

Without bothering to open her eyes, she raised her hand, attempting to fend off what was now annoying her. "What the…," Mac murmured and then it dawned on her still sleep fogged brain. "Jingo stop… go 'way," she pleaded sleepily. "Not ready to… hmmm... get up yet. Be a good boy and go lie down. Just for a little while, okay?"

Mac sighed in frustration. "Come on, Jingo, enough already. Stop!" Mac said a little more forcefully, but to no avail. The licking continued and this time Mac could have sworn she heard little purring sounds, much too little. "Jingo?" she questioned, sensing that something wasn't quite right, as he definitely wasn't the delicate type. A few seconds had passed when she heard it loud and clear.

"Meow."

Mac quickly opened her eyes and was startled to find herself staring into tiny ocean blue ones. "Wow! Jingo, you've certainly changed," Mac uttered to the little kitten that was happily nuzzled against Mac's chest, licking its paw and purring contently.

Harm had just exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist while rubbing a hand towel over his wet hair. He had overheard Mac's comment and was smiling. "Ah, I see you've met Jingo's new friend," he responded jovially.

"New friend?" she asked as she looked over at where Harm stood.

"Yeah," Harm responded as he walked over to sit down on the bed next to Mac, giving her quite the view of his bare chest and sexy legs. He picked up the little bundle of fur and placed it on his lap, petting it gently. "Jingo found Rocket while we were jogging in the park this morning and they became friends immediately. He followed us everywhere."

"Rocket?" Mac asked amusingly.

Harm laughed. "The name sort of fit I guess. You should see this little guy run. He's rocket fast."

Mac sat up and took the kitten from Harm, lifting it up in front of her to take a closer look. She shook her head and laughed out loud. "Harm, it's a she not a he."

"Oh, then I guess we are going to have to come up with a new name, huh."

"Excuse me, is it just me, or am I missing something here. Are we about to adopt this little creature?" Mac asked, getting the sweetest little "meow" in response.

"I guess you just got your answer, Mac." Harm chuckled, rubbing his hand over the kitten's head. "Plus Jingo adores her."

"But doesn't she already belong to someone?"

"I don't think so, Mac. You should have seen him…"

"You mean her," Mac was quick to correct.

"Yeah, her. She looked like a stray. She was filthy dirty and just wandering around aimlessly."

That was when Mac brought the kitten up to her face and burrowed her nose into the soft fur. "Vanilla... you bathed her in my shampoo?"

Harm flashed her his best 'don't be mad at me'-smile just as the kitten meowed and started to lick Mac's face. "Okay, okay, I give up. You convinced me," Mac responded, putting her back down on the bed.

The little kitten started to circle around, looking for a place to sit, when she caught sight of Jingo walking over to the fireplace and sit down. She jumped of the bed, landing in a plop right on her belly. She let out a yelp, righted herself, and trampled over to Jingo. She stretched out her paws and sat herself down, curling into a little ball. Her head was tucked into her tummy and her paws covered her tiny little face. The kitten was plastered up against Jingo's chest and ready for a little nap. Jingo watched her get settled before sniffing her gently and licking her tiny head. He was satisfied that she was all right and lay back down to sleep with his new companion.

Harm and Mac looked at the kitten nestled comfortably against Jingo. A pure white ball of kitten fluff contrasted against the shades of brown dog fur. "Snowball!" they both yelled, and just like that, the new addition to the Mackenzie household was officially named.

They couldn't help but laugh. "Well, at least we still think alike," Harm responded.

"Yeah," Mac beamed back. "And we're on the same page this time too."

Harm opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. "Achoooooooo."

"Bless you. Harm, you really are sick, aren't you? You know, it is okay not to feel well… to be sick. You don't have to be the macho, brave guy all the time."

"I'm not being brave or macho. It's just a little co… co… chooooo… cold." He sneezed again before walking over to the nightstand to retrieve a tissue for his runny nose.

"Yeah, and I'm Tinkerbelle," Mac responded playfully. "Well at least put some clothes on before you catch pneumonia."

"What? You don't like my current mode of dress or should I say undress?"

"Oh, I like it very much, but you do need to get dressed, Flyboy. Really, Harm, all joking aside. You don't look well. Maybe you should stay home today."

"Yeah, right… the Admiral will have my butt in a sling. Plus, I have to keep a tight rein on Singer. God only knows what kind of trouble she'd get herself into," he joked.

"Have to admit you have a point there. Left to her own devices she could create a real mess," Mac responded as she got up and walked into the bathroom. Harm watched her parade in front of him and enjoyed the sight of her retreating form.

She was clad in her hi-cut Royal Blue silk bikini underwear and a white tank top that covered her ample breasts, but stopped well before her naval. He had to admit he'd like nothing better than take the day off and spend it convalescing in bed with his Ninja Girl tucked in right beside him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before producing a rather loud sneeze. He blew his nose and headed for the closet in search of his uniform.

A distant "bless you" was heard. This time it came from Grams downstairs.

A short moment later, Mac came out of the bathroom wearing her marine sweats and Harm's 'Go Navy' t-shirt and went downstairs to start breakfast while Harm continued to get himself ready for the day.

*

Mac entered the kitchen to find Grams already there making coffee. "Good morning, dear. I hope you slept well," Grams said with a wink.

"Yes, thank you. I slept like a baby," Mac replied as she kissed Grams on the cheek.

"I heard my grandson sneezing up a storm already this morning. Is he fit to go to work?"

"He seems to thinks so," Mac said cryptically. "You know Harm. Won't admit he's sick. Well, I guess he can always come home if he gets too bad."

"I suppose so, but he really should stay put," Grams concluded just as Harm was heard coming down the stairs with Jingo in tow.

He entered the kitchen under two sets of watchful eyes. Harm caught their glaring stares. "I'm fine, ladies, so you can stop fretting over me," Harm stated firmly and right on cue, he proved himself wrong. "Achooooooo."

"Bless you," both ladies said as Mac and Grams exchanged a glance that had 'duh' written all over it while they continued making breakfast. Harm took a seat on a stool and drank the coffee Grams had poured for him while taking a quick look at the morning paper.

A commanding bark shattered the silence that had descended on the room. Mac ran quickly to find Jingo back at the top of the stairs, staring down at Snowball who was obviously shaking all over. Jingo continued to bark until Mac made her way up to him.

"What's the matter, boy?" she asked, patting Jingo on the head and hearing a shaky "meow" in response. "Oh, you poor, little thing. Are you trying to get downstairs to be with the rest of us?"

Another "meow" and a rub against her leg answered her question. Mac laughed as she picked up Snowball and proceeded back down the stairs with a happier Jingo following close behind.

Grams and Harm had approached the stairs, wondering what was going on. "We're going to have to remember that she is still too small to manage the stairs on her own," she told them when she reached the bottom. "You are so precious," Mac said, burying her face in the tiny bundle of fur. A nose lick was her only response.

Snowball was put down and she quickly scampered off to join Jingo who had made himself comfortable in the living room.

Harm chuckled loudly.

"What are you laughing at, Squid?"

"You, Jarhead."

"Why?" Mac wanted to know and opened a cabinet to get a saucer out of it. Then she got some milk out of the fridge to fill the saucer with it. 'For now it has to do. Have to remember to get some kitten food this afternoon,' she thought and made herself a note for later.

"Because, for someone who wasn't exactly crazy about adopting that kitten, it certainly hasn't taken you long to become attached."

"So sue me," Mac scoffed as they all laughed and gathered around the breakfast bar to eat.

After a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, Harm said a sad farewell to Grams, making her promise to come back soon to which she told him that he and Mac needed to join her for a nice quiet vacation in Belleville. Harm said it sounded like a good idea and promised to do so soon.

Mac walked Harm to the door where he sweetly kissed her and told her he would first go to meet the Vice Admiral but that he would see her later at the office. "You know, I probably shouldn't be kissing you. I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Not on your life. I'll take my chances," she replied and to substantiate her statement, she gave him another proper kiss on his lips.

Harm smiled at her lovingly and ran his thumb over her cheek before walking away. "Miss you."

"Miss you, too. Bye." Mac watched him until he was out of sight and then wandered back into the house where Grams was already busy cleaning up the breakfast mess. "Grams, please go sit down, I can manage the rest."

"Nonsense, dear, I'm fine, really. Why don't you go get dressed while I finish up here?"

"Are you sure? I feel bad, leaving you with the cleanup."

"Don't be silly. Go on, scoot with you now."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am!" Mac acquiesced and went up to get ready for the day. She entered her bedroom and was on her way to her closet to retrieve her uniform when something propped against the pillow on the bed caught her eye. It was Harm's letter. She sat on the bed Indian style and took the piece of paper, unfolded it, and began to read.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Okay, I'm sending this one out between work and... work LOL don't tell my boss ;-) Thanks for everything, especially for the reviews and your unbelievable patience! 4-5 more parts and we're done with this second chapter. Enjoy this one and hopefully soon there will be more... Take care, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 23

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

'_Dear Sarah,_

_There's so much I have to tell you. So much I want you to know._

_I'm sitting here watching you sleep and I have never felt such happiness in my entire life. _

_When I started this letter we were friends, best friends and I knew then that I wanted so much more, but I knew more would change the whole dynamic of our relationship. I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life on some level should things between us go wrong. I knew that as long as you were my partner and my best friend, I wasn't risking anything. I just accepted our relationship for what it was. Then you become involved with other people and me being me, contracted the 'Rabb foot in mouth'- syndrome and froze. I didn't know how to tell you or if you would even want to hear it. Hell, I couldn't even write it… seeing as how this letter sat unfinished._

_I will do my best to finish it now._

_Let me start by saying I know what it has taken for you to overcome your past, and to get to where you are today. I am so proud of you and of all you have accomplished, Mac. I know how difficult opening up is for you. You built a façade around you that I made myself believe was impenetrable. But the reality of it is, that in your own special way you tried so many times to let me in, but I failed you each and every time. I pushed you away. I conveniently had every excuse in the book. I was involved, pre-occupied, not ready. I was just fooling myself. I hurt you in the process, and I will never forgive myself for having caused you more pain by having you think I was rejecting you. I wasn't rejecting you. I was petrified of letting go. Of letting down the walls I too had built around myself to shield me from hurt and pain. I thought it was working, but you slowly and methodically chipped away at the stone that surrounded my heart and tore the veil that protected my soul. You made me love and want you like I never wanted anything else in my entire life._

_I should have told you that day in the office when I was leaving JAG to go back to flight status and you offered to water my plants. There were so many things I wanted to say to you too that day, and believe me you weren't the only one crying. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you then. Let me just say, as much as I loved being in the air, I quickly realized that I loved being on the ground with you more._

_I should have told you on that bridge in Sidney, but I wanted forever not one night, which at the time I thought is what you were offering me. Instead of talking to you, explaining myself to you, I handed you over to Mic's waiting arms. I should have said 'I love you' and to hell with everything and anyone who tried to stand in our way, but I wasn't ready yet. So I didn't. I let my head rule my heart. Please forgive me._

_I should have told you when we were in Russia. We shared that horrible hotel room, remember, and I slept on the chair fully dressed, and you slept in that rickety old bed in that fantastic, sexy white nightgown. I thought I'd die from want. When I opened my eyes and looked into yours, I should have taken you in my arms and never let you go. But I couldn't. The timing was all wrong._

_I should have told you when I rescued you from that nut case Costner. When I found out that someone was stalking you, I was frantic. I had to protect you because I knew I couldn't lose you. When I went to your apartment that night to get you for the Admiral's party, you were so upset over what you had said to me, but you were right in some of those things you said. I should have told you that then and kissed you senseless. But I didn't._

_My biggest mistake of all was that night on the Admiral's porch. The fact that you were marrying someone else was devastating to me. I should have told you right then and there that I loved you. I should have told you that I couldn't live without you, that I needed you in my life. Hell, when it comes to you, my foot is always stuck in my mouth and I duck and dodge.__ Instead of saying that you would always have someone who loved you, I should have said it was me. I'm the one who loves you. Even after kissing you the way I always dreamed of doing, I couldn't say the words, and I sent you right back to that arrogant Aussie. I am thankful everyday for having a second chance to get it right, and I vow not to mess it up this time._

_And just for the record… I wasn't kissing Diane on that dock in Norfolk. I was kissing you, Mac. Deep down I knew you were it for me even back then. I should have told you then. But I didn't._

_Those were just a few of the many 'hallmark moments' that showcased my stupidity and missed opportunities. I can finally stand up and admit why. I was afraid, afraid of letting you in, of giving up my career, of surrendering my heart and of losing my soul. What I didn't realize is that no matter how I rationalized and tried to convince myself otherwise, it was already too late. I had already let you in… so deep it hurt sometimes. My heart already belonged to you, and could never be given to anyone else. You had already become the other part of me... the better part of me. _

_That was then._

_Now… now I can easily say I love you, Mac. I want to spend the rest of our days on this earth together minus one. I want to meet my maker before you because I couldn't bear living in a world without you. Whatever path our lives take, I want us to take the journey together. We will have our ups and downs, our good days and bad days, but together our love can sustain us and conquer whatever life has to throw at us. _

_I want to look into the eyes of our son who has your looks and my brains and hold our little girl that has my looks and your brain. I want to watch them grow and flourish under our loving care and guidance._

_I want to lie down beside you every night, hold you in my arms, make love with you, kiss you and say goodnight and wake up every morning with you still there, kiss you and say good morning, beautiful._

_I want us to talk. Really talk and tell each other how we feel about any and everything whether it is important or not. I want to agree to disagree, but never go to sleep angry with each other. _

_I love you and I want you, but mostly I need you. Because you see, Sarah Mackenzie, you complete me. You are my whole world, my whole life and I am nothing without you._

_You will always be my endless love,_

_Harm'_

Mac didn't know when she started to cry, but the tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She folded the letter and hugged it to her chest. His words could not have touched her more deeply. She continued to sit there deep in thought about her wonderful Sailor, the one that she loved more than life itself. Then she once again looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and choked out a watery giggle as her eyes finally caught his added postscript at the end of the letter.

'_And now, my dearest Sarah, it's time for the most important part of this letter… I guess you already wondered about the pen right next to this piece of paper. Well, I thought if I'm going to write a love letter, then I should try to do it right. This may be a little old fashioned but…here it goes:_

_Will you, my dear Sarah MacKenzie, be my girlfriend and make me the happiest man alive? Please check the appropriate box.'_

Mac giggled once again as she bit on her bottom lip as she read her choices to herself. "Yes. No. Maybe," she repeated her choices out loud and the last choice brought out a belly-laugh from her. "You're funny, Harm," she murmured and wiped off a single tear that ran down her cheek.

"Sarah is everything okay up there?" Grams called out.

Mac hadn't realized how long she had been sitting there. 'Boy does he have a knack for throwing off my clock,' Mac thought smiling and quickly to took the pen from the pillow to check the box that would decide her future.

"Yeah, Grams everything is fine. I'll be down in a few minutes," Mac responded as she touched the letter to her lips and put it down on Harm's pillow. "I guess my Sailor can be eloquent when he puts his mind to it," she said happily into the silent room. She definitely intended to read the letter again and again and again until the paper had faded and the ink was all but invisible. By then it wouldn't matter because the words would be committed to memory and indelibly engraved in her heart.

Quickly Mac proceeded to put her uniform on so that she could get Grams to the airport for her flight back home.

*

9:00 AM

Harm was waiting for Vice Admiral Williams to be brought into the visitor's room. When the door opened, he got up from his chair and nodded towards the guard.

"Commander," was all Vice Admiral Williams said as he walked into the room and sat down on a chair opposite Harm.

"Sir," Harm answered before he too sat down. Without preamble, he delved into the matter at hand to get to what he needed to know. Harm pushed the piece of paper with the forensics report over to the Vice Admiral, carefully waiting for any kind of reaction. "I need answers, Sir. If you want me to be your defender, then you have to give me something I can work with."

Without bothering to read it, Vice Admiral Williams pushed the piece of paper back to Harm and finally looked him straight in the eye. "It's over, Commander. Tomorrow, I'm going to plead guilty," he told him matter-of-factly; his voice displaying absolutely no emotion.

"What?" Harm couldn't believe his ears. "Sir, I don't understand."

"I said I'm going to plead guilty, Commander. Because that's what I am and it's time to face the consequences for my actions."

Harm had to admit that he thought he was prepared for anything, anything but that. Harm scrutinized the look in William's eyes, trying to find his answer there. And then he swore he saw it. It was there for a flash of a second, but Harm saw it clearly. The Vice Admiral was lying, obviously trying to hide the truth. Harm got up from his chair and moved towards him. He bent down so that they were practically nose to nose. "With all due respect, Sir, you're lying," Harm told him sternly, waiting for another reaction, but this time he got none. So he pushed some more. "Who are you trying to protect?" Harm asked, hoping that he'd figured out exactly what the Admiral was up to.

He didn't have to wait long for a reaction. It came immediately. The Vice Admiral angrily jumped up from the chair causing it to fall backwards to the floor with a resounding thud. Harm had been in his face and had to step back quickly to avoid a head butt. Having heard the commotion, the guards barged in and immediately subdued the irate Vice Admiral.

Williams took a deep breath, attempting to get his emotions under control again. "I'm not protecting anyone, Commander!" Williams said in a calmer voice once he stopped struggling with the guards. "Just do as I said, Commander, or I'll have to demand a new lawyer." With that said, the interview was over and his nod told the guards that he was ready to return to his cell, leaving a confused Harm behind.

"Something's wrong here," Harm said into the otherwise silent room as he put his papers together. "Totally wrong, and I'm going to find out what you're holding back, Sir."

He then left the room, already planning a little detour before driving back to headquarters. He needed answers, and answers he would get. "Achoooooo."

*

Meanwhile at JAG Headquarters

Lieutenant Singer was standing at the fax machine, while Bud and Harriet were standing by her desk looking over a case file when a special bulletin was broadcasted over ZNN.

"Sshhh, quiet!" Singer bellowed when she recognized a familiar scene on the screen. "Someone turn up the volume!"

It was quiet as a mouse in the bullpen while everyone was paying close attention to the broadcast referencing the recently, devastating explosion in Georgetown.

"It already was confirmed a while ago, that one of the explosions in Georgetown wasn't an accident. It now appears that the investigation has produced some positive results." the reporter said. "A reliable source confirmed that an Australian Naval officer would be testifying against the mafia family accused of setting the explosion."

Harriet and Bud picked the precise moment that Loren looked over at them to share a very skeptical glance at each other. "Bud, what's going on?" Harriet whispered into her husband's ear.

"I don't know, sweetie," he answered just as quietly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"The nature of the connection between the Australian Naval Officer and the mafia family is still unknown at this point," the reporter further stated. "However, rumors say that the officer obviously lived in the building. What has not yet been determined is whether or not he was the intended target or if he actually played a role in plotting the explosion."

"Oh my God," Harriet whispered as the volume was muted and the news-channel switched to another storyline. She covered her mouth, hoping no one had heard her gasp. She prayed that she was the only one who was putting two and two together about what she had just heard.

Unfortunately, someone else had come to the same conclusion. Loren Singer turned on her heels, heading towards Mac's office as fast as her legs would take her to make a very important, very informative phone call.

"Damn," she cursed when only the mailbox picked up. "Baby, it's me," she said after the beep. "Meet me at eleven here in the JAG garden. I'll be waiting. I have some very important information for you. Something that will give you the recognition you've been longing for. Oh, and I so can't wait to see what you have for me, Baby. I'm still mad at you for not showing it to me yesterday, so it better be good," she purred into the phone before she broke the connection.

That was when the evil grin she had been suppressing finally broke over her face.

With a rush of euphoria she looked around the office, smirking. "Like I said," she practically sang, "we'll see who has the last laugh, Colonel." She then turned back to her computer and began to type vigorously. "Now it's time to take action," she said.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Hey everyone. Thought I send this part out before leaving Germany for a concert in Lyon, France. Made a quick check and hope I didn't miss anything… which means any mistakes left are solely mine :-) Enjoy it and till soon, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Vice Admiral Williams' Residence

Falls Church, VA

10:15 AM

Harm drove slowly down Park Avenue, trying to decipher which huge and beautiful home belonged to the Vice Admiral and his family. He whistled as he finally found the right address. "Wow, not bad," Harm said in amazement as he parked his car on the road right in front of the house. He got out of the car, put on his cover, and turned around, letting his gaze wander over the enormous looking property that was surrounded by an iron fence.

The house, a Colonial Country style stone front home with a Farmers Porch lay on a little hill surrounded by tall willowy trees, perfectly manicured bushes, a variety of brightly colored perennials, and a huge, well-kept rich green lawn. A multi-colored, slate footpath was leading up to the doorway of the house while a driveway ended in front of a triple garage. Harm immediately spotted the basketball hoop placed above the garage door, and since the garage was open, he couldn't help but see the Black Metallic Mercedes 550 ML SUV parked inside as well as a Harley Davidson that made his heart skip a beat, and an older model Black motor scooter, which he determined to be a Vespa.

Harm had just opened the gate when he saw a young, tall man entering the garage. He assumed it was the Vice Admiral's son who was mentioned in one of the police reports he'd read. The son's statement had been a dead end for Harm's defense, since he'd been asleep and couldn't attest to his father's condition or whereabouts on the night of the incident. Harm walked up the footpath, his eyes still on the boy who was now sitting on the motor scooter, helmet on and engine running. With a loud roar, the boy raced down the driveway and onto the street, disappearing from Harm's gaze. Harm chuckled and shook his head at the sound coming from the souped-up Vespa.

When he reached the entryway, Harm used the brass Victorian styled door knocker engraved with the family name to announce his arrival. It took only a few seconds before he heard someone approaching the door.

"Come on, Danny. Don't tell me…," Harm could hear the muffled voice of a woman before the door was pulled open. "… you forgot your," the woman, a brunette in her mid-forties Harm assumed, continued and stopped midway when she saw him standing in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized with a heartfelt smile. "I thought you were my son who once again forgot to take his house key with him."

Harm chuckled. "That's quite alright, Ma'am." He could see the questioning look in her eyes and continued, "Mrs. Williams, I'm Commander Harmon Rabb with the Judge Advocate General's Office. I'm your husband's attorney. I hope I haven't come at a bad time, but I really need to talk to you."

"No…of course, Commander. Please come in," Mrs. Williams said and opened the door wider for him to enter. She closed the door behind him and motioned for him to follow her. "May I offer you coffee or maybe a cup of tea?" she asked as they made their way through the large foyer to the living room. "Please sit down."

"Thanks, Ma'am, and no, thank you, nothing for me," he replied smiling and took off his cover as he sat down on the over-sized couch while Mrs. Williams decided to sit on the love sea to his left.

"How can I help you, Commander?" Mrs. Williams asked worriedly as she sat wringing her hands. It was obvious that the events of the last few days had taken its toll on her.

Harm wasn't sure how much she knew about her husband's plan, or if she knew anything at all. However, he knew there was no easy way to find out so he decided to come straight to the point. "Mrs. Williams, did your husband tell you that he wants to plead guilty tomorrow?"

She immediately broke their eye contact and looked down at her hands. She nodded slowly and bit on her lower lip. "Yeah, he told me," she finally confessed quietly without bothering to look up again.

"And did he tell you what brought this change on?" Harm now wanted to know.

This time she didn't reply and Harm could see how tense her body got. He scooted closer to where she sat and reached over, squeezing her intertwined hands. "Mrs. Williams, do you know why your husband changed his mind of all sudden?"

She shook her head, still not looking at him.

"So I gather he didn't tell you that the forensics found a trace of cocaine in his car?"

The moment the words were spoken, her head shot up. She looked at him wide-eyed as she covered her mouth, attempting to suppress a gasp. She truly was shocked at what she had just heard. Harm contemplated her reaction, realizing he now had to figure out why the Vice Admiral had withheld such an important piece of information from his wife.

"Mrs. Williams, are you aware that your husband is a drug user?" he gently asked.

Once again she looked down at her hands and shook her head without saying a word. Harm could see the tears that now ran freely down her cheeks. "Do you think the drugs belonged to him?" Harm hoped that this line of questioning would encourage her to talk, but all he got was a shake of her head.

"Mrs. Williams, please, I need to know why your husband is lying. Why he wants to plead guilty. Who is he protecting?"

Mrs. Williams raised her head to look at Harm with confused irritated eyes. "Why do YOU think he's lying?" she asked. At that moment, Harm was just glad that she had finally decided to talk regardless of what she had to say.

Harm got up from the couch and started to walk around the living room, stopping in front of the fireplace where a painted picture of the Vice Admiral, his wife, and two boys – twins – captured his attention. Harm frowned, wondering why the police only had questioned one of the sons. Wasn't the other one at home that night? And if not, why? After all, it had been a school night and a seventeen year old teenage should have been home by then. "I think he's lying because it doesn't make sense," Harm answered her, turning his gaze back to Mrs. Williams. "Up until I confronted him with the forensics report, he consistently asserted his innocence. But of all sudden he changed his mind. Why? The blood test confirmed a high level of alcohol, but no trace of drugs whatsoever. Granted, that doesn't mean the drugs in the car did not belong to him, but it wouldn't change much when it comes to the charges."

Harm could see from her body language that Mrs. Williams was trying her best to stay calm, but her shocked expression along with the steady stream of tears was betraying her. She bit her lower lip and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Commander, but I don't know how I can help you or my husband. I'm really sorry," she sobbed as her shoulders started to shake. "Now if you would excuse me, please," she stated matter-of-factly and proceeded to leave the room.

Harm knew he had just been excused, and the frustration he felt was enormous. His instinct that something didn't make sense was stronger than ever. He walked over to the couch to retrieve his cover. "Mrs. Williams, how come your son was never questioned by the police?"

She stopped in the doorway of the living room and looked back at him. "Danny? They questioned him, but he was already asleep that night and neither heard nor saw anything."

Harm nodded. "Yeah, I've read his statement, but I meant your other son," he explained and pointed with his cover to the painting over the fireplace.

Mrs. Williams gasped and once again she put her left hand over her mouth. She took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions in check. "Nathaniel is dead, Commander. He died eight months ago," she whispered. Harm could clearly see how mentioning her other son had affected her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Williams."

"So am I, Commander. So am I," she said before she was overcome by her emotions and ran out of the room.

Harm knew there was nothing more he could do and let himself out. He walked back to his car and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Quickly he dialed a familiar number, hoping that Singer would be in Mac's officer. "Lieutenant, there's a job I have for you," Harm said and explained the situation to her. Maybe a woman would have better luck talking to Mrs. Williams. At least that's what he hoped. It was worth a try.

*

The Garden of the JAG Headquarters

11:02 AM

Lt. Singer slithered her way into the nearby garden and took a quick glance around the area. There were a few people scattered around, but none of them were who she was looking for. She found a bench and sat down but her nerves were getting the best of her and she couldn't sit still. She bounded off the bench and started to pace impatiently as her eyes continued to dart around in search of the person she was meeting. Her mind was so completely pre-occupied with devious thoughts, and she had become so self-absorbed, she didn't know he had arrived until he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey baby," he purred into her ear, turning her around so that he could kiss her.

Loren was desperate and was a little annoyed at his display of affection but managed to give him a quick kiss and then stepped away. "What do you have for me? It better be good," she said curtly.

"I told you I'm good at what I do," he said with a smug grin and gave her an envelope that she opened in a hurry.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here," Singer replied, grinning from ear to ear as she devoured the document with her eyes. "Not bad, Colin, I guess you earned yourself a night you'll never forget," she purred into his ear.

"Can't wait baby," he huskily replied and was on his way to give her a proper kiss when she stepped back.

"Not hear, Colin. You know the rules."

He nodded and bit on his lower lip. "Sooo… you said on the phone that you have some important information for me that will give me the recognition I deserve."

"I said the recognition you were longing for," Singer corrected him with a smirk.

"And I definitely deserve it! I'm sick of working for a regional television," Colin replied sternly.

"Cool down, Colin," she said and smiled. "And be assured that with this information, you'll hit the jackpot."

"What is it about?"

"You heard the news about the Georgetown explosion."

"Yeah, I saw it on the ZNN news earlier."

"What would you say if I can give you the name of the Australian Naval officer they mentioned?"

Singer's lover's eyes widened. "Who is it? Come on, Loren, don't keep me waiting," Colin begged, retrieving his notebook from his jacket pocket.

"Okay, okay," she acquiesced holding her hands up in front of her. "The Australian Naval officer involved in the apartment bombing incident without a doubt is Michael Brumby."

"What makes you so sure? Do you know this guy?"

Loren's face lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. "Hell, yeah. Michael Brumby is the fiancé or I should say ex-fiancé of one Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

"The one and only Colonel Sarah MacKenzie? Well, well, well," Colin responded, grinning from ear to ear. "This is perfect. When can I interview her? Is she here now?"

"Slow down, baby. I think you should wait until tomorrow for that. It needs to happen just before the trial so all hell can break loose at just the right time." She grinned mischievously.

"Why?"

Loren cupped his cheek with her hand. "Be patient. You will get your interview, but we need to wait a little longer," she cooed seductively. "I will definitely make it up to you," she whispered into his ear before licking it and sashaying her way back to headquarters. "I'll see you later," she threw back over her shoulder.

She couldn't be happier at this newly found information and the document she got from Colin. Everything was certainly falling into place she thought. 'This is turning out perfect. Once the story breaks, I can take over and claim the spotlight and finally get the accolades do me. This is certainly turning out to be a wonderful day,' she mused smugly.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: First of all I have to say thank you so much, 'merci beaucoup' and 'dankeschön' for all the feedback and support throughout this tale. Now it's time for part 25 – finally - before I crawl back into my warm bed. And here I hoped this year would be my year without any health problems or whatsoever is buzzing around the universe. Think again LOL or how to say it in Harms words… achooo!!! LOL I will be back soon… till then enjoy this part… Love, Michi

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 25

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

At the same time, Mac and Grams were winding their way through traffic on their trip to the airport, chatting incessantly when Grams realized that she hadn't made plans for someone to pick her up from the airport once she arrived home.

"Sarah, can I use your cell phone to call Dolores and see if she can pick me up once I get home?"

"Of course," Mac responded pulling her phone out of her purse and handing it to Grams.

Grams took the phone and stared at it not sure exactly what to do. Mac sensed her dilemma and smiled. "Just flip it open and dial."

Gram's smiled back. "Thank you. I guess I'm still living in the dark ages when it comes to some things." They both shared a chuckle as Grams dialed the number.

"Oh my," Mac heard Gram say into the phone. "When do you think it will be okay?" Grams continued. "I see. Well, do you think it would be possible for me to stay with you until I can get back to the farm?"

"Grams…what's going on?" Mac asked concerned over the one-sided conversation she was hearing.

Grams asked Dolores to hold on a minute while she explained that she wouldn't be able to get to the farm because the roads leading to it were completely flooded due to the severe rain storms in the Pennsylvania area.

"No problem, Grams. You are not going anywhere but back home with me until you are able to get back to the farm."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose. I've already been here for quite some time."

"Nonsense. I love having you stay with me," Mac coaxed.

Though a little hesitant at overstaying her welcome especially since her grandson and this lovely woman sitting next to her had finally gotten it right, in reality Grams was thrilled to be spending more time with Mac and Harm.

"Dolores, dear, I won't be returning just yet after all. I will call you in a few days. Talk to you then. Goodbye for now."

"Good," Mac responded. "I'm glad that's settled. Now all I need to do is turn around and head back, but I need to make a little detour at the pharmacy first. Then I will drop you off at the house before I head into the office for a little while."

"Oh! Is something wrong, dear? Are you not feeling well? A little nauseous maybe?"

"Nooooooo. I need to stop and get Harm something for his cold."

"Of course. Whatever you say. Let's go."

Mac shook her head at Grams before taking the next exit.

*

JAG HEADQUARTERS

12:23 AM

Admiral Chegwidden was perusing papers on his desk when his phone rang and Tiner informed him that it was the SECNAV. "Great!" he moaned out loud. Before he had a chance to acknowledge the SECNAV, Tiner had entered with an envelope marked 'IMPORTANT'. "Now what?" he bellowed as he proceeded to tear open the sealed envelope.

"Good afternoon Mr. Secretary."

"Let's drop the formalities shall we, AJ. Did you receive an envelope today?"

"I'm opening it as we speak, sir."

The minute the Admiral saw what was inside he yelled for Tiner. "Get Rabb and MacKenzie in here ASAP!"

"I want answers, AJ, and I want them quick. I'm sure you'll handle it."

"Of course, Sir," the Admiral responded before ending the call as he continued to peruse the contents of the envelope strewn over his desk. 'Oh bloody hell… can this day possibly get any worse,' he wondered, throwing his glasses on his desk before rubbing his hands over his balding head as he heard the light knock on his door.

"Enter," the Admiral barked.

Harm knew something was wrong the minute he stepped into the office and saw the look on the Admiral's face. He approached the desk and stood at attention. "Reporting as ordered, Sir."

"At ease, Commander," he instructed, shoving the contents of the envelope at Harm. "What in the hell is the meaning of all this and let me just warn you Commander… this better be good. And where is the Colonel. I sent for both of you."

"Sorry, Sir, but she hasn't arrived yet. Achooo… shhh…shhhe…achooo. Sorry, she should be here momentarily," Harm stated distractedly, extracting a handkerchief from his pocket before taking the papers from the Admiral and began reading.

"Should you even be here? You're not looking too well."

"I'm fine, Sir. Just a little cold," Harm responded nasally.

"Well… I'm waiting Commander."

Harm paled immediately upon looking over what the Admiral had handed him. The context of the letter hit him full force. He had all he could do to keep himself upright. "Sir, this is preposterous. Mac…ah…Colonel MacKenzie and I had nothing to do with this. The accusation are a pack of lies. We did nothing wrong."

"And this?" The Admiral asked handing Harm the two photos that had been in the envelope.

Harm's jaw dropped upon seeing the picture of Mac and him kissing in front of her house, he was in his uniform while Mac was wearing her bathrobe. "Admiral… Sir… this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh…it doesn't look like you and the Colonel kissing?"

"Well, yes it is M… the Colonel and I kissing, but it was…," he began to stammer when the Admiral cut him off.

"Commander, what you and the Colonel do in your private time is your business. Just keep it out of my damn office and for heaven sake please try and be a little more discreet!"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, stop 'sir'-ing me and tell me what in the hell is going on. Is all this true? And, who and why would anyone implicate the both of you in what Brumby has done? I'm having a hard time comprehending any of this."

"Unfortunately, it's true when it comes to Brumby and I don't know who would implicate us, Sir," Harm stated, rubbing his hand over his jaw, trying to get a handle on everything.

"What about the Colonel? She was involved with Brumby. She almost married the arrogant SOB."

"Yes, she almost did. Sir, all I can tell you is that Mic indeed did work for the mafia. He got himself deep into debt gambling and tried to get himself out by working for the mafia. But Mac was never involved. After what he did to her…," Harm started and stopped, realizing that it was not up to him to tell the Admiral what had transpired between Brumby and Mac. "All I can say is that Mac would never betray her friends or her country for that matter. I think we both know that."

"What did he do to her?" the Admiral asked softly, standing up and walking around his desk towards Harm.

"Sir, with all do respect, I should not have said anything. The Colonel should be the one to tell you what happened."

"Understood, Commander. And I agree with you totally this whole thing has to be collaborated by someone wanting revenge on either you or the Colonel or both of you. We need to get to the bottom of this quickly because the SECNAV was sent all of this as well and he is breathing down my neck as you can well imagine. Let's try and keep her away from as much publicity as we can. I'm going to put you in charge of that one. It's a direct order Commander. Whatever you have to do… do it."

"Aye, aye, Sir." Harm responded before heading for the door.

"Harm?"

Harm turned around, his hand on the doorknob, surprised at the use of his given name.

"Take good care of her."

"I will, Sir."

*

Mac had gotten Grams settled back in at the house and was going to call Harm and tell him about the change in plans, but she needed to go into HQ anyway so she decided to wait and tell him the good news when she got there.

She bid Grams goodbye with a kiss to her cheek, saying she and Harm would see her later on for dinner.

*

Mac entered the bullpen and as her sixth sense kicked in telling her something was amiss, she saw Tiner making a bee line towards her.

"The Admiral would like to see you immediately if not sooner, Colonel."

"Thank you, Tiner. On my way." 'Off to the lions den,' she thought to herself as she quickly made her way to the Admiral's office. From the look on Tiner's face, she knew something was definitely going on and that she was about to find out exactly what it was.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Woohooo, it's vacation time!!! Finally I'm done with editing part 26, so here it is. Still working on the parts 27 and 28, but hopefully I'm done with them soon as well. Till then enjoy this part and once again, thanks for everything! Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 26

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac's hand was poised ready to knock on the Admiral's door when it opened abruptly, throwing her off balance and smack into Harm. He quickly grabbed her by the elbow to steady her. "Woah, you okay, Mac? Sorry, I didn't expect you to be standing out here."

Mac took a deep breath and quickly composed herself. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

She looked up into his face and immediately sensed that something was wrong, very wrong. She glanced quickly over his shoulder at the Admiral before looking back at Harm. "What's wrong, Harm?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

Any response from Harm was thwarted as the Admiral spoke first. "Mac, please come in," he offered, completely surprising her with the use of her nickname versus her rank.

Mac was still rooted to the spot looking into Harm's eyes. The worry reflected in them told her that something had happened and whatever it was, it certainly wasn't something good.

Harm squeezed her upper arm gently while the corners of his mouth turned upward in a little smile. "Everything will be okay, don't worry," Harm whispered for her ears only before stepping aside to let her enter as he began to make his way out of the office.

"Harm, why don't you stay, I'm sure Mac won't mind," the Admiral added matter-of-factly. Mac gave Harm a bewildered look. The Admiral was still uncharacteristically using their given names instead of their ranks. She had no clue what was going on, but it certainly felt eerie.

"No, of course not," she replied relieved that Harm had been invited to stay and stepped further into the Admiral's office with Harm on her heels after shutting the office door. "Sir, you wanted to see me," Mac said, standing at attention in front of his desk.

"Yes, please sit down," he suggested, taking the envelope off his desk and handing it over to her. "The SECNAV and I both got this today. Of course it was sent anonymously."

"What is this?" Mac questioned, taking the papers out of the envelope. "Oh my God," she gasped rather loudly as the picture of her and Harm fell on to her lap. She picked it up, studied it for a minute then looked over at Harm who was now seated right beside her.

The Admiral was watching her intently and spoke the moment he saw her distress. "It's okay Colonel. I already told the Commander that your private life is just that, private. What you do on your own time is your business until it needs to become mine. Just keep it out of this office. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir, of course," Mac responded immediately. She was still uncomfortable, knowing that there had to be more. Her eyes then fell to the letter. She unfolded it and started reading. She put her hand to her mouth and gulped hard before turning her gaze first to Harm then to the Admiral. "The SECNAV got the same letter, Sir?"

"Affirmative," the Admiral responded, crossing his arms. "He called me immediately, not too happy I might add, looking for answers. Mac, what is this all about? I asked Harm, but he felt you should be the one to give me answers. I have no doubt that these accusations against the two of you are completely unsubstantiated."

"Sir, this is totally ridiculous." Mac was quickly getting irritated as was evident by her raised voice. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this and the insinuation that Harm is in anyway involved is completely preposterous. I mean, I was engaged to Mic, so making accusations against me is somewhat understandable, but to say that Ha.., I mean Commander Rabb, and Mic….'

The Admiral jumped to his feet immediately, rounding his desk with his hands held up in front of him, attempting to calm her down. He hated being the one to add any more to her already full plate, given the fact that she was still recovering both emotionally and physically from the injuries related to this whole ordeal. "I know, it's alright, Mac," he interrupted. "I never believed any of it. But please, I need to know what the heck is going on here. The SECNAV is coming down hard on me over this one, and I don't like it. Now, what the hell is all this about?"

Mac looked over at Harm, seeking support which was given with a simple nod of his head. It may have been a simple gesture, but to her it spoke volumes. His undeniable strength cocooned her, giving her the resolve and encouragement to go on, letting her know that he was there for her and he would stand beside her now and always. It seemed like she had been leaning on him an awful lot lately. At one time, she would have considered it a sign of weakness on her part. But after everything that had happened, and all the time she was spending with Harm, all that had changed. She could now clearly see and appreciate that he never saw her as being anything but strong, and she was finally allowing herself to let go and feel good about having him by her side to rely and depend on. Now, she not only trusted him with her life but she knew she could trust him with her heart.

A cough from Harm brought her out of her reverie and back to what needed to be said. They both knew that the Admiral needed to know the truth; no he deserved to know the truth. He was not only their commanding officer and their boss, but over the years they had come to see him as a father figure.

Mac was chewing on her bottom lip as she looked back to the Admiral, thinking about where she should begin. "Sir, the accusations against Mic in this letter are true," she began, telling him everything she knew about Mic and his cooperation with the Lombardi family. She then regretfully told him how Mic completely betrayed her.

By the time Mac was done, the Admiral was glad he had decided to sit back in his chair. He pressed himself further into the back of it in utter frustration, rubbing his hands over his face. He took a deep breath in an attempt to choke down his ungracious retort, but it was to no avail. "That no good, low-life, son of a bitch," he muttered to himself, not realizing that he had said it loud enough for Mac and Harm to hear every word quite clearly.

They couldn't help but smile at the Admiral's choice of words, not because he had said something funny, but because he had just repeated the exact same words they had used to describe Mic while they were in the park several days prior.

The Admiral stood up, and walked over to look out the window hands now firmly placed on his hips. Silence encompassed the room for several minutes before he spoke again. "I don't believe this," he addressed them. "How did he let himself get in so deep and let it get so out of control? How in the hell did he fall so damn low? He may not have been one of my favorite people, but I really thought he had more sense than that."

Mac had never been forthcoming about talking about her alcoholism so she hesitated before continuing. "He was addicted, Sir, and speaking from personal experience I know how out of control a person can get. The addiction consumes you. It takes over your life, sucking the energy right out of it. You are no longer rational. You just can't stop yourself no matter how much you hurt the people around you, people you love and care about… including yourself," Mac explained, never raising her eyes from her hands that were clenching the letter on her lap.

She realized that what she had said sounded like she was defending Mic, but she wasn't. She was justifying how the gambling became an addiction that he wasn't strong enough to overcome and it eventually drove him over the edge. No one knew that better than she did, and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about how her alcohol dependency could have completely destroyed her. If it weren't for her Uncle Matt and the Marine Corp. she would not be sitting here today. It would always be an ongoing battle for her, and there still were days when she would give anything for a drink. Only now, she had more control over her alcoholic urges, giving her the ability to maintain her sobriety.

"Maybe so," the Admiral responded, walking back to sit in his chair. He put his arms on his desk and crossed them before looking at the two people sitting in front of him. Not only were they two of his best officers, but he had come to consider them family. "Do either one of you have any idea who could have sent this letter and why?"

"I have no clue, Sir," Mac spoke first, releasing the now slightly crumpled letter to lay it back on the Admiral's desk.

Harm coughed, attempting to clear his throat. "Sorry to say I have no idea either, Sir," Harm responded rather hoarsely before he looked over at Mac who was giving him a concerned look at hearing the distress and weariness in his voice. "One thing for sure is that the sender definitely knows Mac well and most likely hates her enough to come up with such a lie that has the potential of completely destroying not only her career, but her life."

The Admiral and Mac looked questioningly at him and he delved a little more into his assumption. "Look, the only people who really know all about this were the police, Mic, Mac, and myself. As I was driving back from Vice Admiral Williams, there was a news report stating that a reliable source had confirmed that an Australian Naval officer would be testifying against the mafia family accused of setting the explosion."

The Admiral narrowed his eyes. "And only someone who knows Mac would know that she was engaged to an Australian Naval Officer," he concluded.

"Exactly," Harm agreed. "Without any background information, it would have taken a hell of a lot longer to put two and two together here and come up with Mac and Mic. Obviously someone has been keeping close tabs on Mac. I mean add the incriminating picture to the accusations, and well I could be wrong, Sir, but it definitely looks like someone has a vendetta against Mac and is looking to ruin her career."

"And yours too," Mac quickly added. "Don't forget that whoever is accusing me is also accusing you."

"Well it's quite obvious that you two have an enemy out there who wants to damage your careers as well as your reputations, and if this certain someone decides to go public with what they have…"

"… we'll be ruined, Sir," Mac concluded.

"Then we better make quick work of finding out who this person is," Admiral Chegwidden replied. "Any ideas at all people?"

"No, Sir," Mac responded looking at Harm.

He shrugged, shuffled his feet and adjusted his position on the chair before he spoke. "No, unless…"

"Unless what? Commander?"

"Unless it's another prank from Palmer," Harm concluded disconcertedly. "Aaachoooo."

"Bless you," Mac and the Admiral said simultaneously. "Commander you sure you're okay? You appear to be a bit under the weather," the Admiral stated after taking a long serious look at his officer.

"Yes, Sir, I'm fine," Harm replied before sneezing again.

"Okay, Commander, I think we've done enough talking for now. I want you to take the rest of the day off and get some rest so that you will fill fit for court tomorrow. If you're not feeling well enough by then, I want Lieutenant Singer to take over Vice Admiral Williams' case. Is that understood, Commander?"

Harm rubbed his hand over his eyes before responding, "yes, Sir," rather reluctantly.

"Good, in the meantime, we better find out who sent this letter. If Palmer has anything to do…"

"We'll find out, Sir," Mac spoke up before taking a deep breath. "Sir, I think… perhaps it would be best if I took myself off the Williams' case. When this information goes public, it may influence the trial."

"I don't think you need to worry, Colonel. As I told the Commander earlier, it is important to keep you away from as much publicity as possible at the moment. As far as the case goes, you are doing background work which doesn't interfere with the actual trial. I suggest you keep working on the case, Colonel."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Aaacchhooo."

The Admiral looked sternly at Harm. "Commander, go home. I don't want you infecting my entire staff with your germs."

"Yes, Sir," Harm croaked, knowing there was no point in arguing with his CO. He got up, and came to attention before walking out of the Admiral's office with Mac right behind him.

*

"Phew, that went rather…" Mac started to say as they stood outside the Admiral's office.

"…well," Harm chimed in finishing her sentence. "Yeah, don't worry. Everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure?" Mac asked, looking intently at Harm.

Harm smiled that smile that always made her weak in the knees and rubbed his hand up and down her arm before continuing. "Because we're Batman and Robin. They always get the villain. Don't worry. It will be a piece of cake. You'll see," he stated completely self-assured.

Mac returned the smile. "I wish I had your optimism, Harm. By the way, did he just approve of our relationship?" she asked, extending her thumb towards the office they had just left.

Harm's smile immediately turned into a cocky grin. "He sure di…di…did…AAACHHHOOO."

Mac gently put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Not good sailor. It's time for you to get out of here. You're burning up."

"I'm okay, Mac. How many times do I have to tell you not to worry. I'm going to go and grab some papers from my office and then I am out of here. I promise," he said as they started walking through the bullpen before they came to a sudden stop.

Mac swallowed hard. "What's going on?" she whispered to Harm. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"I have no idea," Harm whispered back, wondering himself what had happened while they were in the Admiral's office.

Harriet had been within earshot of the couple and had over-heard their conversation. She immediately approached them. "Sir, Ma'am, there has been another report on ZNN. It was about the explosion. They are reporting that a Washington regional channel has proof that an Australian Naval Officer was working with the well-known Lombardi mafia family here in Washington and that his fiancée is a U.S. Marine."

"Oh God," Mac sighed, swaying slightly, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Harm wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her close, but that was impossible so instead he settled on taking her hand and squeezing it supportively as he turned to Harriet. It was obvious she knew exactly what was going on. "Harriet, did they mention the Marine's name or where she's working?"

"No, Sir, but I doubt it will take them much longer to figure it out."

Harm looked back at Mac. The stunned expression still firmly planted on her face. "Mac, why don't you go home and I will follow very soon. Everything will be okay. You'll see. Trust me."

"You're saying that an awful lot lately."

"And I mean it every time."

Without saying more, Mac nodded her agreement and quickly said her goodbye to Harriet before bolting towards the bullpen door. She could still feel the intensity of their eyes as she walked out and the door closed behind her. She was certain that everyone in the room knew exactly who the Australian Naval Officer was and in knowing that it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the Marine was.

Harm and Harriet's eyes followed Mac's retreating form until she was out of sight. Harriet then turned to Harm. "Sir, please tell me what this is all about? Is she okay? I'm so worried about her."

"No, Harriet, at the moment she is not okay, but she is strong and has good friends. She will be fine," Harm responded but anything else he may have wanted to say was cut short as he saw Singer strutting across the bullpen towards them.

"Sir, where did the Colonel go? I thought she was going to work on the case and I have some more details I wanted to show her."

Harm swore he could see the smirk on the Lieutenant's face, knowing she had all the details of the latest news report all figured out. "She forgot she had to take care of something, Lieutenant, but don't worry, I'll see that she is kept well informed. How did your meeting with the Vice Admiral's wife go?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

Singer was definitely not happy about the change of subject. "Not very well, Sir. She wasn't very forthcoming. It's obvious that she believes her husband is guilty."

"Hmmm…" Harm groaned to himself, not the least bit surprised by Singer's answer. "Okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some notes from my office before I call it a day."

"You're leaving already, Sir? What about…," she started to ask when she was stopped by Harm's sneeze.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, but I plan on working on the case from home. I trust you will not have a problem with that, Lieutenant."

"No, Sir, of course not, I just wondered about the start of the trial tomorrow. I mean, are you sure you'll be okay by then?" she asked, barely able to suppress a smirk.

"Not to worry, Lieutenant. I'll be there. Now, if you ladies will excuse me," he said, turning and making his way to his office.

"Of course," Singer responded dryly while Harriet added a "hope you feel better soon, Commander."

"Thanks, Harriet," Harm acknowledged disappearing into his office to get his things before making his exit.

"Well, now that's odd," Singer concluded, but Harriet was not about to encourage her and decided to stop her right there.

"What's so odd, Lieutenant? The Commander is not feeling well and is simply taking the rest of the day off."

"Oh, and I suppose the Colonel is sick as well?" Singer asked smirking.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," the Admiral replied from behind. He then turned his gaze to Harriet. "Do you have a minute for me, Lieutenant?"

"Of course, Sir," Harriet answered following the Admiral to his office. Singer stood there smirking as she watched them leave.

"Like I said, we'll see who has the last laugh," Singer said to herself before walking into Mac's office cloaked in self-satisfaction. She needed to call Colin. She was furious at him for not waiting until tomorrow to leak the news about Mic Brumby, but then again going public today didn't seem to do any damage. She was well on her way to getting the attention she longed for and she would make sure to savor every minute of it.

*

Harm exited headquarters, head down as he made his way to his car. He really did feel awful and couldn't wait to crawl into his bed.

"Give me your keys." His head immediately snapped up to see Mac leaning against his car.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were long gone," Harm rasped. His voice was all but gone.

"You didn't think I would let you drive in your condition did you? I'm taking you home."

"Mac you don't…,"

"I know, but I want to. Come on, Sailor, it's time to get you to bed."

"I like the sound of that. It's just too bad I'm too sick at the moment to do anything but sleep."

"It's okay, flyboy. I'll take a rain check." Mac responded batting her big brown eyes at him as she helped him into the car.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Okay, please don't be upset with me, but I have decided to split Part 27 into two parts. This way I am able to at least give you a little something more to read without having to wait until the whole part is edited._

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 27

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm rubbed his hand over his flushed face as he slowly opened his eyes. "Aachoooo… I thought you were bringing me home, Mac," Harm sniveled through his hands once he realized that they were parked in front of Mac's house.

"I did… and that's where we are, Squid," Mac responded as she turned of the ignition before getting out of the car and circling around to help him out. He carefully swung his feet to the ground before grabbing the doorframe to boost himself up. The minute he stood up, his body swayed forward. "Whoa, you need to find your land legs, Sailor," Mac coached as she grabbed him around the waist to steady him. Then she reached up to feel his forehead. "Oh my God, Harm, you're burning up."

"It's not that bad, Mac," he uttered hoarsely, swiping her hand away as they made their way slowly up the walk towards the house. Mac was still holding on to Harm, fearing that he would fall flat on his face if she let him go. He, in turn, had his arm around her shoulder for support, not that he would ever admit it of course.

Grams who had heard the car pull up, was watching them from the window. The minute she realized something was amiss, she opened the door and was waiting for them. A worried look was planted firmly on her face. "Oh, dear, what happened?" she queried.

"Grams?" Harm asked through blurry eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating or if she was really there. He felt confused. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it really is that bad," he murmured to Mac. "I think I need to go in and sit down for a while."

"Never mind sitting down, Harm, we are going straight upstairs. You are getting out of your uniform, taking some medicine, and getting into bed."

Even in his weakened state, he chuckled. "Are you propositioning me, Mac?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, but failed miserably. He then shakily attempted to place a kiss on her head, but his aim was way off and he ended up kissing the air.

Mac swatted his backside and instructed him to keep walking before looking over at Grams who was standing there with one arm crossed over her stomach and the other hand on her chin while watching her grandson intently. Mac sensed her concern. "Don't worry, Grams, he'll be fine. He just has a bad case of the flu. He should feel better once he takes some of the medicine I picked up and gets a little rest."

"Mac, I can't go to sleep now. I need to work on the Williams case. It's going to trial tomorrow. I need to be ready," he slurred slightly.

"Sorry, Harm, it's going to have to wait. You are totally disoriented and having trouble with your vision not to mention your equilibrium. Do you really think you are going to be able to think coherently? You will sleep now… work later. End of discussion."

Harm continued to ascend the stairs slowly, completely supported by Mac on one side and holding on to the railing on the other. He knew she was still babbling on, rather loudly he thought about, "you should have listened to me… taken better care of yourself, not pushing" and a bunch of other things that weren't quite registering. All he knew was that she was in full Marine mode and on a mission and that was to get him straight to bed.

"Maaaccccc, can you power the whole Marine thing down just a little. Sailor with a throbbing head here," Harm said as they entered her bedroom.

"Well, duh," was her exasperated response as she helped him remove his jacket before lowering him to a sitting position on the bed.

His fever was spiking, evident by his pink cheeks and sweaty brow. Feeling rather warm, he feebly reached up to wipe his brow, removing the moisture he found there. He had all he could do to unbutton the top button of his shirt as he sat forlornly looking at his feet, wishing he could remove his shoes just by looking at them. He started to bend over wanly when Mac, fearing he would fall over, intervened, removing his shoes and socks for him.

Mac raised her head, taking a really good look at him. "You really do look awful, Harm."

"Thanks," he croaked.

"Okay, Squid, lets get you up and out of these pants," Mac commanded, pulling him up and reaching for his belt buckle.

"Ah… ah," Harm chided, swatting at her hand. "I think you're having way too much fun here," he continued, pointing his index finger at her. "You just want to see my sexy six." His look then went from giddy to sheepish. "Sorry, Mac, I don't know about the getting 'up' part though. I really do feel like crap and I don't think that the little sailor is feeling very cooperative, but I do think I can manage to get out of my pants. You wanna watch me?" He grinned devilishly.

Mac stood there with her mouth open, not believing her ears before chuckling at his innuendo. "Yeah, that's it… you caught me. I just wanted to see you in the buff," she bantered back, shaking her head as she attempted to get at his belt again.

"Oh no, you don't," Harm stated, staggering backwards as he evaded her groping hand. "Tsk…tsk..," he told her, shaking his finger at her as he struggled to unbuckle his belt. Once that feat was accomplished, he smiled and slowly started to unzip his fly, feigning a strip tease routine, gyrating seductively as he hummed a tune that Mac thought sounded a lot like _Let Me Entertain You_.

'Nah,' she thought standing there hands on her hips and shaking her head. She was completely stunned at his antics. Harm wasn't shy or inhibitive, but he was not the demonstrative type either so the way he was acting was totally out of character. She concluded his behavior had to definitely be attributed to the fever that was raging through his body.

"Harm," Mac bellowed to get his attention as she again attempted to help him out. Her hand had nearly reached his waist, but never landed as Harm firmly swatted it away.

"No, you don't, Jarhead," he chuckled. "This is _my_ show," he stated, swaying to his own music.

"HARM!" she shouted this time. "Let me help you before you fall down and hurt yourself."

"NO!" he replied sternly as he pulled his pants down and over his hips, letting them fall down his legs and pool around his ankles. He put his hands on his hips and looked down completely puzzled over what to do in order to remove the material gathered around his legs. 'I _can_ do this,' he thought pouting as he stood there in his uniform shirt and white Navy issue boxers. He was completely perplexed.

Harm was quite the sight and if Mac wasn't so concerned about him, she would have laughed at his comical predicament. He looked like a petulant little boy learning how to undress himself. "Are you ready to let me help you now, Harm?" Mac asked. When he didn't answer, she took that to mean 'yes'. She walked over to him and stooped down to hold on to his pant legs while he held on to her shoulders and lifted his feet out of them. She then made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. "Okay, Flyboy, it's time to land… show's over… let's get you into bed now."

Mac threw his clothes on the chair before turning down the bed. She helped in and pulled the covers back up over him. He shivered as he settled deep into the covers. "Hold on a minute, Harm, you need to take something for that fever before you get too comfortable."

"'kay," he slurred, the struggle in him totally gone.

Mac quickly ran to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water so that he could take the two pills she was holding in her hand. She also took the extra minute and wet a washcloth. She returned and sat on the bed, helping Harm sit up just enough to swallow the pills with a gulp of water. She helped him lay back down and then ran the wet towel over his fevered brow and face in an attempt to cool him down a little.

"Mmmmmm… feels good," were his last words before closing his eyes.

Mac sat and watched him for a few minutes, thanking God that the delirium abated and he had settled down, although she had to admit she rather enjoyed the 'show'. She wondered if he would remember it when he woke up, and thought of all the fun she could have teasing him about it once he felt better. 'A definite bargaining chip,' she mused. She watched as he continued to toss and turn fitfully as the fever continued to rampage his body. He was on his side facing away from her so she placed her hand on his back and started to rub tiny circles up and down his spine. He seemed to calm to her touch so she continued until he completely settled.

Feeling better that he had now fallen asleep, she gently stood and was about to turn away when she noticed his letter, the one with her answer. It had gone unnoticed and managed to get wedged in between the pillows. Mac smiled, retrieving it. She held it in her hand, debating where to put it when suddenly an idea took root and she went in search of her briefcase, which she remembered placing by the dresser.

*

'_My dearest Harm,_

_It is I who am sitting here this time watching you sleep even though I would much prefer to be lying beside you. You were restless, tossing and turning but finally you succumbed to the sleep that your body so desperately needs. Right now, I'm afraid if I were to climb into bed, I would disturb and wake you, and that is the last thing I want to do so here I sit keeping watch over you, my love._

_I am writing this now, not because I can't say the words… I can, but because I fear that real life will interfere and not give me the time to say all that it is I want to say without being rushed. _

_I can't help but think of your love letter. It was beautiful. I don't know if I told you, but it made me cry. I know… I know… it wasn't your intention. I'm very well aware of how much you hate to see me cry. God knows you've wiped the tears from my face way too many times, but these were different. These were happy tears, tears because you need me, tears because you want me, but most of all tears because you love me… me Sarah Mackenzie. Those are things that I never thought someone like me would ever be lucky enough to have, especially from someone like you._

_You are the type of guy that all the other girls would be lucky to get, but not me. I always ended up with the drunks, the losers, the control freaks and those who wanted to smother the life out of me. But you are none of those things. You love me for what and who I am. You don't want to turn me into someone or something else. I have found myself wondering constantly what I could have possibly done to get so lucky._

_It scares me sometimes… how well you know me. You were right. I did build a wall around me… a very thick wall. I hid behind the Marine and tried so hard not to let the woman that resided in me out. In the beginning with you that was easy. I thought you were so full of yourself, you were drop dead gorgeous (and still are by the way) and had that grin that stopped women in their tracks (you know the one I like to call your flyboy grin). I kept you at arms length. I refused to let you in. I couldn't risk it. I was tired of being disappointed of not getting what I wanted. _

_I thought I had it all figured out. I was convinced that I wasn't about to let your 'officer and a gentleman' persona or your beautiful smile get to me. I wasn't kidding anyone but myself, because you wormed and charmed your way into my heart and into my life. The layers of brick and mortar surrounding me began to chip and fall away more and more as time went by and we spent more and more time together as partners but most of all as friends. You became and still are my best friend. When things go wrong and I need someone… it's you that I run to. You are always there to support me, to encourage me, to back me, to push me, and to help me pick up the broken pieces of my tumultuous life. _

_Have I ever thanked you for all of that? If not, I am now. Although thank you seems so inadequate for all you have done for me..._

_You are not the only one who could have and should have. I too should have told you how I felt a long time ago, but I didn't… couldn't for reasons that at the time I thought were all the right ones, but now no longer seem significant._

_That day… in your office when we were saying goodbye, we talked about being in love and you said what does love have to do with anything, I should have told you that I loved you and that love was everything. Instead I babbled on about watering your non-existent__plants, and so much I wanted to say and couldn't find the words._

_I knew the words, but couldn't say them._

_When we were in Russia, I watched a piece of you die when you found out about your father. I should have taken you in my arms, comforted you and told you how much I loved you, but instead I stood there and watched you grieve as I grieved about not being able to tell you._

_That night on the ferry in Sydney, I blindsided you by offering myself to you like some cheap floozy instead of telling you how I felt. I should have known that your integrity would never allow you to accept a one-night stand - especially with me. I should have__made you understand that it was not a one-night thing and it had nothing to do with being on another continent. I should have understood when you said not yet, but instead I ran… ran straight into Mic's arms. _

_When I was being stalked, and Costner asked if there was anyone else in my life that might be at risk because of the way I felt about them. I naturally told him no, but I should have told you that I feared for you because I loved you._

_The night of my engagement party when we were on the Admiral's porch reminiscing I too evaded, ducked, and dodged. I was a coward. I was afraid to tell you how I felt. I feared if I did and you didn't feel the same way, I would have lost Mic who did love me. At the time I wanted all the things a woman wants… my career, a good man, a nice home, family, and lots and lots of comfortable shoes. What I failed to realize was that I could never have that with anyone else but you. _

_That night on the dock, when I followed you to Norfolk wearing Harriet's Navy uniform and you looked at me before kissing me I thought you were seeing Diane, but when you finally kissed me… I knew you were kissing me. _

_Through all our failed conversations and miscommunications, our paths always found a way of intersecting. My heart now beats in the same rhythm as yours, and our souls have become one. When we make love, we are not only mating physically, our entire beings are uniting and intertwining in one essence, wrapping us up in a cocoon of love. At last, a love that will last until the end of time and beyond._

_For eternity,_

_Sarah_

_PS: So it is now I who asks you._

_Seeing as how I have agreed to be your girlfriend… would you like to move in here with me, Jingo, and Snowball because we would really love to have you here with us all the time.'_

Mac reread the letter then folded it along with his and put them on the nightstand with his letter on top so that her answer to his question was clearly visible. She walked around to the other side of the bed so that she could see Harm and feel his forehead. She was pleasantly surprised that his skin felt somewhat cooler than it had been. Satisfied that for the moment he was sleeping peacefully, she left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her, and went downstairs to join Grams. Unbeknownst to her, the draft from closing the door had caused the letters to float to the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Finally, here it is…Part 28. I hope you all enjoy it and are still with me. LOL_

_The final part of this second chapter should follow very soon as well. Hopefully, it will only be a few more days._

_I also want to take this opportunity to give you an update about the third chapter. First, just let me say that yes, there definitely will be a third chapter…promise. Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say that it will take more time than I originally anticipated. As most of you already know, my grandmother passed away last year and since her passing, I have been taking care of my grandfather. I moved back to my hometown so I could be closer to him and spend as much time with him as possible so that he is not alone, time that I used to spend writing. Some of you are understandably disappointed. I understand and sincerely hope you will accept my apologies for the delay, but I give you my word that this tale will be written to its conclusion. I too love to read JAG FF's and I know what it feels like to start reading something, getting totally hooked and it ends up a WIP. I won't let this happen so please be patient. Last but not least, I want to say thank you for reading and enjoying this story, for all your thoughts and ideas, but most of all for sticking with me. Thank you all so very much. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 28

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Mac searched downstairs for Grams, but didn't see her. A bark from the yard got her attention so she went out to the backyard and that is where she found Grams sitting with Snowball comfortably curled up in her lap and Jingo prowling around barking at the birds. "How is he?" Grams inquired.

"He was quite out of it for a while there. I have to admit I was a little scared. He was really burning up and acting strange, but he is sleeping peacefully for now and I think the fever has gone down already."

"I'm glad he is sleeping now, but what happened that was so strange? What was he doing?" Grams insisted on knowing.

"Well," Mac hesitated, "he is not going to be happy about my embellishing on what he will undoubtedly say he did not do. But it really is too funny not to tell."

"Then, by all means… do tell," Grams said with a huge grin. "We can keep it just between us girls."

"Oh, I don't know. When you hear this one, you might change your mind and not want to keep it to ourselves," Mac stated, laughing again.

"Spill it, Sarah," Grams issued slightly impatient.

"I brought him upstairs and wanted to help him get his clothes off. He refused my help and accused me of just wanting to see him naked. He then proceeded to attempt a sexy striptease for me. He got to the part of dropping his uniform pants before forgetting what he should do next. You should have seen the look on his face as he stood there with his pants around his ankles, hands on his hips, and totally baffled trying to figure out what should come next. It was priceless." Mac was picturing the scene that had taken place, wanting to remember all the details. "Oh, and he was humming and strutting his stuff like a peacock." At that point, she no longer could contain herself and laughed with tears.

"He did not." Grams laughed.

"Oh, yes, he most certainly did," Mac confirmed.

"That doesn't sound like my Harmon. He must have been totally out of it," she said concerned that he obviously was so ill he had no idea what he was doing. "But, you're right… this _is_ too good to keep to ourselves," she concluded with a great big belly laugh.

They laughed so loud and hard that poor Snowball woke up and started to meow incessantly not knowing what was going on which had Jingo running to her aid.

"Oh… ssshhh… it's okay," Grams soothed, patting the little kitten's head with one hand while she wiped her eyes with the other. "Everything is okay little one."

Mac was starting to feel a little awkward about having told Grams about what Harm had done, seeing as how he was so vulnerable at the time. She looked over at Grams who understood the look and winked. "It's okay, dear. I won't tell if you don't."

Mac was satisfied that Grams would keep their little secret for now anyway.

Grams rose from where she was sitting, putting Snowball down on the ground to play with Jingo. "I should make some chicken soup. It cures anything and everything," she said thoughtfully.

"That sounds perfect. Let's go take inventory and I will run and pick up what we don't have on hand," Mac said as they made their way to the kitchen to make their list before Mac was off to the grocery store.

*

In Mac's absence, Grams headed upstairs with Snowball under her arm and Jingo tagging happily behind, to check on her grandson. She entered the bedroom to find Harm sleeping, on his back, in the center of Mac's bed. She leaned over to touch Harm's cheek just as Snowball jumped from her grasp and made herself comfortable curled up next to Harm. "Love you, Mac," he whispered as he felt the cool hand on his warm cheek.

Grams smiled and replied. "She loves you too, dear, very much."

Jingo decided he would not let his new friend enjoy the comfort of the nice soft bed without him so he jumped up to take his place on the other side of Harm. Grams turned quickly when Jingo jumped up, hoping that he hadn't woken Harm in the process. He didn't. Harm was still sleeping soundly evident by his soft snoring. Grams turned to sit vigil in the chair when something on the floor caught her eye. She walked over to retrieve what ended up being two pieces of paper. She didn't mean to snoop, but her eyes were drawn to what she recognized as her grandson's writing. She didn't read much. She didn't have to. Grams knew what the rest would say and it was beautiful. She returned the letters to the nightstand with tears in her eyes then sat in the chair to keep watch over her grandson until Mac's return.

*

Mac had calculated being gone forty-seven minutes as she pulled into the driveway. 'I hope Harm is still sleeping,' she thought as she carried the two bags into the house. "I'm back," she called as she entered the house. When she didn't get an answer she put the bags on the counter and went up to her bedroom. She opened the door slowly and peeked inside before entering. Jingo immediately lifted his head off the bed when he heard her approach, gave a little snort, and put his head back down.

"How is he?" she asked Grams.

Grams took her gaze away from her grandson to look at Mac. "He's still sleeping, but he appears to be getting a little restless."

"Mac?" Harm murmured.

She immediately went over to sit on the bed. "I'm here," she responded, reaching out to him.

Meanwhile Grams made her way to the bathroom to wet the cloth again. Once done, she brought it back to Mac, who immediately started to wipe him down.

"I think I will go down and get started on that soup."

Mac looked up at the older woman appreciatively. "Thanks, Grams, I will be down in a couple of minutes."

Grams patted her on the shoulder. "No rush." She then made her way down to the kitchen to make her infamous chicken soup that consisted of one part chicken and two parts love.

Mac sat there watching Harm, running her hand through his damp hair. "So cold," he whispered before starting to cough. Mac picked up Snowball and put her on the other side near Jingo before crawling under the covers and taking Harm into her arms. She kissed his head and comforted him with soothing words. He snuggled deep into her, absorbing her warmth. Mac gathered him as close as humanly possible and succumbed to an exhausted sleep.

*

Grams hadn't heard anything coming from upstairs in a while so went up to investigate, hoping all was well. She quietly knocked on the door and receiving no answer. Gently she turned the knob to poke her head inside. What she saw warmed her heart. Mac was lying there with Harm's head comfortably resting on her chest while both her arms were wrapped protectively around him.

"Don't think they will be having any soup for a while," she whispered into the silent room before closing the door and making her way back downstairs.

*

Mac didn't know how long she had slept when she woke to Harm's coughing fit. He wasn't lying beside her anymore; he was sitting up closer to the foot of the bed. She crawled down to him and threw her arms around him, laying her cheek against his shoulder blade. "Hey, you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am," he responded weakly.

"Haarrrrmmmm, your coughing your head off and your voice is practically gone. How can you be feeling better? Not to mention that you are still burning up. You need to take some more medicine, and you need to put that work away."

She hopped off the bed to retrieve the cold pills, while Harm started talking about the case. "Mac," he whispered. "If I don't come up with something by tomorrow, an innocent man is going to jail because that is what he wants to do. I can't let him," was all he was able to get out before he was hit with another bout of coughing.

"Have you talked to William's wife about what her husband is doing?" Mac inquired as she handed the pills to him with a glass of water, which he downed immediately.

"I spoke with her this morning, and though she wouldn't talk and when she did she was evasive, I think she knows something."

"Would you like me to try and talk with her? Maybe if we talk woman to woman she might reveal something."

"Singer already tried, Mac, and got nowhere."

"I'm not Singer and I would very much like to try. Court doesn't convene until one o'clock tomorrow so we have all morning to work on it. If we don't come up with anything, you can always ask for a postponement. Face it, Harm, you're sick and should not be sitting here working. You are not going to do the Vice Admiral any good if you don't get better."

Harm gave her a faint smile. "Why is it that you can always make me do what you want me to do?"

"Because I'm good and I am usually right."

"Whoa… let's not get carried away, Mac."

They both shared a laugh and Mac told him that Grams made him a pot of chicken soup, and she was going to go down to get them some.

"Sounds good, thanks."

Mac made her way down to the kitchen to heat up some of the soup for them. She put the pot on the stove and checked in on Grams who was fast asleep. Deciding that the soup would take a little time to heat up she returned to the bedroom to find Harm missing. She was just about to call out when she heard the shower running. She smiled and headed over to the bed to strip the sheets and replaced them with clean ones. She sniffed lightly. 'Much better,' she thought and once again left the room.

Harm entered the bedroom feeling much better after showering and getting into clean underwear. He immediately noticed that Mac had put away the files that had been scattered everywhere and had put clean sheets on the bed. He was just about to settle himself under the covers again when he spotted a few piece of papers on the nightstand. The minute he picked up his letter, he saw her answer and he smiled elatedly. That was when he realized that there was also a letter from Mac.

He infolded it carefully and began to read. He stopped halfway through and leaned back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then exhaled. He opened his eyes and continued to read… this time until the very end. A surge of emotions engulfed him as he sat there looking at the written words… her words. He never felt the tears that ran down his cheeks.

That was how Mac found him when she returned with the soup. "Harm? Hey, why the tears?"

"I'm overwhelmed, Mac."

"Oh, Harm," Mac whispered as she put the bowls down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. He immediately engulfed her in his arms kissing her neck. "So, I guess this means we're an item now."

"Yeah," Mac responded. "I guess we are," she smiled into his chest.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now, but I don't want you to catch what I have."

"If you don't kiss me, I'll die from want, Sailor. So, you better get your lips here and on mine in a hurry if you know what's good for you."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," was all he got the chance to say before their lips fused together.

When the need for air separated them, Harm realized he hadn't properly answered her question. "Wait, Mac." He reached for the pen on the nightstand picked up her letter and answered her question… in the affirmative. When he looked up into her eyes, blue melted into brown and they kissed again slowly and lovingly. Then they proceeded to eat their soup and settled down for a good nights sleep. They would not worry or think anymore tonight. Tomorrow would take care of itself.


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: Okay, here's the final part of the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the whole tale so far. Have a great week everyone and till soon I hope. Love, Michi_

Home Is Where Your Love Is Chapter II - Part 29

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

Harm woke slowly, savoring the last vestiges of sleep. He stretched, and though his eyes were still closed, he knew by the freedom of movement and the missing warmth that normally surrounded him that he was alone in the bed. Well, not exactly alone because Jingo and Snowball had comfortably taken up residence at the foot of the bed.

He rubbed his eyes before sitting up and immediately realized that he felt much better. He looked around for Mac, but she was no where around so he let his head fall back to the bed, causing the note Mac left on her pillow to float off and on to his chest.

_Good Morning Sailor,_

_Thought I'd get an early start to the day. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. Thought I'd go and see if Mrs. Williams feels like talking today. Hope you feel better and if not, you better not even think about going to work today. You got that, mister? Oh, by the way, I left Grams in charge._

_Love you._

Harm laughed. 'Always the Marine… and leaving Grams in charge, boy she learns quickly. Can't put anything past that woman,' he thought. He learned that lesson the hard way back when he was still a toddler. 'She had a knack of seeing through anything and anyone,' he continued to muse, sitting up again. 'Boy do I need a shave,' he concluded as he ran his hands over his face, down his jaw, and around his chin feeling the two days worth of hair growth.

Jingo and Snowball were immediately roused by his movements and lifted their heads in his direction, hoping they were not about to be read the riot act for sleeping on the bed. "Hey there guys. Did you sleep well, too?" he asked the duo. His only answer was a loud snort and tiny meow. Seeing that Harm wasn't angry with them, they decided it was okay to scoot a little closer, looking for attention which Harm gave readily.

After patting and petting each of them whole-heartedly he announced that the party was over and it was time for them to get down so that he could get up and attend to his morning routine before going into the office.

He showered and shaved before donning his uniform and headed downstairs where Grams was pouring him a cup of coffee. "Morning Grams," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

She immediately reached up and felt his forehead. "Good, no more fever," she announced happily.

"I'm feeling much better today, Grams. I think the worst of it is over. So I am definitely well enough to go to the office," he concluded with raised eyebrows.

Grams acknowledged that he indeed looked better and since Mac had left her in charge, she deemed him well enough to leave the house. The minute she thought of Mac, his antics of the previous night immediately came to her mind. She had all she could do to contain her laughter and let out a soft giggle.

"Did you say something Grams?" Harm asked, noticing how she appeared to be studying him. "Is there something wrong? And, what's that twinkle in your eyes all about?" he continued.

She immediately got her thoughts back under control and looked away before answering. "Oh, it's nothing, dear… just an old lady thinking about the past is all," she offered.

She wasn't sure he had bought it, and he hadn't, but he didn't have the time to get a confession out of her so he simply crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

He grabbed his coffee, taking a few quick gulps and headed for the door.

"Hey, how about some breakfast before you go running out to work?"

"Can't Grams… no time… gotta run… see you later." And with that said, he picked up his briefcase and cover on his way to the door.

Grams was left standing there hands on her hips and shaking her head as the door closed behind him.

*

Mac spent the drive to the Vice Admiral's thinking about how she was going to approach Mrs. Williams. She so desperately wanted to help Harm, but she needed a game plan. She thought of several ways to interview the woman, but she didn't want to push or upset her, but she needed her to open up so in the end she decided to put the Marine aside and just be a woman talking to another woman about her family.

She knocked and was greeted by a young man who she immediately recognized as one of the twins Harm had spoken about. After introducing herself to the teenager, she asked to speak with his mother. He showed her into the living room and left to find his mother. Mac walked around the room, admiring the grace and elegance of the room.

"Colonel," Mrs. Williams greeted Mac with her hand extended.

"Please, call me Sarah," Mac responded, shaking hands with her.

"Very well, Sarah. What can I do for you? If you are here to ask me more questions, I already told the Commander and Lieutenant yesterday... I'm sorry but I really can't help you."

"Yes, the Commander told me. I thought maybe after talking with him you might have remembered something and that's why I'm here. Maybe if we just talk a little something might jog your memory," Mac continued.

Mrs. Williams shook her head and began to pace nervously around the room. Mac sensed her extreme discomfort at the thought of being questioned again so she opted for small talk.

"That is a lovely picture of your family," Mac stated, pointing to the portrait over the fireplace.

"Thank you. It was the last one taken be.. be… before Nathaniel's death. It's so unfair, first I loose my son and now I am loosing my husband," she concluded sobbing.

"If I may ask, how did he die?"

"He… he…"

"It was all my fault! He died because of me!" Danny suddenly screamed from the doorway before walking into the living room. He had been listening from behind the door and couldn't bear to see his mother upset and crying any longer.

"Danny, be quiet," Mrs. Williams pleaded. "You don't know what you are saying. Go on get out of here, NOW!" Mrs. Williams shrieked, attempting to hush her son and get him out of the room.

But he didn't listen and walked further into the room. "It was me, Colonel. I was driving the car that night, not my dad! He's innocent. He doesn't belong in jail. I do."

"DANNY, STOP!" Mrs. Williams warned. "Please stop," she cried. "Please."

"No, mom, enough is enough. This has to end here and now. I need to take responsibility for what I've done. I can't stand by and watch you and dad suffer any more. You both have endured enough pain because of me already. It has to stop. You can't lie any more to protect me. It isn't right and it's not fair. I can't let dad go to prison for something I did. I love you both too much for that," Danny concluded, falling to his knees in anguish.

Mrs. Williams ran to her crying son's side immediately. She put her arms around him, offering him comfort and giving him her love. "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay. Your dad and I are here for you," she soothed.

"I'm so sorry, mom…so sorry," he repeated over and over.

Mac watched mother and son intently as her heart went out to them. It was such a tragedy for what appeared to be a warm and loving family. It made her think of her own childhood. She wondered. Would her father be willing to go to prison for something she had done? Would her mother stand by her and comfort her the way Mrs. Williams was comforting Danny? She didn't have to think long…the answer was all too obvious.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Why was she even going there?

"I'm really sorry for all your troubles, ma'am, but Danny will have to be taken into custody. You did the right thing, Danny. I know it was a horrible accident and it wasn't intentional, but you will have to pay the consequences for your actions," Mac stated solemnly.

Both Danny and Mrs. Willliams nodded acknowledgement.

*

JAG HEADQUARTERS

The Admiral and his people were congregated in the conference room. The staff meeting was well underway when Tiner knocked once and entered. "Excuse me, Sir, but Colonel Mackenzie is on line one for Commander Rabb, and she said it was important."

Lieutenant Singer immediately made a face, thinking that this was not the time or the place to have a personal conversation. 'Couldn't they keep it out of the office?' she pondered to herself, 'and why is the Admiral allowing it?' She didn't have to think hard or long about it. 'They were the chosen ones,' she snickered to herself.

Harm picked up the phone that was on the side desk and listened intently to what Mac was telling him. "What?" he asked wide-eyed, a hand on his hip. "Wait a minute, Mac, I'm sitting in the conference room with the Admiral, Mattoni, Bud, and Singer. Do you mind if I put you on speaker so that they can hear what you have to say as well?"

("No, that's fine, Harm.")

Harm pushed the loudspeaker button on the phone. "Okay, Mac, go ahead everyone is listening."

"Well, I just left Admiral William's house. You were right Harm. He's innocent. His son Danny just confessed to being the one driving the car that night. The authorities should be taking him into custody right about now."

"How, Mac? How did you get it out of him?" Harm asked.

"I really didn't do anything. I just asked about Nathaniel and how he died when Danny burst into the room confessing to everything. He just couldn't watch his parents suffer because of him any longer and admitted to being the one who was behind the wheel that night."

"Did he go into any details, Mac?" Mattoni asked.

"Well," Mac sighed. "He had a lot to say actually. Mostly about Nathaniel and how devastated he was over the death of his twin brother. Last year, they found out that Danny had leukemia and Nathaniel was able to be the blood donor. He died short after the procedure by a cardiac. Danny couldn't cope with the loss and blamed himself, never believing that Nathaniel way ill as well and that his dead had nothing to do with the procedure and helping him. He started to drink and also got into drugs. He was trying to ease his pain in all the wrong ways. He got behind the wheel that night high and drunk. He decided to race another car wildly through the city in an attempt to impress his girlfriend who sat in the car as well when the accident happened. The Vice Admiral at first thought his car had been stolen, and when he realized that Danny had been the culprit; he covered for him."

"Great job, Colonel," the Admiral said impressively.

"Thank you, Sir, but… but I think I may have a problem here."

"What's going on? Where are you?" Harm asked when Tiner once again rushed into the room.

"Sir, I just saw the Colonel on the news. She is here, outside the building and several reporters and a camera man are badgering her as she is making her way in." He quickly turned on the television in the room and they all became witnesses to what was taking place outside of headquarters.

Mac came into view with a "no comment" to the reporter, which was also heard over the open phone line. Then the reporter began to question her about Mic Brumby. The Admiral and Harm exchanged knowing glances.

"Hey, I know that guy," Tiner suddenly shouted. Then he turned his gaze to Singer. "Isn't that your boyfriend, Lieutenant Singer?"

Harm turned, glaring at Singer. "You?" Why wasn't he even surprised? He quickly glanced over at the Admiral who was now standing with his hands on his hips, eyes locked on Singer. He was clearly seething.

"Sir, permission to…" Harm started to ask when the Admiral gave him a nod.

"Granted," the Admiral agreed and Harm quickly left the room in search of Mac.

Before the door shut behind him he heard the Admiral bellow to Lauren. "In my office. Now, Lieutenant!"

Harm was in panic mode and ran to the elevators. It opened the minute he pushed the button. "Thank God," he mumbled to the empty car. He began pacing around the small quarters, thinking it would never reach the first floor. When it did and the door opened, he saw Mac and his heart skipped a beat as he held the door opened for her. She spotted him and quickened her pace, a "no comment" still ringing in the air.

She ran into the elevator and the minute the doors closed, Harm had her in his arms. She was shaking and held on to him for dear life. "It's okay, Mac. Everything is going to be okay," he soothed. "I told you whatever happens, we will get through it together. You and me. There's nothing we can't handle together. After all, we make quite a team."

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Mac responded into his shoulder before lifting her head to look into his eyes. In his eyes she saw all the love he had in his heart for her, and she knew without a doubt that she would never be alone again. "Together," she whispered.

"Together," Harm agreed before they sealed the deal with a long, loving kiss.

The End… for now


End file.
